


На "первый" - "второй"...

by Raznoglazaya



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Hurt/Comfort, Kink, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:39:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raznoglazaya/pseuds/Raznoglazaya
Summary: В довольно мрачном альтернативном будущем рядом с людьми живут мутанты нескольких поколений. Тони Старк - один из них, но его формально не существует, ведь русалок не бывает.





	На "первый" - "второй"...

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mister_Key](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mister_Key/gifts).



> Во избежание угроз сжечь меня за этакое святотатство на костре, а также чтобы никто не пытался рассказывать мне, как я должна писать свои фики: пожалуйста, не надо. Это просто AU.   
> И да, автор всех стихов в тексте - Ф.Г. Лорка. Он прекрасен.

 

## Часть 1

Наверное, там, в большом мире, менялась погода.  
По крайней мере, никакой другой причины для изматывающей головной боли у Тони не было, но сама боль была и вкручивалась в череп с неотвратимостью штопора.  
День начался по-дурацки (с Тони снова решила пококетничать Лиза, одна из наемных «русалок» океанариума, и понять не могла, почему он не стремится ощупывать под водой ее утянутые в цветастый спандекс, имитирующий яркую чешую, прелести, и почему его язык жестов состоит сплошь из малоцензурных и вовсе нецензурных слов и выражений), и настолько же по-дурацки продолжился: на экскурсию какой-то умник притащил целое полчище маленьких детей. Непоседливые создания плевать хотели на рассказы экскурсоводов, они бегали, хватались немытыми ручонками за стекло, стучали по нему кулаками, пугая рыб, и, конечно, показывали пальцами на «русалок» обоего пола, плавающих то тут, то там среди косяков ярких причудливых рыб. Один мальчик так внимательно смотрел на Тони, что тому начало казаться: еще немного, и он догадается, что видит единственную настоящую русалку на весь парк развлечений.

На самом деле, это было несложно, умей хоть кто-нибудь смотреть. У каждой «русалки» в ноздри уходили тонкие прозрачные дыхательные проводки, подающие воздух из резервуара, скрытого в длинном подвижном хвосте. У Тони тоже были проводки, но исключительно для конспирации – дышал он жабрами, которые успешно скрывал сложной формы усами-бородкой-бакенбардами… А еще у него были перепонки между пальцами – едва заметные, но все же заметные. 

Ну вот… Мальчик решил поделиться наблюдениями с друзьями, он уже открыл рот и протянул в сторону Тони руку. Пришлось ему срочно взмахивать хвостом, отплывая вглубь, к водорослям и ракам-отшельникам.

«Не сиди тут, идем работать», - просигналила ему изящными взмахами рук отвергнутая утром Лиза. Она явно еще обижалась, но была готова простить неприветливого коллегу.  
«Иди к черту», – ответил Тони. Явление этой грудастой дуры стало последней каплей. 

Тони прикоснулся пальцами к вискам и высказался в адрес окружающего мира. Мир, понятное дело, не ответил явно, но изменения в нем происходить начали. Сперва почти все дети из экскурсии начали ныть, капризничать и драться. Некоторые, самые морально неустойчивые, писались, что никак не добавляло порядка, и задерганные экскурсоводы поспешили увести детей. Немногочисленные взрослые вспоминали о своих делах и стремились прочь из океанариума в большой и занятой внешний мир. Несколько подростков, которые регулярно приходили, чтобы полюбоваться на полуобнаженные прелести местных «русалок», разочаровались в своем занятии и прекратили пускать слюни на колышущиеся перед стеклом сиськи Лизы, тоже сбежав. Саму Лизу начало подташнивать, судя по изысканно-зеленому цвету лица, и она выбралась из аквариума на сушу. Возможно, чтобы блевать без боязни захлебнуться – такие вещи Тони интересовали очень мало.

Он всплыл со дна к центру аквариума, посмотрел за стекло, и совсем было собрался удовлетворенно кивнуть, как вдруг понял, что остался все-таки не один.

Из-за толстого стекла на Тони внимательно смотрел какой-то причудливо одетый светловолосый парень. Глаза у него были, кажется, голубые и мутные. Тот факт, что мысленная матерная ругань Тони не вызвала у него непреодолимого желания разбить себе голову о стену или хотя бы убежать, удивлял.

Тони – длиннохвостая помесь человека и золотой рыбки – подплыл ближе к стеклу и заинтересованно уставился на одинокого посетителя, чуть шевеля плавниками и перепончатыми пальцами.

Парень смотрел как зачарованный. Да он и был, кажется, зачарован: чуть покачивался с пятки на носок и явно с трудом удерживался от глупой счастливой улыбки. Это было странно и немного пугало. Тони чуть ли не впервые в жизни обрадовался, что между ним и остальным миром есть толстенное пуленепробиваемое стекло.

«Ну, и чего ты на меня уставился?» - неприязненно подумал Тони, не ожидая, в общем, никакого ответа, только надеясь втайне, что до парня просто плохо доходит, но уж теперь-то, от направленной злой мысли, его скорчит приступ сразу зубной и головной боли.

Ага, конечно. Голубые глаза посетителя приобрели уж вовсе бессмысленное выражение, он качнулся к стеклу и приложил к нему руку с растопыренными пальцами. Тьфу ты, чертовщина какая. 

Тони кувыркнулся в воде, махнул парню хвостом на прощание и скрылся в своем коралловом гроте. 

До сих пор он радовался, что в любой момент может обеспечить себе комфорт и одиночество, просто пожелав всем мысленно запаршиветь. Теперь же…  
«Только не приходи больше», - попросил мысленно Тони, но тут же понял, что делать этого не стоило: раз уж этот голубоглазый так неадекватно реагирует на его мысленную речь…  
**  
Разумеется, на следующий день он снова пришел. Одет был не в такие безумные тряпки, а во вполне демократичные джинсы и футболку с незнакомым логотипом. Хуже всего было то, что у настойчивого блондина при себе оказался блокнот для зарисовок, и именно зарисовки он и делал, бросая быстрые взгляды на аквариум. Тони только губы иронически изогнул – ну да, конечно, делай вид, что тебе интересны рыбы и ракушки, я-то знаю, зачем ты пришел… За кем ты пришел.

«Прекрати прятаться в гроте, народ же хочет шоу», - Лиза своих попыток не оставляла.  
«И что, я теперь должен прилипнуть к стеклу? Так я не сомик», - огрызнулся Тони, но из грота все-таки выбрался. Странный парень к этому моменту уже успел увлечься творческим процессом, сел на пол, привалившись к стеклянной стенке аквариума спиной, и что-то увлеченно дорисовывал. 

Если у Тони и был недостаток, кроме хвоста и умения мысленно разгонять митинги, то им было любопытство. Он подобрался к самой стенке, опустился вдоль нее на дно, царапнув не покрытый чешуей живот чем-то твердым, и стал заглядывать визитеру через плечо.

Вода искажала, но не слишком. А парень явно заработал себе идею-фикс, потому что его свежий набросок изображал безопасное подводное царство океанариума, снующих «русалок» и одну настоящую, почти сумевшую незаметно спрятаться в гроте, но только почти.

«Глазастый», - со смесью недовольства и восхищения подумал Тони, и художник тут же вздрогнул, оборачиваясь к нему.

Так глупо Тони себя в жизни не чувствовал: вместо того, чтобы грациозно плавать, в последний момент уворачиваясь от косяков пестрых тропических рыб или своих же «коллег по цеху», он валялся пузом на дне и смотрел на одного-единственного посетителя (что, в общем-то, было строго запрещено корпоративной политикой, но Тони на нее всегда чхать хотел, потому что – а что с ним можно сделать? Уволить? Не смешите!).

Губы парня шевельнулись, но никаких звуков, понятное дело, стекло не пропустило. Впрочем, Тони подумал, что это короткое слово было чем-то вроде «привет», а потому еле заметно кивнул и всполз по стеклу выше, стараясь не слишком светить перепончатыми пальцами.

Как этот тип заулыбался, засветил с той стороны глазами! Тони с трудом подавил желание улыбнуться в ответ – и вовсе не потому, что был от природы таким уж мрачным типом (хотя да, был, что есть, то есть), а потому что вот это уж точно считалось бы заигрыванием, а до заигрывания с посетителями даже Лиза не опускалась. То есть, она, конечно, крутила хвостом и грудью перед стеклом, но любимчиков у нее при этом не было, всем ее прелестей доставалось поровну…

Легка на помине. Едва Тони сумел отклеиться от стекла и отплыть подальше, как девица проплыла совсем рядом, с намеком задев его хвостом.

«Понравился?» - махнула руками она, еще и бровями выразительно поиграла.  
«Не твое дело», - привычно отмахнулся Тони.  
«Ой, да ладно. Сразу бы сказал, что не по девушкам…» - кажется, теперь, когда Лиза разгадала, как ей казалось, тайну его неприступности, ей стало легче с ним общаться. По крайней мере, не нужно было больше изображать под водой томных взглядов и вздохов.  
«Я сейчас выдерну у тебя из носу трубки, а потом прижму тебя ко дну и не отпущу, пока не захлебнешься. А окружающие решат, что это был порыв страсти. Как тебе такое развитие событий?» - движения рук Тони сделались рваными, резкими даже под водой. Лиза, увидев его злое лицо, испуганно огляделась по сторонам, что-то булькнула и отплыла. В то, что именно его способности к словесному запугиванию оказали столь своевременный эффект, Тони не поверил, и тоже принялся оглядываться. 

Ну, конечно. У стекла статуей застыл этот чертов художник… а нет, не застыл. Убедившись, что на него смотрят, парень поднял руки и медленно, по слову за раз выговорил:  
«Не надо ее топить. И не надо от меня прятаться. Поговорим?».

Тони помотал головой, отказываясь верить увиденному. Нет, жесты парня были непривычными – слишком резкими, но это, наверное, из-за того, что вокруг него не было воды. И сами знаки выглядели чуть не так. Но понять-то его было можно, и вот это было страннее всего: какой-то посторонний тип со скетчбуком умеет разговаривать на подводном языке жестов!

Именно это Тони и выдал привязавшемуся человеку, подкрепив напоследок пожеланием уйти и не мозолить больше глаза. Парень, что было вполне ожидаемо, только заулыбался и покачал головой.

«Ваш подводный язык жестов – это упрощенный пальцевой спецназовский».  
«Ах, упрощенный? Ну-ка, пойми, что я сейчас скажу!» - Тони криво ухмыльнулся и принялся вдохновенно излагать монолог Гамлета, чувствуя, что еще немного – и его перепонки станут очевидны даже на другом конце океанариума, но без растопыривания пальцев все эти «slings and arrows of outrageous fortune» было не показать.  
«Я очень надеюсь, что ты не матерился», - помолчав, ответил художник. - «Я что-то понял… про смерть… а дальше пошли сплошь незнакомые знаки».  
«Ну так?» - упрямо спросил Тони.  
«Хорошо… ваш язык – адаптированный для гражданских нужд спецназовский. Так пойдет?» - парень сделал просительные глаза, и Тони только кивнул. С чего это в нем цеховая солидарность проснулась, в самом-то деле?  
«Как тебя зовут?» - а этот светловолосый тип явно привык переть к своей цели с упорством носорога. – «Меня - Стив», - руки, не приспособленные к передаче имен целыми знаками, выдали по очереди четыре буквы.  
«А мне нельзя знакомиться с посетителями», - отрубил Тони и порадовался в кои веки, что есть какие-то дурацкие правила и они что-то ему запрещают.  
Стив явно опечалился и растерялся.  
«Ладно», - сказал он наконец. – «А разговаривать можно?».  
«Нет, конечно», - отмахнулся Тони. – «И, уж не сомневайся, меня ждет суровое взыскание», - никакое взыскание, разумеется, его не ждало. Но ведь, будь он наемной русалкой, оно не замедлило бы воспоследовать, так?  
«Прости», - Стив покачал головой. – «Я просто буду смотреть, ладно?».  
«Ну, уж этого я тебе запретить не могу», - Тони сделал максимально ехидное лицо, взмахнул длинным золотисто-алым хвостом и понесся вглубь бассейна.

Разумеется, спросить, какого беса Стив решил с ним общаться и почему не ушел, когда даже самых крепких скосила мигрень, он забыл.

 

 

## Часть 2

Ночью в аквариуме было тихо и спокойно: наемные «русалки» выбирались на сушу, снимали обмундирование, быстренько приходили в норму, заново учась дышать обычным воздухом, и бежали тратить дневное жалование – немаленькое, кстати: вредность, то, се… Тони оставался один и мог плавать в свое удовольствие, не думая о посторонних взглядах, а мог просто зависать в воде и спать, чуть пошевеливая хвостом, тоже неплохо.

В гроте его ждали тюбики с белковым концентратом, и обычно после дня с посетителями Тони был ужасно голоден, но сегодня есть почему-то не хотелось. Он поплавал туда и сюда вдоль стены для посетителей, забрался в грот и попытался заснуть. 

Не вышло.

Что-то царапало, какое-то странное чувство, эфемерное, как соринка в третьем глазу. 

Только когда откуда-то сверху дошла дрожь воды, Тони сообразил: он не один. Кто-то сидит там, высоко, у открытого края аквариума, и чем-то плюхает по воде.

Можно, конечно, было испугаться: ну вот, и трех лет не прошло, а его нашли, сейчас опутают сетью и потащат обратно в лабораторию. Или и того хуже: давешний парень все понял и разболтал ищейкам из комитета по контролю над генетическими экспериментами, и теперь его попросту утилизируют. Но страшно не было. Тони был почти уверен, что наверху ждет не бригада молчаливых мордоворотов с сетью, а ровно один светловолосый парень без царя в голове.

Тони стал медленно всплывать, стараясь не тревожить воду. Маневр удался: он оставался незамеченным до последнего, и сумел вдоволь насмотреться на напряженно-выжидательное лицо Стива, задумчиво водящего раскрытой ладонью по воде и временами хлопающего по ней.

Стив, даром что глазастый, заметил его в последний момент, когда между лицом Тони и его рукой оставалась только тонкая пленочка воды. Вздрогнул, конечно. И руку убрал.

\- Ты давно тут?.. – спросил он, но Тони вопрос проигнорировал: что за глупость, разговаривать голосом с тем, у кого уши под водой?

Тони всплыл, осторожно высунул в неуютный воздух голову и замотал ею, вытрясая воду из ушей. И брызгаясь, конечно.

\- Так ты давно тут? – повторил Стив, и Тони посмотрел на него неодобрительно, как на нашкодившего кота. Он уцепился пальцами за бортик и втащил себя на него, устроился, свесив большую часть хвоста в воду, и только потом ответил, стараясь, чтобы руки, не привыкшие к воздуху, двигались четко:  
«Нет. Но ляпать по воде – плохая идея. Мне-то все равно, а рыбы нервничают».  
\- Почему ты продолжаешь говорить жестами? – нахмурился Стив.  
«Угадай», - криво ухмыльнулся Тони. – «Раз ты сюда пришел, основную часть ведь угадал?».  
\- Я понял, что ты – эксперимент четвертого поколения. Но сначала не поверил. Их… _вас_ ведь всех…  
«Не всех», - Тони мотнул головой и нервно сглотнул. Переходить с дыхания жабрами на легкие было непривычно и достаточно неприятно. – «И что? Побежишь жаловаться? Опасный мутант в месте массового скопления детей?».  
\- Не побегу, - твердо заявил Стив. – Я сам… такой же.  
«Да? И где твои дополнительные конечности, ветвистые рога или раздвоенные копыта?» - выражение лица Тони добавляло яда в каждое слово.  
\- Я шестого поколения. Уже после закона.  
«Рад за тебя», - Тони отвернулся. Что ж, мутанты шестого поколения были практически людьми – идеальными людьми, если так посмотреть. Любви и обожания им это не добавляло: кому приятно жить, зная, что рядом бродит воплощенное совершенство? Уж скорее он со своим хвостом добьется равноправия…  
\- В общем, я не побегу доносить. Тем более, что замаскировался ты хорошо.  
«Хочешь спрятать дерево – спрячь его в лесу, так у вас говорят?» - Тони взмахнул руками и вскинул брови, обозначая вопрос. О деревьях и, тем более, лесах представление у него было самое смутное.  
\- Так, - Стив кивнул, но с мысли себя сбить не дал. – Но почему все-таки ты говоришь руками?

Тони долго недовольно смотрел на человека, сетуя на его непонятливость.

«Зачем мне голосовые связки, если я всю жизнь должен провести в воде?» - спросил, наконец, он.

\- Ты… не можешь говорить? – с оттенком недоверия переспросил Стив.  
«Мне нечем», - отрезал Тони.  
\- Понятно… Но ты меня слышишь и понимаешь… как так?  
«Годы подготовки», - Тони не хотел распространяться о том, где эти годы прошли и к чему они его готовили. Ему не повезло появиться на свет всего за два года до закона об этичности, - что, в общем, многое объясняло понимающему человеку. Например, то, что мутанты, у которых более половины тела было изменено, больше не считались людьми, переходя в разряд домашних животных или сложных роботов-игрушек. Или то, что его явно делали не серийно, а под заказ, наделив заранее определенными чертами, вроде яркой чешуи и приятного, но не слащаво-бесполого, как у многих «четвертых», лица. 

\- Ты должен был сразу из лаборатории попасть к заказчику, - все-таки, Стив был не безнадежен, соображал он достаточно быстро.  
«Примерно так».  
\- Так почему ты здесь?  
«Счастливая случайность».

Счастливую случайность звали Вирджинией, и она была младшим научным сотрудником той лаборатории, где его собирали. Может, она была одним из первых борцов против неэтичных мутаций, а может, ей было его по-женски жалко, но план побега и, что гораздо важнее, план дальнейшей жизни придумала именно она. Сам бы он, несмотря на развитый интеллект, не смог: слишком мало знаний о жизни в большом мире. 

\- Тебе здесь нравится? – явно обдумывая какой-то план, спросил Стив.  
«Здесь намного лучше, чем в лаборатории. Спокойнее. Меня никто, кроме этой припадочной Лизы и тебя не трогает. Да, мне здесь нравится. А что?».  
\- Я могу забрать тебя отсюда.  
«Нет уж, благородный рыцарь, соизвольте оставить своего белого коня на парковке океанариума и не делайте глупостей!» - фыркнул Тони, и Стив вздрогнул, потому что это был первый звук, изданный русалкой за время пребывания на суше.  
\- Я половины слов не понял, - честно заявил он.  
«Оставь. Меня. В покое. Так понятно?» - медленно и четко просигнализировал Тони, начиная злиться. Спаситель, в самом деле, выискался! У него тут налаженная жизнь, не самая разнообразная и веселая, но это точно лучше, чем развлекать какого-нибудь богатого извращенца…

Момент, когда у Стива остекленели глаза, он пропустил.

Пропустить момент, когда человек сгреб его за плечи и втянул в кусачий поцелуй, не удалось.

«Ты с ума сошел?!» - мысленно затрепыхался он, но это только добавило в поцелуй зубов и страсти. – «Отпусти меня немедленно!».

Тщетно. «Шестой» оказался сдвинутым на всю голову, и мысленные посылы воспринимал прямо противоположным образом. Логика подсказывала, что, в таком случае, надо позвать его – но интуиция была против, шепча «Если он отказ воспринимает как руководство к действию, что же будет с прямым разрешением?». 

Это было бы ужасно, не окажись поцелуй, несмотря на всю его неловкость, приятным. А так его вполне возможно стало переждать, тем более что заполошные мысли, как и остальные мысли, покинули голову Тони очень быстро.

\- Прости… - оторвавшись, растерянно проговорил человек. – Прости, я… я слышу от тебя что-то… странное.   
«Ничего подобного я не говорил и не думал даже!» - нервно замахал руками Тони.   
\- Но я слышал, - заупрямился Стив. – Ты звал меня.  
«Я никого не звал! Я вообще не умею звать, только прогонять!».  
\- А, так это ты всех разогнал вчера?  
«Уже позавчера. Перевалило за полночь. Да, я. А ты…».  
\- А я ненормальный, - безумно и счастливо улыбнулся парень. – Я слышал что-то вроде песни… или шепота? В общем, слышал. И до сих пор слышу.  
«Безмерно рад за тебя, но с этим не ко мне. Я, если ты еще не заметил, русалка».  
\- И что? – непонимающе уточнил Стив.  
«Ааа, забудь», - Тони закатил глаза и спрыгнул с бортика в воду. Стив явно говорил что-то ему вслед, но Тони только устремлялся в глубину, движением выгоняя из головы остатки мыслей.

Итак, за один день он продемонстрировал собственную неестественную природу постороннему парню и получил первый поцелуй. Хорошо это или плохо, понять было трудно.

Тони забрался в грот, всосал половину тюбика абстрактной еды и устроился удобнее для сна.

 

 

## Часть 3

На следующий день Стив не пришел. Тони не знал, радоваться ему или злиться, а потому на всякий случай решил уйти в работу и до самого закрытия развлекал детей, подростков и забредших порелаксировать после работы взрослых. Он даже перестал по такому поводу прятаться в гроте и гонять Лизу, что та явно восприняла очень по-своему. Что странно, ее улыбки и взгляды почти перестали бесить.   
«Что, не пришел твой воздыхатель сегодня?» - в свободную минутку подколола девушка, и Тони тут же снова ощетинился.  
«Ничего это не мой воздыхатель».  
«Ну-ну, и поэтому ты весь день у стекла торчишь, высматривая. Обычно-то тебя из грота не выманишь».  
«Лиза, послушай доброго совета: прекрати совать нос в мою жизнь», - резко отмахнулся Тони.  
«А она у тебя есть, эта жизнь? Приходишь ты явно раньше всех, уходишь позже, ни с кем из наших не общаешься…».  
«Именно. Что как бы намекает, что я не хочу. Оставь меня в покое, а?».  
«Ладно, ладно, грусти себе в одиночестве», - Лиза подмигнула и скрылась где-то в водорослях, только кончик искусственного хвоста снаружи оставив. Хвост был пошлого розово-лилового цвета.

Стив же убил день на важные и сложные дела.  
\- Фьюри, на нашей базе случайно нельзя оборудовать большой аквариум с океанской водой и живностью?  
\- В принципе, можно, - поразмыслив, отозвался шеф. – Но зачем? Решил все-таки снова завести рыбок?  
\- Не смешно. Прошлых Романова сожрала. И не надо мне говорить, что ей очень стыдно.  
\- А, так это все-таки была она… - протянул Фьюри. – Ладно, я думаю, мы сможем оборудовать аквариум. Насколько большой? – уточнил он, думая масштабами парочки ванн.  
\- Такой… размером с озеро, хотя бы, - ошарашил его Стив. – Лучше больше, конечно. И там должен быть просторный грот.  
\- Капитан… вы намерены притащить на базу очередной подарочек?  
\- Наверное, - не стал отпираться Стив.  
\- «Наверное?» - поднял единственную видимую бровь Фьюри.  
\- Если он согласится.

Романова догнала его в коридоре.  
\- Говоррррят, ты снова заводишь ррррыбок? – промурлыкала она, хищно светя янтарными глазищами.  
\- Бессовестно врут, - помотал головой Стив. «Пятой», в целом, человекообразной, он побаивался. Уж лучше русалка-«четвертый», от него хотя бы сразу ждешь какого-то подвоха. А от этой красивой рыжей девицы не ждешь ничего, кроме легкого флирта, а потом застаешь ее по пояс в собственном аквариуме, с животным урчанием поедающей тамошних золотых рыбок живьем…

Рыжая не отставала.  
\- У нас будет новенький? А кто?

Стив вздохнул. Девушке, кроме кошачьих глаз, ушей и когтей, в свое время досталось кошачье же любопытство в комплекте с интуицией. Врать ей не получалось, да и не любил он врать.  
\- Если все получится, будет. Русалка… или как это про мужчин надо говорить? Русал?  
\- «Четвертый»? – округлила глаза Романова. – Их же…  
\- Не всех, - вздохнул Стив. – И учти, к нему лучше не приближаться с гастрономическим интересом.  
\- Я же не нарочно, оно само как-то получилось, - Романова виновато потупилась, мохнатые уши, опущенные в жесте стыда, стали перпендикулярно голове и показались из-под прически.  
\- Я знаю, - кивнул Стив. 

Ну, знал он, что «пятые» - самые нестабильные из мутантов, в том числе, и психически – а толку? Рыбок все равно было жалко.

Остаток дня прошел в попытках договориться с рабочими, выборе подходящего места на базе и разработке плана будущего аквариума. Такие хлопоты здорово отвлекали от мыслей о возможном несогласии русала и о самом русале, недовольно бьющем хвостом, но не вырывающемся.  
**  
Устроившись в своем гроте на ночь, Тони совсем было заснул, но тут на него накинулись с успехом отгоняемые весь день мысли. А если ему удалось-таки прогнать человека насовсем? Это, конечно, хорошо: его секрет останется при нем и его одиночество никто не станет тревожить, но…

Тони недовольно булькнул и перевернулся вниз головой. Еще не хватало ему начать грезить о несбыточном. Так и до подводных волшебниц, щедро отсыпающих глупым русалкам ноги в обмен на адскую боль додуматься можно.

Наверху, кажется, что-то плеснуло, и Тони замер в своем гроте боясь пошевелиться. Нет, показалось, спите, жители бассейна, в бассейне все спокойно…

Стив не пришел и на следующий день. И еще через день. И не показывался почти месяц. Тони уже перестал ждать и почти совсем перестал думать о странном голубоглазом парне, неуклюже складывающем руки в знаки, только царапалось что-то внутри по вечерам, когда океанариум пустел, а бассейн-аквариум затихал, предоставляя ему комфортное и долгожданное некогда одиночество. Ну в самом деле, обижаться было глупо – сам ведь прогонял. Но то, что царапалось, задевая коготками душу, повадилось еще и мурлыкать тихонько – «а вдруг дело не в тебе? Вдруг с ним просто что-то случилось? А с ним могло – откуда этот парень мог знать спецназовский язык жестов, в самом-то деле, как не благодаря работе? Вдруг он никогда больше не придет, и не потому, что не хочет тебя беспокоить, а потому что банально умер (или, учитывая специфику мутации «шестого» и природное упрямство, умер небанально)?».

Тони начал ненавидеть свой внутренний голос.

Сперва у него окончательно пропал аппетит. Не то чтобы он когда-то предвкушал возможность питания этим своим жидким пищевым картоном, но теперь она совсем перестала его вдохновлять. А потом пропал и сон. 

И вот на третьи сутки без сна, когда утро показалось просто каким-то фрагментом бесконечного дурацкого дня, перед стеклом все-таки появился Стив. Выглядел он не то чтобы очень хорошо: правая рука в лубке, бровей и ресниц нет в принципе, как и половины волос на голове, а когда он повернул голову, высматривая что-то… ладно, кого-то… - в общем, оказалось, что половина лица у него представляет собой сплошной ожог. 

Если Тони что-то понимал в людях, хоть и модифицированных, так это то, что с такими травмами их никто не должен выпустить из больницы. Но вот он тут, щурится обожженными глазами, высматривает.

«Думаю, рассказывать, что с тобой произошло, не разрешает уже твоя корпоративная этика», - выговорил он, подплыв к стеклу и едва призвав к порядку вздумавшие дрожать руки.  
«Я тоже рад тебя видеть», - понять пальцевую речь Стива было очень трудно, с учетом того, что правая рука двигала только кончиками торчащих из гипса пальцев.  
«Кажется, тебе надо повидаться не со мной, а с врачом».  
«Мы уже виделись и расстались, довольные друг другом», - пусть и неразборчивая, пальцевая речь парня стала сложнее. Учил, значит, обновлял словарный запас. Почему-то это порадовало Тони.  
«Что, твоя мутация позволяет быстрее прийти в норму?».  
«Точно. Через пару дней буду как новенький».  
«А пока распугаешь всех детей в океанариуме?».  
«А что, это можно делать только тебе?» - целая половина лица Стива усмехнулась.  
«Примерно так. Слушай, иди… куда-нибудь. Приди в себя, срастись нормально, на тебя больно смотреть».  
«А ты?..».  
«Не успею добраться до Канадской границы. Иди. Я буду здесь».

Стив, помявшись, все-таки ушел, еще и прихрамывая, не иначе как для полноты картины. А Тони остался и плавал отчего-то с дурацкой счастливой улыбкой, такой светлой, что даже Лиза не стала язвить по поводу, только изобразила издалека одобрительный жест.

 

 

## Часть 4

Стив действительно выздоравливал очень быстро: уже на следующий день показался без лубка, а через неделю о том, что он напоминал статиста из фильма о зомби-апокалипсисе, напоминала только слишком светлая, лишенная загара кожа на половине лица. 

Ровно через неделю парень явился со скетчбуком и, как ни в чем не бывало, принялся рисовать. Скоро к нему совсем привыкли и посетители океанариума, и работники: «русалки» приветственно махали ему, а некоторые, кто меньше остальных был привязан к работе с полным соцпакетом и большим жалованием, еще и сигналили жестами. Стив им охотно отвечал, вызывая у Тони приступы странной злости.

Через неделю регулярных визитов Стива в океанариум Тони успел обозлиться, не суметь разобраться в причинах своей злости и обозлиться еще сильнее. И как раз тогда Стив решил снова явиться ночью. 

Как именно он проникал в хорошо охраняемый, полный ценных видов живых существ океанариум, Тони решил не спрашивать. А вот какого черта ему надо…

«Ну, ты всех обаял. Даже Лиза решила переключиться с мрачного мизантропичного меня на улыбчивого и приветливого тебя. Что еще?» - угрюмо спросил он, вспрыгнув на бортик бассейна.  
\- Я хотел убедиться, что тут никто не знает о тебе, - виновато развел руками Стив. – Даже пару раз сходил с этими ребятами в бар после закрытия.  
«И как?» - настороженно уточнил Тони.  
\- Ну, за исключением того, что абсолютно все они уверены, что ты не то маньяк, не то аутист, не то у тебя просто жестокая агорафобия, никаких ошеломляющих сведений о тебе никто не выдал.   
«И это хорошо».  
\- Правда, кое-кто вспомнил какую-то девушку, которая раньше тебя часто навещала, а потом перестала.   
«Я этой «кое-кому» точно любопытные глаза выколупаю», - недовольно скривился Тони. Так давно, чтобы помнить визиты Вирджинии, в океанариуме работала только Лиза.   
\- Так что за девушка? Кто-то из твоей… лабораторной жизни?  
«Ну скажи уже сразу – «прошлой». Тем более что это правда», - Тони быстро ответил и демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, показывая, что говорить больше на эту тему не намерен.  
\- Ты только скажи: от нее стоит ожидать неприятностей?  
«Кому? Мне – точно не стоит. Тебе или тем, кого ты представляешь… не знаю. А что?».

Стив довольно долго молчал, разглядывая нахохлившегося на краю бассейна русала. На воздухе тому явно было слишком прохладно, и он непроизвольно старался сжаться в комок, чтобы не терять тепло. Стив сделал мысленную пометку насчет теплолюбивости русала и осторожно сообщил:  
\- Есть одна организация… неправительственная, если это важно. Она охотно принимает мутантов любого поколения, и не спрашивает, что у них за душой и в прошлом.   
«Террористы?» - деловито уточнил Тони, понимая, к чему ведет Стив.  
\- Нет. Совсем наоборот.   
«Не верю», - скривился русал.  
\- Я похож на террориста? – обезоруживающе улыбнулся Стив.  
«Сейчас? – нет. Пару недель назад? – еще как», - не обманулся Тони.  
\- Ладно, хорошо. Это _не совсем_ правительственная организация.  
«А, такая, все победы которой властные хмыри записывают на свой счет, но при самом незначительном поражении открещиваются и отдают всех под суд? Миленько. И что дальше?».  
\- Дальше… Я подумал, что тебе, может быть, уже надоело быть развлечением для детей младшего школьного возраста.  
«Есть еще подростки в пубертате».  
\- И что, они тебя устраивают?  
«Меня вообще мало что устраивает», - Тони недовольно плеснул хвостом по воде. Звук был такой, словно по морю хлестнули огромной сетью. Стив уважительно покосился на хвост, выглядевший крайне безобидно и сказочно.  
\- Я предлагаю тебе присоединиться. Никаких детей, никакого распорядка дня и общество… гм, тебе подобных, - Стив и сам понимал, что прозвучало это, мягко говоря, хреново.  
«Это каких же? У вас там есть тайный склад с не подвергшимися утилизации «четвертыми»? А то, может, и «третьих» парочка завалялась?» - съязвил русал, но Стив на удивление серьезно кивнул.  
\- У нас есть с десяток «пятых» и несколько «третьих». Таких, как ты, в смысле, «четвертых», правда, нет. А из «шестых» только я и один мой друг.   
«Заповедник гоблинов»? – уточнил Тони скептически. – «У нашего Лемюэля три ноги, и мы прозвали его «неотразимчиком»?».  
\- Что-то вроде, - Стив кивнул ужасно серьезно. Он почти все делал серьезно, а уж в разговоре с Тони ему нельзя было ошибаться, так что он хранил спокойствие и значительность памятника.  
«Прости, я привык быть уникальным. Можно сказать, самой крупной рыбой в своем аквариуме», - Тони скептически хмыкнул, легкомысленно помахал рукой и спрыгнул в воду – гибко, без всплеска. Стив только головой покачал. Его дико бесила манера этого существа заканчивать разговор.  
**  
\- Ну и где же твоя ррррыбка? – пристала к Стиву Романова, едва он переступил порог тренировочного зала на базе.  
\- Он не рыбка. И он думает.  
\- Скажи пррррямо: он отказался, - фыркнула эта ненормальная рыжеухая рысь, чем дала Стиву повод кинуться на нее с воинственным криком и повалять всласть по матам. Романова была гибкая и цепкая, спарринг с ней всегда был удовольствием, но теперь к этому удовольствии примешивалось личное: хотелось победить ее и, следовательно, победить ее слова. Глупо, но действенно.

\- Хм, так он все-таки существует? – уточнил, подходя к стойке с луками, Бартон. Он был еще одним свихнувшимся «пятым», но его общество, в отличие от общества Романовой, Стива не напрягало. Возможно, потому, что парень с глазами хищной птицы и ее же привычкой забираться как можно выше, оглядывая все с недосягаемого расстояния, никогда не ел капитанских рыбок.

\- Он более чем существует. И, я надеюсь, он все-таки решит правильно и присоединится к нам.  
\- Русал, хм… Как его зовут? – из-за немигающего взгляда и спокойного лица Бартон постоянно казался полусонным и скучающим, но это было обманчивое впечатление. Существо любопытнее и каверзнее надо было еще поискать  
\- Не знаю, - чуть покривил душой Стив. Другие русалки, с которыми он виделся в баре, говорили, что мрачного темноволосого парня зовут Тони, но сам он имени так и не назвал. Мог ведь и каким-нибудь Арчибальдом оказаться.   
\- Не знаешь? А что ты вообще про него знаешь? И почему тащишь к нам? – удивился Бартон, храня, впрочем, все то же скучающее выражение лица.  
\- Я знаю, что он – уцелевший «четвертый». И, мягко говоря, ненавидит свою нынешнюю работу.  
\- О, это меняет дело, - Бартон ухмыльнулся, взял все-таки лук, над которым уже давно занес руку, и отправился к своим ненаглядным мишеням.

 

 

## Часть 5

Стив продолжил приходить, но только днем. Ночью он больше не показывался, не то понял, что людям и нелюдям нужно спать, не то были дела поважнее. Ни о чем важном они с Тони больше не говорили, и вообще обменивались хорошо если десятком реплик за день: Стив все больше рисовал, Тони, поломавшись для приличия, позировал. Ему казалось странным, что кто-то, прекрасно знающий о том, что он «четвертый», по-прежнему видит не ДНК, похожую на безумную вышивку, не серую под искусственным загаром кожу и не жабры, а яркий самостоятельный хвост.

В один прекрасный день Тони обнаружил в гроте незнакомые тюбики с питательными смесями. Он внимательно осмотрел их, прочитал от первого до последнего слова этикетки, но так и не понял главного: откуда тут это взялось? Вирджиния давно договорилась с руководством океанариума о том, что в аквариуме с русалками должны быть тюбики с едой, и Тони не знал, чего эта отважная рыженькая девушка наплела скептикам из руководства, чтобы добиться своего, да и не хотел знать, если честно. В одном он был уверен: вещи, бывшие неизменными годами, не меняются просто так… и не меняются к лучшему.

Впрочем, выбирать было не из чего, так что Тони, помаявшись, присосался-таки к этому новшеству. 

Что ж. Это было гораздо вкуснее обычного концентрата с неопределенным вкусом и омерзительным послевкусием. Что такое «курица с грибами», русал не знал, но готов был согласиться, что надпись на тюбике хотя бы как-то согласуется с реальным вкусом еды.

Может, кому на сытый желудок соображалось хуже, но Тони был не из таких. Сытый организм радостно принялся проницать мыслью истинную суть вещей.  
«Приручает», - со смесью недовольства и восхищения подмал русал. – «Я бы даже сказал «прикармливает». Хрен ему». 

Впрочем, выбрасывать тюбики со вкусной едой на край бассейна в знак протеста Тони не стал.

 

\- Ну так что, капитан Роджерс? – издевательски-официально начал Фьюри. - Аквариум мы построили, можно хоть акул запускать. Дело за вами, - Фьюри смотрел иронически. Похоже, он тоже сомневался, что у Стива получится уговорить русала по-хорошему.  
\- Думаю, еще через пару недель он согласится, - уверенным тоном заявил Стив, хотя в нем самом никакой уверенности не было.   
\- Да я уж надеюсь. Пока твоя находка слишком дорого нам обходится. Вот куда, скажи, уходят тюбики рациона, жизненно необходимого для нашей космической программы?  
\- Туда и уходят, - со вздохом признал Стив. Он и сам понимал, что в его желании заполучить русалку любой ценой слишком много личного – и это плохо, потому что цель не всегда оправдывает средства, а средства у организации никак не безграничны. – Но знали бы вы, сэр, чем он питался до этого…  
\- Могу себе представить, - кивнул Фьюри. – А вот откуда ты знаешь? Вряд ли он выдал тебе порцию для дегустации.  
\- Я… кое с кем встретился. И узнал. И даже попробовал.  
\- «Кое с кем»? – неодобрительно сверкнул единственным глазом Фьюри. – Стив, гражданские…  
\- Она не совсем гражданская. Она помогла ему сбежать из лаборатории. До передачи… заказчику.

Фьюри вздохнул. Он был «шестым» и, наверное, не мог толком представить себе, как это – знать с самого начала, что тебя, умного, красивого и так далее, создали специально, чтобы ублажать кого-то, пресытившегося доступными удовольствиями.

\- Как вы ее вообще разыскали?  
\- А ее вовсе даже и не я разыскивал. Ее агент Коулсон нашел. Что характерно, в тюрьме.  
\- Ну, ей повезло, что в тюрьме, а не на кладбище, - Фьюри не уставал поражаться авантюризму капитана. Найти уцелевшего «четвертого» и не потребовать начальство (должно же над ним быть какое-то начальство, пусть даже оно и не слишком в курсе?) выдать его, а приняться ходить кругами, уговаривая… Найти отбывающую срок женщину, чтобы поговорить с ней о причине ее тюремного заключения… А вот, кстати, интересно, какова формулировка ее приговора? Явно ведь там не написано «Сидит за организацию побега мутанта штучной работы»?  
\- Вы думаете, ее корпорация упекла после побега? – усмехнулся Стив. – Зря.   
\- А что она тогда натворила?  
\- Сбила человека. Насмерть.  
\- _Просто_ человека? – прищурил глаз Фьюри.  
\- Да нет, не просто. Заказчика.

Фьюри молчал минуты с полторы.   
\- Отважная женщина, - резюмировал он. – Где она сейчас?  
\- Все вопросы к Филу. Он куда лучше умеет договариваться с законом, чем я.  
\- Ну да, ну да, закон – что дышло: как повернул, так и вышло. Коулсон умеет. Ладно, мне уже и самому интересно, чем это дело завершится. Только… пощадите наш бюджет, Стив. Пара корзин роз – или что там ваша находка предпочитает? Треску?.. - его не опустошит, а вот в космическую программу больше не лазьте.  
\- А пищевой концентрат? – напрягся Стив. Жидкий картон, которым русал питался, судя по всему, всю сознательную жизнь, вызывал у него дрожь и рвотные позывы, хотя капитан был не из привередливых.  
\- Будет ему концентрат. Есть кое-какие скрытые резервы. Но остальное изволь согласовывать.  
\- Есть, сэр, - облегченно улыбнулся Стив.  
**  
«Надеюсь, тебе нравится новый паек», - поприветствовал русала Стив.  
«Нравится. Но я все равно не намерен переезжать в логово вашей организации», - отрезал Тони и проплыл мимо, увлекаемый в разноцветный русалочий хоровод.  
«Я даже не думал заманивать тебя сбалансированной и вкусной едой», - усмехнулся Стив, помахав руками уже вслед уплывающему рыболюду. Вести дальнейший диалог сделалось невозможно, но Стив был не в обиде: он вынул из сумки скетчбук и принялся зарисовывать резвящихся русалок.

\- Оооо, сколько тут рррыбок… - томно проурчали где-то справа. Стив обернулся и встретился взглядом с Бартоном, невозмутимо удерживающим под локоток увлеченно следящую за подводной жизнью Романову.  
\- А вы тут что делаете? – напряженным голосом спросил Стив.  
\- То же, что и ты. Любуемся красотами океана, - непередаваемо ехидно ответствовал Бартон, очень вовремя разворачивая Романову лицом от аквариума, а то рысь уже примеривалась, как бы это проскрести прочными когтями стекло.  
\- Стиив! – радостно протянула женщина. – Так это здесь ты торррчишь все последние дни? Понимаю, тут и без рррусалок прррекрррасно…

И, разумеется, именно в этот момент одной конкретной русалке мужеска полу нужно было выплыть к обзорному стеклу. Увидев Стива в компании двух странных людей, русал недовольно скривился и попытался было уплыть.

«Стой! Это наши ребята, тоже хотят познакомиться», - постарался убедить его и себя самого Стив.  
«Пятые?» - подозрительно уточнил русал, резко замирая и чуть пошевеливая хвостом.  
«А что, это так заметно?» - удивился Стив.  
«Эта девица думает, как бы меня сожрать. Парень, кстати, тоже не против, но у него получше с выдержкой. Глаза выдают обоих».  
\- Стив, о чем ты таком машешь? – поинтересовался Бартон, жестко ухватив девушку повыше локтя. Романова урчала и порывалась прилипнуть к стеклу носом.  
\- О том, что он прекрасно разглядел в вас «пятых» и недоволен вашими кулинарными пристрастиями.  
\- Хм… - лучник немного помолчал, а потом принялся быстро-быстро шевелить руками, убеждая в чем-то русала.  
\- А ты-то откуда этот язык знаешь? – удивился Стив.  
\- У меня есть прошлое. Как у всех нас, - тоном «не спрашивай, и мне не придется лгать» ответил Бартон.

 

Тони подплыл к самому стеклу. Парень с птичьими глазами не мог увидеть его, стоя прямо перед ним, а потому странно поворачивал голову то вправо, то влево. Женщина с явными признаками кошачьих хищно посверкивала в его адрес желтыми глазами, но помахала когтистой ручкой вполне приветливо.

«Покажете кого-нибудь из «третьих» - и я обещаю подумать», - отмахался наконец Тони. В самом деле, младшие поколения могут чувствовать себя свободнее где угодно. Вот старшие…

О том, что «третьи», вообще-то, славились не только психической, но и физической нестабильностью, Тони предпочел не думать.

 

 

## Часть 6

\- Он очаррровательный, - вынесла свой вердикт Романова. Похоже, сам факт наличия в этом мире настолько идеального существа, как смесь мужчины с вожделенной «рррыбкой», радовал ее неимоверно. – Ты должен постаррраться и заполучить его.

Бартон недовольно глянул на воодушевленную женщину и легонько стиснул под столом ее руку. По-своему, он был ревнив. Хотя против русалки на базе ничего не имел, о чем и заявил в свою очередь.

Фьюри мученически прикрыл глаз рукой. 

\- Ну, и где проблема теперь? Треска была невкусная, розы колючие - что, Стив?   
\- Он хочет посмотреть на кого-нибудь из наших «третьих», - сознался капитан, прекрасно зная, что за этим последует.  
\- А на цирк лилипутов он посмотреть не хочет? Я не стану дергать занятых людей только затем, чтобы какой-то «четвертый», пусть и двадцать раз уникальный, разглядывал их.  
\- Но его ведь разглядывают? Каждый день с девяти и до восьми, без выходных и праздников, - тихо возразил Стив.  
\- Я думаю, есть другой способ склонить чашу весов в нашу пользу, - заявил Коулсон, до того молча стоявший в прямоугольнике света на полу. «Еще одни теплолюбивый и чешуйчатый», - подумал Стив. – Я уже добился пересмотра дела мисс Поттс. Когда ее освободят, - надо же, не «если», а «когда»! – она сможет быть куда убедительнее всех нас.

На памяти Стива Коулсон был единственным вменяемым «пятым». То есть, может, он и разграблял птичьи гнезда, как велели ему змеиные гены, но скрывал это настолько хорошо, что даже вполне сходил за обычного человека… если надевал темные очки и прекращал пробегать по губам раздвоенным языком.

\- Тогда будем ждать? – полувопросительно выговорил Стив. Он уже понял, что его личное дело стремительно превращалось в развлечение для всей команды, а команда эта, при всех ее достоинствах, была весьма азартна и склонна зарываться.  
\- Будем, - кивнул Фьюри и крайне неодобрительным взглядом смерил парочку «Бартон – Романова». Клинт тут же спрятал лазерную указку за спину, а Наташа с поразительной достоверностью изобразила, что просто искала под столом потерянную сережку, а вовсе не гонялась за юрким красным пятнышком, как вы могли подумать?  
**  
Когда перед стеклом океанариума возник не заказанный и, вроде бы, обещанный «третий», а какой-то незнакомый «пятый» в компании Стива и Вирджинии, Тони не знал, радоваться ему или злиться. То есть, первым делом-то он обрадовался, стрелой долетел до стекла и влип в него ладонями и носом, но потом сообразил, что его снова пытаются вытащить из привычного бассейна, на этот раз, играя на чувстве благодарности.

«Мисс Поттс говорит, что рада видеть тебя… в порядке», - сообщил Стив, но Тони только скривился.  
«Я прекрасно слышу мисс Поттс, можешь не трудиться переводить».  
«В каком смысле – слышишь?» - не понял Стив.  
«Да уж не в прямом. Что, она не рассказала тебе, чем, собственно, занималась в той лаборатории, и как мы познакомились?».  
«В самых общих чертах. Она говорит, что занималась настройкой… заказанных на… заказчиков», - руки Стива надолго замирали в воздухе, пока он искал слова, которые не оскорбили бы и не вернули ненужных воспоминаний.  
«Именно этим она и занималась. Она, видишь ли, телепат. И мы до сих пор прекрасно друг друга понимаем».

Для подкрепления своих слов, Тони отпустил в сторону женщины короткую обиженную мысль. Судя по тени, пробежавшей по лицу Вирджинии, мысль была поймана, препарирована и воспринята.

«Не надо обижаться на меня. Я не могла навещать тебя в последние годы», - ее мысленный голос воспринимался как шепот где-то в затылке.  
«Это было слишком опасно?» - язвительно спросил он.  
«Это было слишком трудно. С учетом того, что до вчерашнего полудня я сидела в тюрьме», - по улыбке Вирджинии никто бы не сказал, что она говорит о неприятных вещах, еще не успевших стать прошлым – или что она испытывает весь комплект кошмарных ощущений, щедро выделяемый тем, кто попадает под мысли Тони.  
«Из-за меня?» - тут же спросил русал, чувствуя, что если она скажет «да», ему придется соглашаться и переезжать, потому что иначе чувство вины сожрет его за какую-то неделю.  
«Косвенно», - снова улыбнулась она. – «Это долгая история, и я бы предпочла рассказывать ее голосом. Успела, видишь ли, отвыкнуть от асфальтового катка твоих мыслей».  
«Прости», - он постарался остановить этот «каток», прекратив думать направленно. – «Ты вытащил ее из-за решетки?» - уже руками просил он у Стива. Тот покачал головой и кивнул на незнакомого «пятого». Тот сдержанно кивнул Тони и снова замер.  
«И что, вы убедили ее, что она должна убедить меня перебраться к вам? Было бы неплохо понять для начала, кто такие эти «вы» и что вам от меня нужно. Явно ведь не умение вызывать приступы депрессии размышлениями в широком диапазоне».  
«Ты удивишься, узнав, насколько полезным может оказаться такое умение», - усмехнулся Стив. – «Проверь вечером свой грот. Думаю, ночью тебе будет, чем заняться».  
«Мне будет, чем заняться, даже если я его не проверю – я, видишь ли, ночами сплю», - с царственным презрением заявил Тони и скрестил руки на груди. Мисс Поттс, не понявшая ни слова, но узнавшая знакомый жест, заулыбалась широко, и Тони не смог устоять – улыбнулся в ответ.

Такой улыбки – не кривой ухмылки, не ядовитой усмешки, а искренней, начиная от глаз, Стив не мрачном лице русала до сих пор не видел. И не отказался бы насладиться этим редким зрелищем еще.

 

\- А что у него в гроте-то? – полюбопытствовал агент Коулсон.  
\- Что-то вроде лифта. Доставляет тюбики с едой – или другие вещи, - объяснила Вирджиния.  
\- И, я так понял, капитан решил, что пришло время «других вещей»?  
\- Именно. Я отправил ему планшет. С информацией о нашей организации.  
\- Неосмотрительно… - покачал головой Фил. – Хотя, если директор Фьюри одобрил… А этот ваш подводный житель хоть знает, как пользоваться планшетом?

Стив замер. Об этом он как-то не подумал. Зато Вирджиния заулыбалась ехиднее самого русала.  
\- Поверьте, он разберется. Или я ничего в нем не понимаю.  
**  
Обнаруженное в гроте техническое устройство Тони заворожило. Оно было плоское, гладкое, со скругленными углами и, судя по подмигивающим световым индикаторам, прекрасно себя чувствовало под водой. Тони провел пальцем по темной поверхности, и она засветилась, продемонстрировав уже виденный однажды на футболке Стива логотип – какая-то стилизованная до полной неопознаваемости птица, не то орел, не то беркут, но точно не пингвин, те крылья так сильно не раскидывают…

Потыкав немного в экран, Тони убедился, что тот прекрасно реагирует даже на легкие прикосновения, что масштаб регулируется примерно тем жестом, которым он привык стряхивать воду с пальцев, выбираясь на воздух, и что небольшие ярлыки вокруг странной птицы явно оставлены кем-то не просто так. Ткнув в один, русал получил несколько экранов убористого текста, начинающегося с пафосной аббревиатуры. Тони скривился, – такое количество официально выглядящих букв нагоняло на него тоску, - но все-таки углубился в чтение.

 

Утром первыми посетителями океанариума (первыми – значит «пробравшимися за полтора часа до официального открытия») стала уже виденная парочка «пятых», за которыми присматривал сурового вида одноглазый чернокожий тип, причем чернокож он был аж в двух смыслах: мало того, что негр, так еще и в какой-то садо-мазо плащ упакованный. Когтистая женщина помахала Тони рукой, парень с птичьими глазами кивнул, и было уже как-то глупо делать вид, что не заметил их. Тони подплыл к обзорной стене и сложил руки в приветственном жесте. Суровый одноглазый тип поднял единственную бровь, а «пятый» махнул в ответ.

«А где Стив?» - первым делом спросил русал, вызвав на равнодушном лице парня усмешку.  
«Решил, что раздражает тебя слишком частыми появлениями. Так что радуйся, сегодня никаких капитанов с их пламенными речами».  
«Да уж, радуюсь…» - вяло махнул руками Тони, сделав в памяти зарубку – капитан? Вот этот, со скетчбуком и прозрачными глазами – солдат? Хотя чему удивляться, «шестые» вообще были прекрасны и разносторонни. Может, Стив стреляет или глотки режет также красиво и самозабвенно, как рисует.  
«Я так и вижу», - снова усмехнулся парень, покрутив головой. – «Меня зовут Клинт. Наша рысь - Наташа».  
«А этот одноглазый черный обелиск?».  
«Это директор Фьюри. Ты ведь прочел, что там тебе Стив подсунул?».  
«Прочел, впечатлился, благоговею, трепещу», - Тони нахально улыбнулся и изобразил хвостом замысловатый жест, вроде приветственного помахивания украшенной перьями шляпой. Фьюри, оценив это, усмехнулся и вдруг заговорил сам:  
«Парень, кончай дурить и морочить голову Стиву. Соглашайся».  
«А то что? Меня заставят согласиться?» - руки Тони двигались лениво и спокойно, но на лице застыло выжидательно-настороженное выражение.  
«А то мы будем ходить сюда как на работу. И достанем тебя своими рожами так, что детские экскурсии ты будешь встречать радостным бульканьем», - кажется, Фьюри забавляло упрямство «четвертого».   
«При всем уважении, сэр, я в любой момент могу прекратить ваш визит», - воинственно встопорщил чешую Тони.  
«Да, Стив говорил, что ты умеешь. Продемонстрируешь?».  
«Ну, если вас хлебом не корми, дай мигренью пострадать…» - Тони пожал плечами и стал думать. Думал он развернуто, нецензурно и с полной самоотдачей. В мыслях он помянул и мутантов, и закон об этичности, и ядерную боеголовку, и то место, куда Фьюри может себе ее засунуть, и добро, якобы творимое организацией, и то, где он это добро видел…

Ничего. 

Клинт, Наташа и Фьюри смотрели на него с тем же заинтересованным выражением. Пускай девушка-рысь чуть побледнела, а парень-птица начал нехарактерно часто моргать, с обычным эффектом от его мыслей это было не сравнить.

«Видишь ли, если знать, на что ты способен, а в придачу располагать экспертом в области телепатии, вполне можно научиться защищаться от дивных подарков твоего разума», - пояснил Фьюри растерянному русалу. – «Мисс Поттс любезно согласилась сотрудничать с нами. И объяснила кое-что о твоем… как бы это… заводском браке. И том, как от него защищаться. Так что нам… неприятно. Но не более того».  
«Я только начал», - Тони злобно оскалился и развернул мысль во всю ширь. Так он не делал с момента своего побега из лаборатории – а может, и вовсе никогда не делал. Мысль, огромная и тяжелая как кузнечный молот, ударила по «пятым» - вполне успешно, судя по хлынувшей из носов странной парочки крови, да еще по тому, как Наташа с жалобным мявком осела на пол. В аквариумах заметались перепуганные рыбы, Фьюри – и тот недовольно поморщился, будто слышал неприятный, слишком высокий звук.  
«Я, видите ли, существую. Следовательно, мыслю», - коротко сообщил Тони, прикрывая глаза. Так было проще. Мысль визуализировалась как огромная опасная тень, она расползалась, накрывая целиком океанариум… прилегающую к нему территорию… росла…

Что там было за прилегающей территорией, Тони не знал, но успел мимолетно посочувствовать обитателям большого мира, попавшим в его зону действия.

А потом произошли сразу две неожиданных вещи.

Во-первых, в зал вошел Стив, и если раньше он напоминал зачарованного, то теперь изрядно смахивал на обдолбанного каким-то мощным наркотиком. Глаза у капитана были безумно-синие, зрачки сошлись в точки, по лицу расплывалась ненормально-счастливая улыбка…

Во-вторых, надежнейшее пуленепробиваемое стекло аквариума не выдержало: раздался морозный треск, и вода стала быстро убывать. И без того доведенные до истерики, заметались пуще прежнего рыбы, сам Тони, испугавшись, свернул мыслительную деятельность и растерянно посмотрел наружу. Вода уже доходила ему только до груди, а без воды ловкому и быстрому русалу пришлось бы туго.

Фьюри недовольно дернул углом рта, провел по лицу, покатал между пальцами кровь и отчетливо сказал в прикрепленный к воротнику микрофон:  
\- Пришлите сюда Коулсона, пусть займется ликвидацией последствий.

Убедившись, что его указание услышано и правильно понято, директор обратил свой взор на Стива.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты тут делаешь, но советую тебе очень быстро прийти в себя, забрать это твое несчастье и отнести в фургон. Теперь-то выбора у него точно нет, придется согласиться.

Стив поморгал, осознавая, где он и что с ним, разглядел затопленный океанариум, длинную трещину, расколовшую обзорную стену, доживающих последние минуты рыб, бьющихся в мелких лужицах на полу, и сжавшегося в комок русала. Добраться до него теперь, когда стекло не было больше монолитным, оказалось удивительно просто (хотя пришедшие в себя «пятые» только диву давались, глядя, как легко капитан расширяет трещину в стекле ударами кулаков). Вот поднять его на руки…

В этот раз русал вырывался, хлестал хвостом и всячески демонстрировал нежелание перемещаться. Схлопотав хвостовым плавником несколько раз по спине и один, но очень увесистый – по затылку, Стив озверел, заломал своей несговорчивой добыче руку за спину, – всерьез, до боли и легкого хруста, - рявкнул «Тихо!» и присосался поцелуем.

Помогло. Русал перестал дергаться так резко, будто его выключили. Не ответил, конечно, но и не сопротивлялся больше, только дышал неровно.

\- А я-то думала, чего Стиву для полного счастья надо, - чуть в нос произнесла Романова, стирая с лица кровь и пытаясь осознать, насколько ей плохо. – Оказывается, всего-то тысячу пррроблем в яррркой упаковке…

\- Больше чудить не будешь? – тихо спросил Стив, отпустив русалчью руку.  
«Буду. Но не так», - размяв пострадавшую конечность, откликнулся русал.  
\- Цепляйся за шею, - велел Стив. – Я отнесу тебя в наш фургон, а он доставит всех на базу. Там хороший аквариум, тебе понравится.  
«У меня один только хвост полтора центнера весит», - предупредил Тони, вздыхая так тяжело, будто ему сообщили, что его казнь назначена на завтрашнее утро.  
\- Это еще не много, - усмехнулся Стив и без видимых усилий поднял Тони на руки.  
«Почему ты вообще пришел? Клинт сказал, что сегодня тебя ждать не стоило».  
\- Не маши руками, еще свалишься. Я пришел, потому что ты позвал. Очень громко.  
«Вообще-то, я все делал строго наоборот. Да уж. Мог бы догадаться, что так будет».

Стив не ответил, осторожно протискиваясь в пролом в стекле и стараясь не задеть режущие края какой-нибудь жизненно важной частью русала.

 

 

## Часть 7

\- Ну так как тебе аквариум? – поинтересовался Стив. Тони вспрыгнул на бортик, окатив капитана брызгами, и замахал руками, давая понять, что все не так ужасно, как могло бы быть. А грот даже уютнее, чем в прошлом его обиталище. И кормят тут лучше, а уж развлечений, вроде технических устройств разной степени сложности, так точно несравнимо больше.

Стив улыбнулся. Хорошо, что истерика покинула русала вскоре после насильственного переселения. Он быстро пришел в норму и стал обживать новенький резервуар.  
\- Что скажешь в целом?  
«В целом? Ну, думаю, скрывать уже бессмысленно, тут все про всех знают. Меня зовут Энтони… Тони», - пальцы русала показали имя по буквам. – «Приятно познакомиться», - он ехидно фыркнул.  
\- Хорошо, что ты все-таки сказал. А то я начал подозревать недоброе.  
«Что, думал, меня назвали Тулавендель-эр-четвертый?» - заулыбался русал, водя хвостом по воде.  
\- Ужас какой, - Стив вскинул брови, осознавая.  
«Ничего ужасного. Между прочим, твоего шефа примерно так и зовут», - Тони смотрел как-то ехидно-счувственно.  
\- Что? Ты про Фьюри?  
«Ага. Фьюри-дэ-второй. Дикие раньше были времена, одна маркировка чего стоила…».

Тони сделал невозмутимое лицо. Стив нахмурился, соображая. «Р» значит «русалка». «Четвертый»… ну, тут и гадать не надо. Но насчет Фьюри Тони ошибся.  
\- Он не «второй», он «шестой».   
«Я тебя умоляю», - забавно сморщил нос Тони. – «Ты – «шестой», и общего у вас чуть меньше, чем у самолета с табуреткой. Он хорошо замаскировался, но твой шеф – самый настоящий «второй». И не смотри на меня так, я тоже думал, что они все давно скончались от старости. К счастью, в этой вашей сети можно раздобыть почти любую информацию, и вот как раз пара строчек о Фьюри-Дэ-втором вчера попалась мне на глаза».  
\- Этого не может быть, - шокированный Стив присел на бортик. – «Вторых» не осталось. Не потому даже, что кто-то убивал их как «четвертых», а потому, что это было больше ста лет назад!  
«Ты вообще видел, что я говорю? «Дэ» - значит «Дракон». А они живут ой как долго». Если верить сказкам, конечно, - разумеется в этот самый момент лицо русала сделалось предельно ехидным. Сказкам, как же. Злая волшебница уже забрала его голос, только ног взамен не выдала.

Стив быстро порылся в памяти на предмет сведений о «вторых». Да, действительно, скрещивать людей с реальными существами начали уже сильно позже, а на втором этапе экспериментов им пытались придать черты существ мифических... но Фьюри-дракон? Он давно должен был плюнуть на них всех огнем и не возиться больше.

«Не веришь – попроси его снять плащ. Ручаюсь, он не сможет», - пожал плечами Тони, не переставая говорить. Почему-то именно это Стива и убедило.   
\- Ладно. Я поговорю с ним. Но почему он прикидывается, что «шестой»?  
«А что ему еще делать? Мне другое интересно. Что у него с тем глазом, который он прячет под повязкой? Вдруг, он способен обращать в камень, или что-то вроде», - Тони размечтался, мелко задергал хвостом, поднимая брызги. Воздух в помещении с аквариумом был теплый и влажный, наводя на мысли о тропиках. Самому Стиву было не слишком комфортно, зато его с трудом добытый русал не ежился и не мерз, что было приятно.  
\- Мне тоже интересно другое, - собравшись с мыслями, заговорил он о важном. – Как мы дальше будем?  
«В смысле?» - насторожился Тони. Его хвостовой плавник взмыл над водой и стал покачиваться, наводя на нехорошие мысли о гуляющем кончике скорпионьего хвоста.  
\- Не можешь же ты совсем не думать. А когда ты думаешь, меня начинает непреодолимо тянуть к тебе… и не то чтобы тебе это сильно нравилось, так?  
«Ты ошибаешься, я вполне могу не думать, и большую часть жизни только этим и занимаюсь», - чуть опустил хвост русал. – «Мне жаль, что я причиняю тебе… неудобство. Можешь поработать с Вирджинией, она, наверное, сможет разобраться, почему у тебя обратная реакция и что с ней делать», - Тони завозился на бортике, явно намереваясь закончить разговор излюбленным прыжком в воду.  
\- Не убегай, - тихо попросил Стив. – Пожалуйста. Это… это вовсе не неудобство.

Тони уставился на него исподлобья.

\- Меня в любом случае к тебе тянет, зовешь ты или нет, - все-таки смог высказать тщательно скрываемое Стив.  
«Проблема в том, что я-то никогда не зову», - медленно, еле шевеля руками, сообщил Тони.  
\- А можешь позвать? Так, просто для сравнения…  
«Могу попробовать. А если ты топиться вздумаешь?».  
\- Вряд ли.  
«Смотри… сам решил».

Тони прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился. Звать осознанно оказалось куда труднее, чем прогонять.  
«Иди ко мне», - послал он легкую короткую мысль в сторону капитана. Тот, судя по звуку, вздрогнул и потянулся… к нему.  
«Что за привычка у тебя хватать меня, чуть что?» - мысленно возмутился русал, но капитан только крепче сжал руки, отказываясь выпускать добычу. Тони открыл глаза. Невменяемое лицо Стива оказалось совсем рядом, можно было рассмотреть даже крохотные крапинки в голубых глазах.  
«Отпусти меня», - потребовал Тони. – «Отпусти меня сейчас же!».  
\- Нет, - неожиданно твердо сказал капитан. – Не отпущу, - и прижал к себе, царапаясь о чешую и цепко удерживая изворачивающегося русала за затылок.

Тони все-таки смог вырваться и плюхнуться в бассейн, подальше от решившего съехать крышей в его компании человека.  
«Иди к мисс Поттс и пусть она разберет твои ненормальные мозги по винтикам!» - замахал он из аквариума.  
\- Я… пойду. Я обязательно пойду, потому что… - Стив помотал головой, вытрясая из нее туман. – Я ведь слышал тебя.   
«Вряд ли».  
\- Я слышал, - упрямо повторил Стив, поднимаясь с бортика. – И, поверь, я вернусь. Потому что хочу еще.  
«Слышать?» - нервно уточнил Тони.  
\- И слышать тоже, - во взгляде Стива плясало голубое пламя. Тони поспешил скрыться от него, нырнув в грот и затаившись там.

 

 

## Часть 8

Стив очутился на распутье, и на метафорическом камне, возникшем перед ним, обозначено было всего два варианта: пойти направо и пообщаться с Фьюри или пойти прямо и расспросить мисс Поттс. Здраво рассудив, что начальство никуда особо не денется, а вот добровольная помощница-телепат вполне может, Стив пошел прямо.

Вирджиния выглядела усталой, но поприветствовала его радостно и на несколько вопросов ответить согласилась.  
\- Только лучше зовите меня «Пеппер», - попросила она. – От официального обращения у меня чувство, что я все еще в тюрьме. Не поймите неправильно, ваша база куда уютнее, но эти серые стены, решетки на маленьких окнах и холодный белый свет…

Стив удивился. Сам он давно привык, но теперь вынужден был признать, что база действительно не казалась средоточием дружелюбия и почти семейного тепла.  
\- А почему «Пеппер»? – задал он встречный вопрос.  
\- Ну… так когда-то давно решил Тони. Фамилия «Поттс» плюс веснушки плюс живое воображение – и получается Пеппер Поттс. Перечница, то есть, - женщина усмехнулась.  
\- Ясно. Мисс По… Пеппер, мне неловко спрашивать, но – сколько вам лет? Вам обоим? Потому что если вы с ним возились с самого начала, а он выглядит вполне взрослым, то вы должны быть бодрой женщиной под шестьдесят.  
\- На самом деле, я – замученная женщина вечно под сорок, - она усмехнулась, давая понять, что ее истинный возраст останется ее маленькой тайной. Впрочем, при гладком молодом лице и лишь едва заметной в рыжих волосах седине, она могла себе это позволить. - А Тони не такой уж и взрослый – это же лаборатория, можно сказать, поточное производство диковинок, - продолжила Пеппер. – Его взросление было искусственно ускорено… как, полагаю, и ваше. Да, он умный и выглядит вполне зрелым, но из капсулы его вынули всего восемнадцать лет назад.  
\- Что, в общем, многое объясняет… - пробормотал Стив. – Погодите-ка. Этого не может быть. Восемнадцать лет назад закон об этичности уже действовал!

Пеппер посмотрела на него как на маленького.

 

\- Я очень вас расстрою, если скажу, что людям с большими деньгами всегда было плевать на законы – в том числе, закон об этичности? Тем более что фактически Тони появился на свет немного раньше этого закона: он десять лет провел в капсуле и благополучно проспал все это ломание копий вокруг этичности и целесообразности.

Стив задумчиво покивал. Закону об этичности было всего двадцать шесть лет, но за время его действия успели появиться два новых поколения мутантов. «Пятые», скрещенные с животными, в принципе, в обход закона, не имевшего тогда достаточно жестких формулировок, благополучно получили гражданские права: у них изменена была максимум одна шестая часть организма. То, что в головах у них при этом было прискорбно мало человеческого, волновало чиновников настолько же мало, а самих «пятых» еще меньше. «Шестые» появились сразу после уточнения формулировок, и уж с ними все было строго: довести созданное природой до совершенства – да пожалуйста. Но никаких видимых животных признаков. Стиву было двадцать пять физических и восемнадцать фактических лет, и он не уставал благодарить абстрактные высшие силы за то, что не родился раньше. Быть «пятым» или, тем более, «четвертым»…

Чем дальше, тем быстрее сменялись поколения. За первые двести лет с начала генетических экспериментов на себе, любимом, человечество породило всего два вида мутантов. «Первые» мало чем отличались от биороботов, были очень узкоспециализированными и погибали крайне быстро. «Вторые»… о, ко времени появления «вторых» в ученых проснулись романтики. Сказки и легенды – такой богатый материал для исследования и применения! Ангелы, ифриты, демоны всех видов и мастей (особенно популярны были, разумеется, суккубы)… драконы.

Потом наступило временное затишье. Идеи кончились, а жить в мире, населенном сказочными чудищами, хорошо только в сказках – что человечество быстро и осознало. Но лет семьдесят назад романтизм от генетики сменился чем-то уж вовсе несусветным. Зачем ограничиваться старыми сказками, когда можно создать новые? Скрестим человека с растением, посмотрим, что получится! А с камнем? «Третьи» были, пожалуй, самым несчастливым поколением мутантов – они почти никак не могли контролировать приобретенные способности, часто разрушали все вокруг себя и, разумеется, сотнями сходили с ума. Сложные мутации продлевали им жизнь почти до бесконечности, но «третьи» редко проживали дольше обычных людей, и чаще всего причиной их смерти был суицид. Единственный «третий», с которым Стив был знаком лично, вдобавок к изменчивому характеру и такой же внешности, получил неуязвимость и просто не мог покончить с собой. Большую часть времени его это огорчало.

И, наконец, «четвертые». Новый всплеск романтизма, теперь уже осторожного – мы создадим сказочных существ, но использовать будем геномы самых обычных. Человек и лошадь – вот вам кентавр. Человек и коза – фавн. Человек и рыба…

Что одному романтика, то другому способ заработать, а третьему – развлечься. 

Стив отчетливо представил Тони, который даже целоваться не умел, а потом абстрактного заказчика. Заказчик визуализировался в образе низенького пузатого типа с сальными глазками, не потратившего ни доллара на генетические модификации – потому что «идеальная внешность – удел презренных мутантов, а настоящий человек может и должен быть несовершенным и уникальным». По крайней мере, что-то такое Стив однажды услышал в ночном ток-шоу. При попытке представить их вместе (хотя как, черт возьми, это было возможно?) капитана отчетливо замутило. 

\- Стив? Вы куда-то совсем в себя ушли… - голос Пеппер выдернул капитана из печальных размышлений о судьбах человечества вообще и отдельных его представителей в частности.  
\- Простите. Задумался. Так что, кто-то до сих пор создает мутантов по образцам «четвертых»?  
\- От души надеюсь, что нет. В той лаборатории, где работала я, просто оставался небольшой запас капсул с уже почти готовыми… заказами. После принятия закона их цена, разумеется, многократно возросла, и руководство решило довести процесс до конца, продать их заказчикам втридорога и уйти на покой.   
\- А как там оказались вы?  
\- Я бы сказала, это была несчастливая случайность. Видите ли, я не мутант. В принятом у нас смысле: никто не собирал мой геном на коленке и не лепил меня, как было нужно. Но что-то со мной, определенно, произошло, потому что нормальные люди не могут слышать мысли других людей.  
\- Я слышал, теперь появились ментальные усилители. Очень популярны среди секретарей, работников служб технической поддержки и дизайнеров, - припомнил Стив.  
\- Да. И они же, только менее современные и безопасные, были популярны среди лабораторных работников, занимавшихся настройкой. Но у меня есть свой собственный усилитель. Без такого списка побочных эффектов. Что и сказать, я была молода и верила в предназначение, - женщина невесело усмехнулась  
\- Вы думали, что раз вам изначально дана такая способность, предназначение подталкивает вас к такой работе?  
\- Примерно так. Но, оказалось, это очень трудная и неприятная работа. Долго я бы в лаборатории не протянула, - сплошные нервные срывы и ощущение, что я делаю что-то ужасно неправильное, до ручки доводили очень быстро. Я собиралась уйти, но тут мне дали новое сложное задание. Обещали даже повысить, если справлюсь.  
\- Тони, - понял Стив. – Вам сказали настроить его.  
\- Поверьте, я видела всякое. Моим первым заданием была девушка-осьминожка, совсем молоденькая и очаровательная. Но ее жизнь хотя бы относительно счастливо устроилась: заказчиками была семейная пара, всю жизнь мечтавшая о подводном доме и водоплавающих детях. И я видела миниатюрных, метра по полтора ростом, танцовщиц, у которых из спин росли огромные крылья, как у бабочек, только намного больше. Они были тройняшками, и вот как раз их заказал один богатый извращенец. К счастью, он не вынес свалившегося на него великолепия и умер от сердечного приступа, а девушки стали свободны и, вроде бы, даже основали какое-то свое экзотическое танцевальное шоу. Но Тони… когда его вынули из капсулы, он был совсем еще ребенком. Испуганным, но жутко любопытным. Когда он думал, что никто не видит, хватал все, до чего дотягивался, пытался разобрать и собрать заново, а когда кто-то появлялся – замирал как статуя. И все время молчал.  
\- Он не может говорить.  
\- Но я-то об этом не знала. Я была младшим научным сотрудником, и мне не полагалось доступа к спецификациям. Я думала, он просто боится. Шок у него, например. Мне пришлось долго скандалить и требовать, чтобы мне дали полную информацию – потому что я действительно могла его… сломать, если бы полезла в голову, не разобравшись.

Пеппер помолчала. Ее лицо было спокойно, но руки стискивались в кулаки до белизны.

\- Вы знаете эти документы для внутреннего использования. Там ведь не пишут все в таких красивых формулировках, как для контролирующих органов и правозащитников, там все четко и ясно – «модель для секс-развлечений». Даже не «мутант» - «модель»! Как будто он не живой, в самом деле…  
\- И вы решили помочь ему сбежать?  
\- Вообще-то, я решила его украсть, - усмехнулась Пеппер. – Но побоялась. Он ведь должен был проходить специальные процедуры, чтобы быстрее расти и развиваться, а в домашних условиях – и, тем более, в тех условиях, где мы оба оказались б после кражи и неизбежного побега – я этого обеспечить не смогла бы. Пришлось ждать. Но делать свою работу я не могла.   
\- А в чем она, все-таки, состояла? – не утерпел Стив. – Вы говорите «настройка», но что это значит?  
\- Если очень упростить, моя работа состояла в том, чтобы поселить в его разуме идею: он был создан для одного конкретного человека с определенной целью, и только следуя этой цели в этой компании, он будет счастлив. Остальное не имеет смысла. Это такой… ментальный поводок, если хотите. Заказчики ведь не телепаты, но им нужны гарантии.  
\- Пеппер, вы меня простите, но… мерзкую же работку вам подсунуло предназначение!  
\- Мерзкую, - согласилась женщина. – Но вот он здесь. Возможно, предназначение мудрее и видит наперед. Я могла бы просто изо дня в день шептать у него в голове одно и то же…  
\- Капать на мозги, - перевел Стив.  
\- Точно. Но он был любопытным, и на каждую мою фразу у него находилось отдельное «почему?». А я и тогда не знала, как объяснить маленькому ребенку, почему он должен вырасти в секс-куклу для какого-то урода, и сейчас не знаю. К тому же, Тони скоро научился не позволять никому… капать себе на мозги, как вы выразились.  
\- Эта его чудная способность гнуть мыслями деревья и разбивать пуленепробиваемые стекла?  
\- Именно. Это явно был какой-то побочный эффект избыточного количества мутаций – и, кстати, брак. Тони сделался опасен, и по правилам его должны были… утилизировать.  
\- Убить, - снова перевел Стив.  
\- Именно. Нам пришлось что-то придумывать на ходу. К счастью, у меня была похожая проблема в детстве. Знаете, постоянное чтение чужих мыслей действительно сводит с ума. Но если настроиться и ни о чем не думать, просто не концентрироваться, становится вполне возможно жить.  
\- Вот о чем он говорил. Ну, он сказал, что большую часть жизни как раз и занят тем, что ни о чем не думает, - припомнил Стив.  
\- Примерно так. Он думает… как бы это… внутрь себя. Но может подумать и наружу.  
\- И тогда живые позавидуют мертвым… - пробормотал Стив, отчего-то смутившись. Пеппер это, разумеется, заметила.  
\- Что с вами? Вы ведь реагируете на его мысли совсем не так болезненно.  
\- В этом-то и проблема. Я слышу что-то вроде зова. Очень настойчивого и притягательного. А потом теряю способность здраво мыслить и лезу в аквариум, чтобы его схватить и… дальше по обстоятельствам.  
\- Интересный эффект. И? – подняла брови Пеппер.  
\- Что – и? Не думаю, что он счастлив от того, что какой-то бессознательный тип постоянно хватает его далеко не с платоническими намерениями. Особенно с учетом того, что вы только что рассказали. Вроде как я своими действиями пытаюсь низвести его до положения той самой «модели».  
\- Видите ли, Стив… есть и обратная сторона медали. Он был _создан_ для этого. Да, я не доработала и не стала убеждать его в том, что секс с неприятным мужчиной – это смысл его жизни, но физиология тоже значит порядком.   
\- Я не понимаю, вы убеждаете меня… - Стив начал злиться. Насильником он быть никогда не мечтал, а уж «ты был создан для этого» и вовсе казалось ему худшим из оправданий. 

Но тянуло же. От одного воспоминания о сладком шепоте все внутри скручивало какой-то непреодолимой сладкой же судорогой.

\- Ни в коем случае, - заверила его Пеппер. – Но он ведь не вечно будет от всех шарахаться. Скоро придет в себя, поймет, что ему ничто здесь не угрожает (на что я очень надеюсь) – и кто знает, что в нем проснется? А раз уж вы единственный человек, при ком он может думать в полную силу, не боясь подтолкнуть к суициду…  
\- Да, тут еще одна проблема. Я уверен, что в какой-то момент слышал его. Его мысли. Раньше со мной ничего такого не бывало.  
\- Вам могло показаться, - мягко возразила Пеппер. – Чем вы в тот момент занимались?  
\- Вообще-то, в очередной раз хватал его и пытался поцеловать, - признаваться в собственной несдержанности было стыдно, но не так трудно, как он думал. Вроде как на приеме у доктора.  
\- И что вы услышали?  
\- Он требовал немедленно его отпустить.  
\- Логично. Он ведь еще и вырывался наверняка. Вы могли убедить себя в том, что слышали это.  
\- Я точно слышал, - уперся Стив.  
\- Ну, хорошо. Давайте я кое-что попробую и скажу, могло ли это быть правдой. Это будет… неприятно, - предупредила женщина, прикрывая глаза.

У Стива возникло ощущение, будто кто-то быстро-быстро листает какие-то невидимые страницы у него в голове, поднимая ими ветерок. Внутри сделалось пусто и ветрено, и это было не то чтобы неприятно – просто он вдруг оказался лишним в собственной голове.

\- Странно… - протянула Пеппер, и все закончилось. – Я действительно вижу его… отпечаток, назовем это так. Слабый, но его, я узнаю его всегда.  
\- Так что, я могу его слышать? – вот теперь уверенность оставила Стива.  
\- Можете. Но думаете вы в разных диапазонах.  
\- А можно нас как-то настроить на один?

Пеппер устало, но, кажется, довольно вздохнула.  
\- Разумеется. Настройка – это моя профессия.

 

 

## Часть 9

Тони, понятное дело, ничего о планах Стива не знал, а если и догадывался о чем-то, то предпочитал не задумываться об этом. Он высосал очередной тюбик еды, вытащил из человеческой сети пару учебников, пролистал их, ухмыльнулся и сел ковыряться в выданном ему планшете. Организацию этого скрытного дракона в скором времени ждали сюрпризы – много, много сюрпризов…

Об опасности разум завопил где-то через час. Тони отвлекся от планшета, огляделся и увидел свесившуюся в воду заинтересованную морду – лицом это хищное назвать было нельзя. Разъехавшиеся в стороны уши, хищный оскал и посверкивающие глаза в комплекте с мелкими пузырьками, порциями выдыхаемыми из носу, складывались в дивную картину.

Тони опознал в дивном явлении давешнюю когтистую «пятую», вздохнул и принялся всплывать ей навстречу. Любопытная кошачья морда убралась в родную стихию, а Тони осторожно всплыл поодаль.

Наташа умудрилась даже воду из ушей вытряхивать по-кошачьи изящно. Увидев, что новичок готов к диалогу, она снова радостно показала в улыбке впечатляющий набор клыков и заурчала:

\- Пррривет. Я понимаю, что я не вовррремя, но такое вообще ррредко бывает вовррремя. У меня есть пррросьба.  
«Я слушаю», - просигналил Тони, но рысь покачала головой. Видимо, не знала пальцевой речи. Пришлось русалу просто поднимать брови вопросительно.  
\- Можно потрррогать твой хвост? Мне интеррресно, он пррравда рррыбий?

Тони ухмыльнулся кривовато, но высунул из-под воды плавник и примерно полметра хвоста, устроив их на бортике. Рыжая «пятая» радостно кинулась первым делом обнюхивать гибкую конечность, а уж потом трогать. К чести Романовой, чешую она когтями не цепляла и вообще вела себя прилично… для заинтересованной кошки, конечно.

\- Рррыбка, - нежно выдохнула она, натрогавшись. – Кррасивая.  
«Только попробуй меня попробовать», - угрожающе кольнул мыслью Тони. Женщина поморщилась, определенно не разобрав мысли, но поняв, что неприятное ощущение тошноты и головной боли явно не само по себе возникло.  
\- Не нерррвничай. Я не буду тебя кусать, меня пррредупррредили. Да и Баррртон потом задррразнит, если я останусь без клыка…  
Тони заулыбался и закивал, показывая, что удаление клыков без наркоза – его истинное призвание. Романова повздыхала, облизнулась пару раз и удалилась, оставив Тони наедине с планшетом.

 

Стив же провел не лучшие часы своей жизни, лежа на импровизированной кушетке в комнате Пеппер. Женщина, конечно, пообещала ему быть аккуратной, но предупредила, что, если осуществлять работу, на которую обычно отводится несколько месяцев, за раз, все равно будет плохо. Стив неосмотрительно понадеялся на стойкость своего улучшенного организма, и был неправ: плохо ему было как самому обычному человеку, чей мозг доводят до кипения на медленном огне.

\- Кажется, готово. Если я ничего не напутала.  
\- А как проверить? – несколько раз сглотнув, поинтересовался Стив, когда уверился, что содержимое его желудка останется тайной для телепата.  
\- Ну, мы с ним прекрасно друг друга слышим. Попробуем найти общий язык и с вами, - улыбнулась Пеппер. – Я сейчас буду посылать вам различные образы, а вы постарайтесь расслабиться и принимать их. Чем сильнее сопротивляетесь, тем больнее вам будет, так что…

Стив понятливо кивнул, понадеявшись, что не сопротивляться будет так же просто, как согласиться на безумный эксперимент. Пеппер прикрыла глаза, став похожей на тощего рыжего сфинкса, и в затылке капитана, как ему показалось, разверзся портал в Ад.

\- Зеленый… ядерная физика… Питер Пэн… акмеизм… ассоциация… английский юмор… черный… схема сборки АК… политика неприсоединения… Конституция… закон об этичности… еда… Алан Тьюринг… - только и успевал бормотать Стив, расшифровывая возникающие в голове посторонние образы. – Боже, какой кошмар, - искренне заявил он, оставшись в собственной голове в одиночестве.  
\- А что вы хотели? Никто не думает оформленными предложениями или даже логическими блоками, если только не пытается визуализировать текст. Привыкайте, Тони мыслит куда быстрее и перескакивает с темы на тему тоже.  
\- Я надеюсь, он хотя бы по-английски это делает? – вздохнул Стив. Голова у него натурально раскалывалась.  
\- Вот будете смеяться – редко. Вы ведь тоже мыслите не словами. Какая разница, на каком языке вы подумаете «больно», если собеседник почувствует это?  
\- Мне… надо все это обдумать.  
\- Вам надо выспаться. Ступайте. А что до Тони… я пришлю вам информацию, которую смогу восстановить по памяти. Только на ночь это не читайте, а то не заснете.

 

Стив пообещал не читать, хоть его и подмывало. Любопытство требовало удовлетворения, но тело настаивало на отдыхе, и капитан выбрал отдых. База давно спала, только что-то тихо гудело в техническом пространстве между стен, да помигивали дежурные лампы…

Капитану снилось, что он куда-то идет. Или плывет? Нет, все-таки идет, а потом ныряет. Он понимал, что этот сон как-то связан с русалом, так сильно встряхнувшим его психику, и не противился ему.

А Тони снилось, что его опять кто-то хватает. Сперва он хотел ударить хвостом и утопить незадачливого ловца, но после решил подождать и прислушаться к ощущениям. Ощущения были неоднозначные, но, скорее, приятные. К тому же, ничего страшного от прикосновений не происходило, так что русал, фыркнув, позволил обнимать себя, потом повозился немного, поудобнее устраивая хвост и распуская плавники, чтобы случайно во сне не повредить их.

Обнимающий был теплый – намного теплее самого Тони, у которого нормальная температура тела была около тридцати четырех градусов. Русал пригрелся, приоткрыл глаза, обнаружил себя в бассейне и снова зажмурился, медленно соскользнув в океан сновидений – огромный и темный, местами даже пугающий.

В первом сне у Тони был голос. Русал сидел на теплых прибрежных камнях и пел, и на его пение плыли отовсюду маленькие дети с огромными голубыми глазами, плыли, не доплывали и тонули, не переставая смотреть.

_«Море смеется  
у края лагуны.  
Пенные зубы,  
лазурные губы...»._

Во втором сне Тони был человеком. Он сидел в каком-то странном полутемном помещении, и в руках – нормальных человеческих руках! – держал загадочный музыкальный инструмент. Тот-кто-был-Тони прекрасно знал, как им пользоваться, а потому играл и пел, и другие, те-кто-не-был-Тони в этом сне, подпевали, плакали и расцарапывали себе лица.

_« - Юноша с темной кровью,  
что в ней шумит не смолкая?_

_\- Это вода, сеньор мой,  
вода морская»._

В третьем сне Тони был самим собой – и кем-то другим. Он смеялся беззвучно, прижимая к себе сопротивляющееся теплое тело, и увлекал с собой в глубину, туда, где давление на уши становилось практически непереносимым, где все цвета превращались в оттенки синего, и где людям было не жить – только такие прекрасные чудовища, как он, могли без опаски нырять туда.

_« - Сердце, скажи мне, сердце, -  
откуда горечь такая?_

_\- Слишком горька, сеньор мой,  
вода морская...»._

А потом, где-то между третьим сном и явью, русал продолжил прижимать к себе теплого и живого, заклеив ему рот своим, не давая пытаться кричать и терять драгоценный воздух, и успокаивающе мурлыкал ему что-то мысленно, нехарактерно ласково для себя.

_«А море смеется  
у края лагуны.  
Пенные зубы,  
лазурные губы»…_

 

 

## Часть 10

Стив довольно много мечтал, такой уж у него был характер. Но в списке его мечтаний экстремальное пробуждение в темной воде не фигурировало даже на последней странице. Капитан забился, пытаясь понять, где он и что с ним. В ответ его крепко стиснула практически непреодолимая сила – чешуйчатая и гибкая сила.

«Я могу не дышать до пяти минут, но ты меня топишь», - постарался он подумать спокойно и перестать дергаться.  
«Ты сам топишься», - капитан даже не сразу понял, что этот ворчливый низкий голос принадлежит не ему. – «Нечего было прыгать в мой аквариум, да еще и в ботинках».  
Голос, зазвучавший где-то в затылке Стива, был спокойным и слегка ехидным.  
«Выпусти меня».  
«Зачем?».  
«Тебе очень нужен труп в _твоем_ аквариуме?» - про себя уже почти совсем проснувшийся Стив решил считать такую милую оговорку Тони хорошим знаком: «Не лезь в мой аквариум!» звучит всяко лучше, чем «Выпустите меня отсюда, изверги и рабовладельцы!».

Чешуйчатые кольца, опутывавшие ноги Стива, расплелись, перепончатые руки разжались, и капитан смог всплыть к поверхности, чтобы глотнуть, наконец, влажного воздуха.

В голове несколько прояснилось. Каким образом спавший в благоразумно голом виде Стив попал полностью одетым из своего сектора базы в аквариум Тони, он не помнил. 

Из воды показалась темная макушка, чуть поблескивающая мокрыми прядями в свете тусклой ночной лампочки. Вслед за макушкой над поверхностью воды возникли плечи и руки, которые тут же принялись махать настолько экспрессивно, что можно было сказать, что русал кричит.

«Ты в самом прямом смысле перешел границы! Какого черта ты полощешь свои берцы в воде, где я, между прочим, живу, и которую фильтрую родными жабрами?».  
\- Я не помню, как оказался здесь, - Стив доплыл до бортика и вспрыгнул на него. Мокрая футболка неприятно липла к спине, а теплый влажный воздух даже не мог остудить и прочистить голову.  
«Я тоже. Но я помню, что мне что-то снилось… и я почему-то слышал твои мысли…» - руки Тони замерли в воздухе, хвост тоже замер, прекратив поддерживать русала частично над поверхностью. Тони булькнул под воду, забился там в грот и затаился, отказываясь выбираться наружу. Стив уже почти привык к такому его поведению, так что только вздохнул в бесчисленный раз, поднялся и стал стаскивать футболку с целью отжать хотя бы ее.  
«Ты действительно слышал мои мысли», - не особо надеясь на ответ, подумал он, и чуть не рухнул, когда в его разуме возникли натурально огненные письмена:  
«Убирайся. Из моей. Головы».

Стив и рад бы убраться, понимая, что для русала, который за всю жизнь в таком ключе общался только с Пеппер, шок слишком велик, но… 

Зов. Чертов сладко-ядовитый зов, как запах, которым хищное растение приманивает беспомощных мелких зверьков, чтобы сожрать их. Беспомощным мелким зверьком Стив себя никогда не считал и не чувствовал… до этого раза.

«Прекрати меня звать, и я уйду», - пообещал он.  
«Я не зову тебя!», - поверхность воды пошла рябью, будто кто-то на глубине недовольно хлестал хвостом.  
«И прекрати истерику!» - мысленно рявкнул Стив. Собственная резкая мысль дернула вдоль позвоночника болью, будто ржавой колючей проволокой.  
«Не ори. Пережжешь себе мозг», - отвлекся от собственного страха Тони, давая ценный совет. – «Пеппер научила, да? А о том, что сила противодействия равна силе действия, она напомнить сочла лишним?».  
«Вообще-то…».  
«Не перебивай меня! Раз уж полез в голову, усваивай технику безопасности по ходу. Не пытайся на меня влиять – самому будет худо. Не думай о многих вещах одновременно – это быстро утомляет и может вызвать обморок. И научись, ради бога, думать для себя и для меня раздельно», - Стив почти увидел, как там, глубоко под водой, русал недовольно морщится. Почему-то это вызывало улыбку.  
«Может, ты знаешь, как придумать какие-нибудь… ну, беруши? Чтобы я не воспринимал любую твою мысль как приглашение нырнуть и насладиться твоим обществом во всех смыслах?».  
«Знаешь, ты первый, на кого мои мысли так действуют, так что идей у меня нет», - Тони чуть успокоился и, судя по оттенку его мыслей, был даже рад возможности такого общения с кем-то, кроме мисс Поттс. – «Но я подумаю над этим. А теперь уйди, дай поспать».  
«Спокойной ночи», - совершенно искренне пожелал куда-то под воду Стив и ушел к себе, оставляя на полу цепочку мокрых следов к вящему негодованию роботов-уборщиков.

 

Решив, что заснуть он теперь все равно не сможет, Стив проверил почту, вытянул присланные Вирджинией файлы и углубился в чтение.

Что ж… глаза на лоб у него полезли очень скоро. Какой-нибудь бесстыдный трактат об искусстве плотской любви мог тихонько постоять на угловой полке, не выдержав сравнения с кратким и емким отчетом о мутациях одного отдельно взятого русала.

Пеппер, открыв дверь на настойчивый стук, недовольно заморгала, пытаясь понять, чего от нее хочет этот странный парень, но быстро пришла в пригодное к общению состояние. Оценив полусухие взъерошенные волосы и легкий водяной запах, исходящий от Стива, она улыбнулась сочувственно:

\- Я бы сказала, что вас опасно оставлять вместе, но вас ведь и порознь оставлять нельзя… Что случилось?  
\- Кажется, Тони очень громко думает во сне. По крайней мере, сейчас, когда у него полно новых впечатлений.   
\- И он, разумеется, снова вас позвал, - покивала женщина. – С каким эффектом?  
\- Я проснулся под водой не то в объятиях, не то в захвате, - сознался Стив. – И потом мы несколько… повздорили из-за недопустимости вмешательства в частную жизнь.  
\- Он вас прогнал, - поняла Пеппер. – Совсем?  
\- Не то чтобы… почему вы не предупредили меня, что нельзя пытаться влиять на него мысленно?  
\- Мягко говоря, я даже не думала, что это будет первым, что придет вам в голову, - приподняла брови Пеппер. – Да, действительно, ваше влияние возвращается сторицей. И это может быть весьма неприятно.  
\- Да я уже понял, - Стив помялся, но продолжил. – На самом деле, я пришел по другому поводу. Спать мне посте такого пробуждения не хотелось, и я решил почитать то, что вы прислали…  
\- И? Кажется, я расписала все весьма подробно.  
\- Наверное, даже слишком. Я просто хочу уточнить кое-что.  
\- Давайте попробуем, - Пеппер подавила зевок и отступила в комнату, давая Стиву войти. – Что именно вызывает у вас вопросы?  
\- Главным образом, конструкция его организма. Я понимаю, спецзаказ и все такое – но что за извращенец мог до такого додуматься?  
\- Поверьте, извращенец додумался только до половины. Остальное пришлось делать конструкторам, - фыркнула Пеппер.  
\- У него два комплекта половых органов!  
\- Его заказчик был большим затейником. И любил одновременно стабильность и разнообразие.  
\- У него есть матка!  
\- Да. Но естественным путем (насколько такой путь вообще можно считать естественным) забеременеть он не может – вы ведь в курсе, большинство мутантов бесплодны.  
\- Бог с ней, с его гипотетической способностью забеременеть, не то чтобы это как-то меня касалось! Как можно было додуматься до такой конструкции половых органов?  
\- Надо же было как-то сохранить гидродинамические свойства хвоста. Да и русалка с видимыми первичными половыми признаками – это как-то глупо…  
\- Да, но… мышечный карман, полностью сомкнутый в спокойном состоянии?  
\- Изящное решение, правда? В принципе, в его хвосте можно хоть с десяток таких понаделать. И спрятать в них что угодно. Хоть ракетницу, хоть контрабандные наркотики.  
\- Вот уж не стоит, наверное… Его заказчик был полностью чокнутый.  
\- Нет, - грустно возразила Пеппер. – Это был весьма вменяемый и приземленный человек. Просто ему было скучно. Очень скучно.   
\- Можно еще вопрос? Неприятный, - предупредил Стив.  
\- Да, конечно, других-то вы явно не припасли.  
\- Эти «четвертые»… Тони, те бабочки-тройняшки и так далее… какой статус ждал их после передачи заказчику?  
\- О каком статусе вы говорите? – изогнула тонко выщипанные брови Пеппер. – У «четвертых» не было никаких гражданских прав и лучшее, на что они могли рассчитывать, это на положение любимого котика при хозяине.  
\- Но они разумны.  
\- И что? Многие куда более разумны, чем люди, их заказавшие и сконструировавшие. Это никогда никого не волновало.  
\- Фактически, ваша лаборатория производила дизайнерских рабов.  
\- Фактически, рабов производила лично я. И другие настройщики. Рабство – это внутреннее состояние, Стив. И я умею влиять на внутренние состояния других. Но не хочу. Больше не хочу.

 

«Ты опять пришел тревожить мой сон?» - мысленный голос Тони звучал хрипло и недовольно – наверное, так звучал бы его настоящий голос спросонья. – «Не вздумай только снова сигать в бассейн».  
«И не думал даже», - успокоил капитан. – «У меня есть вопросы».  
«Почему ты уверен, что у меня есть ответы?».  
«У кого же еще? Вынырни, поговорим».  
«А так тебе чем не разговор?».  
«Так у меня ужасно болит голова»,- Стив не хотел жаловаться, оно само вырвалось.  
«Что как бы намекает, что не стоит лезть в сферу, для которой не предназначен», - нисколько не сочувственно заявил русал. Чем, собственно, и подставился.  
«Вот как раз о сфере, для которой ты предназначен, у меня и есть вопросы».

Долгое время со дна аквариума не доносилось ни звука, ни даже мысли. Потом вода забурлила, и рядом со Стивом на бортик шлепнулась пара центнеров злой русалки.

«Ну?» - коротко махнул рукой Тони. – «Сначала спросишь, а потом я тебя утоплю – или наоборот?».  
\- Сначала спрошу. Ты знаешь, для чего тебя… проектировали?  
«А ты знаешь, для чего тебя?».  
\- Я – идеальный солдат.  
«И поэтому постоянно рисуешь», - скептически наморщил нос Тони.  
\- Идеальный солдат должен уравновешивать свою деструктивную сторону конструктивной. Был бы я каким-нибудь самураем, играл бы на тростниковой флейте, а так…  
«Ясно. Ну, у меня более узкая специализация. И ты, думаю, уже знаешь, какая, раз явился сюда в четыре утра с таким серьезным лицом».  
\- Сейчас половина пятого, - безотчетно поправил Стив. – Я, собственно, хотел спросить…  
«Нет», - резко отозвался русал.  
\- Но я же еще….  
«Ты думаешь, забыл? Нет, я не чувствую себя несчастным из-за того, что не следую предназначению всей своей жизни. Ты ведь об этом хотел спросить?».  
\- В общем, да. Я просто однажды слишком сильно пострадал и провел почти полгода в больнице…  
«И тебя жестоко ломало, да, я понял. У меня была хорошая прививка от этого».  
\- В смысле?

Потом Стив сто… нет, не меньше тысячи раз проклял свое любопытство. А тогда он только заинтересованно полез мыслями ближе к Тони, от которого, несмотря на недовольство, продолжало тянуть зовом. И русал, разумеется, не стал отказывать себе в удовольствии проехаться по чужой психике на катке, обрушив на Стива огромный пласт собственных воспоминаний. Отдельные фрагменты были чем-то вроде молний под веками, болезненными вспышками, буквально выжигающими картинки на изнанке век.

Вспышка: маленький Тони лежит на лабораторном столе с подсветкой снизу. Ему страшно: его только недавно вынули из капсулы, он плохо умеет переключаться между жабрами и легкими, поэтому дышит неровно и очень старается не дрожать от холода. Впрочем, другим людям в комнате это не интересно, они рассматривают хвост, покрытый еще мягкой чешуей, на просвет. Хвост просвечивается розовым, можно даже рассмотреть скелет. Плавник золотой и сверкает.  
\- Красиво, конечно, но нефункционально.  
\- Мы не закладывали окраску, это его собственное.  
\- Тоже мне, золотая рыбка… впрочем, логично: он ведь будет исполнять желания.

Вспышка: Тони двенадцать, и он уже не умещается на том столе целиком, хвост свисает почти до самого пола. Дышать на воздухе нормально русал уже научился, не бояться прикосновений рук в перчатках – еще нет.   
\- Ты понимаешь, что мы говорим? – кивок.  
\- Он что, немой?  
\- У него нет голосовых связок.  
\- Почему?  
\- А зачем они ему нужны? Петь песни под водой?  
Смех.  
«Оставьте меня в покое!».  
Лопается какая-то колба на полке. Этих, с холодными резиновыми руками, одолевает мигрень.

Вспышка: Тони пятнадцать. Он уже в полтора раза перерос среднего взрослого мужчину, если измерять того в длину. Хвост гибкий, яркий и обманчиво безобидный на вид. Правда, людей в перчатках интересует не хвост.  
\- Половых органов вы в него что, не закладывали? Заказчик будет очень недоволен…  
\- Обижаете. Все строго в соответствии с заказом.  
\- Тогда где они?  
\- Все предусмотрено, шеф. Чтобы не нарушать гидродинамику, мы их отлично замаскировали. Показать?

Человек кивает с недовольным лицом. Позвоночник русала прошивает электрический импульс. Еще один. И еще. Скоро его трясет, измученная нервная система пытается уйти на перезагрузку, но сознание почему-то упорно цепляется за тело. Карман плоти в хвосте раскрывается, течет – Тони не хочет. Абсолютно не хочет, но, похоже, эти люди знают, куда именно бить рукотворной молнией, чтобы захотело тело. 

\- Ого, не пожалели! Компенсируетесь?  
\- Нууу…  
\- Ладно, и так вижу, что да. Кончить он способен?   
\- Способен, наверное. Никогда не проверяли.   
\- Ну так проверьте.

Позвоночник снизу вверх прошивает фиолетовая молния. Тони втягивает воздух со свистом и выплескивается себе на живот. Сознание все-таки отключается. 

Приходит в себя он уже в маленьком аквариуме лаборатории, которую привык считать своим домом. Ему гадко и хочется вымыться – странное желание для существа, постоянно живущего в воде. Пеппер долго пытается разговорить его и, добившись своего, молчит почти десять минут, прежде чем подбирает слова и принимается его успокаивать.

 

«Ну как? Все еще думаешь, что я должен чувствовать собственную неполноценность из-за отсутствия в моей жизни бурного секса?».  
«Нет. Думаю, хорошо, что Пеппер отправила твоего заказчика на тот свет».  
«А, так она из-за этого попала тюрьму…» - протянул Тони словно бы обрадовано. – «Спасибо, что сказал».

Второй раз за ночь покидая комнату с аквариумом, Стив чувствовал себя еще более запутавшимся, чем в начале этой истории с русалом. Почему-то он чувствовал, что должен что-то сделать по этому поводу, но что?

Стив очень не любил не иметь четкого плана действий. 

 

 

## Часть 11

Стив едва успел сомкнуть глаза, как его выдернул из неглубокого сна омерзительный до тошноты сигнал будильника. Капитан подавил в себе малодушное желание отключить злодейское устройство и проспать еще два часа, поднялся и стал приводить себя в порядок, чтобы выйти в общий зал.

У Фьюри была премилая привычка устраивать общий сбор в половине восьмого утра. Он считал, что употребленный завтрак изрядно мешает восприятию информации и выработке командного единства, а вот недосып и голод, наоборот, сближают. Стив никогда не имел возражений – привык к армейской дисциплине и заскокам начальства, но в этот конкретный раз слился в едином голодном и сонном порыве с остальными. 

Что, разумеется, не укрылось от зоркого глаза директора.

\- Срочных дел нет, так что предлагаю в нарушение традиций начать не с наказания невиновных и награждения непричастных, а с завтрака, - постановил Фьюри, и энтузиазм мутантов стал ему наградой. Пока Романова радостно урчала в динамик свои пожелания относительно плотного завтрака, а Коулсон, не тратя энергии на разговоры, оформлял заказ с планшета, Фьюри завладел вниманием капитана.

\- Плохо выглядишь, насколько в твоем возрасте и при твоих данных вообще можно выглядеть плохо. Что, твой подводный житель продолжает чудить?  
\- Не больше обычного, сэр. Просто трудная ночь.  
\- Похоже, этой ночью и мисс Поттс не додали нескольких часов сна, - проницательно заметил Фьюри. Чуть опоздавшая Пеппер деликатно позевывала в ладошку и сияла лиловыми синяками под глазами.  
\- Да, причем по моей вине. Любопытство не вовремя разыгралось.  
\- Да уж, любопытство вообще редко просыпается вовремя… - взгляд начальства остановился на Романовой, заинтересованно пытающейся выцепить отлакированным когтиком какую-то аппетитную траву с тарелки Бартона. Клинт стоически выносил такое покушение на свой паек, поскольку уже успел под шумок свистнуть какую-то рыбешку с подноса Наташи.  
\- Может быть, стоило и Тони вытащить из аквариума? Ему надо привыкать к компании… - осторожно предложил Стив, и Фьюри досадливо поморщился.  
\- Идея-то хорошая, но сам подумай: не вечно же тебе таскать его на руках? Да и кроме проблемы транспортировки: ему здесь будет слишком сухо, слишком холодно, слишком шумно, слишком еще как-нибудь, причем о своих неудобствах он не скажет, а подумает, что будет уж совсем некстати…  
\- Ну, не вечно. Но какое-то время я совершенно не против поработать носильщиком. Хотя бы в пределах базы. Экскурсию там устроить…  
\- В командный центр только его не таскай, - с печальной обреченностью кивнул Фьюри, прекрасно понимая, что капитана, лично обнаружившего и заполучившего злосчастного «четвертого», какое-то время оторвать от находки будет просто невозможно. Да и удержать от некоторых глупостей тоже. – А то, чую, этот тип там накомандует…  
\- Да, Пеппер… в смысле, мисс Поттс, говорила, что с техникой, даже незнакомой, у него самые нежные отношения.  
\- Я вижу, - странным голосом подтвердил директор, глядя куда-то за спину Стива. 

Капитан обернулся. На гладкой белой стене, которая, вообще-то, была проекционным экраном, не используемым в данный момент по причине полного отсутствия важных дел для команды мутантов, горели какие-то странные письмена. Знакомства со всякими странными языками Стиву хватило лишь на то, чтобы заподозрить, что пылающую синюю строку «מְנֵא מְנֵא תְּקֵל וּפַרְסִין» следует читать справа налево… или нет?

\- Что это? – Бартон опередил капитана, собиравшегося задать тот же вопрос.  
\- «Мене, мене, текел, упарсин», - озвучил Фьюри. – «Исчислил Бог царство твое и положил конец ему; ты взвешен на весах и найден очень легким; разделено царство твое и дано мидянам и персам».  
\- Иии? – заинтересованно дернула ушами Наташа, не понимая, с чего начальник взялся цитировать какие-то замшелые предания.  
\- Ну, тут два варианта. Либо кто-то предрекает мне скорую смерть, либо, что кажется мне более вероятным, _кто-то_, - Фьюри выделил местоимение голосом и усмехнулся, - воспроизводит эту грозную надпись, давным-давно появившуюся уже во время пира на одной исторической стене, чтобы продемонстрировать свою обиду на то, что его не позвали позавтракать в компании.  
«У КОГО-ТО ЕСТЬ ИМЯ», - обрадовала уже вполне разборчивая латиница.  
\- А еще, похоже, много глаз и ушей. Не знаю, как там в твоем аквариуме, а тут писать заглавными буквами считается не слишком приличным, - Фьюри откровенно забавлялся.  
«Виноват, исправлюсь», - пообещали буквы.  
\- Так-то лучше. Тони, верно? Не ответишь на простой вопрос: как, черт побери, ты с помощью одного планшета перехватил контроль над камерами, динамиками и экранами?  
«А еще над пожарной сигнализацией и магнитными воротами ангаров», - обрадовала стена. – «Кстати, если бы вы сейчас писали, я почти уверен, делали бы это капитализированными до неприличия буквами».  
\- Кажется, я понимаю, отчего у тебя была трудная ночь. Разговаривать с ним – то еще удовольствие… - пробормотал Фьюри, и стена не замедлила отреагировать.  
«Вы даже не представляете себе, какое удовольствие со мной не разговаривать. Мне трудно объяснять, как я делаю то, что делаю. Просто я умею договариваться с техникой. Это ведь гораздо проще, чем с людьми».  
\- Да уж. С некоторыми людьми договариваться особенно трудно… Стив, я понимаю, что ты только приступил к завтраку, но не затруднит ли тебя выловить этого чешуйчатого Митника и перенести за стол?

Стив, разумеется, только рад такому поручению был, а уж что с Романовой начало твориться, словами вообще было не описать. Впрочем, почти любой видеоролик с милым играющим котенком мог бы дать общее представление.  
**  
Тони обнаружился не в воде, а на бортике. Он продолжал о чем-то еще общаться с Фьюри, потому что обе перепончатые кисти быстро скользили по экрану планшета, подушечками пальцев набирая, видимо, те самые сияющие письмена. При появлении Стива русал на секунду замер, оторвав пальцы от экрана и сделавшись похожим на выдерживающего паузу пианиста.

Слабенький динамик планшета выдал вдруг вполне отчетливое покашливание Фьюри, явно ждущего продолжения фразы, но Тони мотнул головой, коротко что-то написал, будто погладил планшет, и отложил его в сторону.

\- Быстро ты освоился с техникой, - сказал Стив, не зная, с чего еще начать.  
«Было бы, с чем осваиваться», - охотно взмахнул руками Тони. – «Интерфейс, интуитивно понятный даже слепому полуобморочному пингвину».  
\- Ну, знаешь, это было эффектно. Огненные письмена на стене и все такое…  
«Сказку про красавицу и чудовище помнишь? Там герои тоже общались через вызываемые чудовищем письмена на стене. Очень мне это в детстве запомнилось, вот и пригодилось», - русал усмехнулся, а Стив напомнил себе, что детство «четвертого» проходило ровно тогда же, когда его собственное. Но почему-то капитан чувствовал себя изрядно моложе и, вдобавок, глупее.  
\- Ты не чудовище, - бог знает, почему, возразил Стив.  
«Ну так и Фьюри, мягко говоря, не красавица», - Тони заулыбался шире. Это не была та искренняя улыбка, какую «шестому» довелось увидеть в океанариуме, под ней все равно словно пряталось ядовитое жало, но выбирать не приходилось.  
\- Не поспоришь… Ты готов к транспортировке?  
«Если ты обещаешь больше не выкручивать мне руки, то да, готов», - свешенный в воду хвост принялся меленько дрожать. Кажется, так русал выражал нетерпение и, кажется, это невероятно умиляло Стива.

Капитан присел у бортика, подставил шею и велел:  
\- Цепляйся.

Когда Тони уже протянул руки, Стив вдруг заявил:  
\- Нет, подожди… - и перехватил русалочьи запястья в воздухе.  
«Ты обещал не выкручивать», - недовольная, но, кажется, не испуганная мысль мягко толкнулась в затылок. Голову тут же чуть повело, но Стиву в кои веки было не до того, его интересовало, как эти конечности устроены. Он чуть ослабил хватку на запястьях, потом снова сжал руки, и Тони понятливо растопырил пальцы, предъявляя к досмотру тщательно скрываемые перепонки. Пальцы у русала были длинные и смуглые, вместо ногтей они оканчивались довольно острыми треугольным когтями, отливающими золотом и, похоже, безо всякого лака. Романова обзавидовалась бы. Перепонки между пальцами были тонкие, но, кажется, прочные, такие же ало-золотые, как хвост. Свободными они оставляли только одну фалангу пальца – что наверняка было удобно при плавании, но причиняло неудобства при удержании, скажем, вилки. Когда капитан попытался осторожно провести по тонкой кожице подушечкой пальца, Тони вздрогнул, как отряхивающаяся собака, всем телом, и в мыслях Стива тоже вздрогнул, издав в затылке какой-то тихий всхлип. Оформленные или нет, мысли русала вызывали у Стива вполне понятную реакцию, а потому очень трудно было заставить себя разжать руки и дать Тони пошевелить затекшими конечностями.

\- Прости. Я не хотел…  
«Ври больше», - коротко фыркнул Тони прямо у Стива в голове, не тратя времени на складывание рук. В ушах тоненько зазвенело, а перед глазами поплыли фантастические картины, которые, однако, не могли полностью лишить Стива разума – а разум подсказывал, что сейчас русал, недовольный и напуганный реакцией собственного тела, рванет в воду и не то что на завтрак его будет не вытащить, он неделями будет прятаться.

Так оно, в общем, и вышло: Тони оттолкнулся руками от бортика и попытался уйти под воду, но Стив крайне вовремя сцапал его за талию, так что в аквариум рухнули оба, подняв огромную волну и тучу брызг.

«Изящество больного бегемота», - вздохнул мысленно Тони, Стив сильнее сжал руки, явно не потому, что боялся утонуть, и русал тут же вспомнил о необходимости думать «внутрь».

Стив, конечно, порадовался, что Тони не пытается нырнуть к самому дну и утопить его, а терпеливо ждет, пока он отцепится и вернется на воздух, но разжимать руки все равно ужасно не хотелось. Под водой русал ощущался совсем иначе, особенно в местах перехода гладкой человеческой кожи в чешую, а как раз в такое место капитан мертвой хваткой и вцепился. Кожа от талии и ниже постепенно грубела, делалась шершавой и шла сперва мелкими, а потом и крупными чешуйками. Ощутив все это ладонями, Стив неожиданно смутился: неизвестно, как там по русалочьим меркам, а по человеческим он только что облапал Тони пониже пояса, так что не удивился бы, схлопотав хвостом.

«Натрогался?» - обреченно спросил Тони. – «Странные вы все. Сначала рыси вашей дай хвост потрогать, потом тебе…».  
«Не натрогался», - признал капитан, заметив, что мысленный разговор, пусть и утомительный, помогает не свихнуться от русалочьего зова окончательно – так, слегка. – «Но мои пять минут без вдохов истекают, так что придется всплывать».

Он отцепился от Тони, поднялся к бортику, устроил на нем локти и повис, дыша и приводя мысли в порядок.  
«Что? Романова просто пришла, попросила потрогать хвост, и ты разрешил?» - вдруг обиженно завопил он под воду.  
«Ну да. Видишь ли, ключевой момент в том, что она _попросила_».

Склонность Тони к выжиганию сияющих букв на всех подходящих и неподходящих поверхностях не поддавалась описанию. Это «попросила» повисло на изнанке его век, светясь ярким фиолетовым и медленно выцветая до желтого.

«Прости», - снова подумал Стив и принялся выбираться на бортик. Надо же. Он привык считать себя достаточно деликатным и уважающим личное пространство – а теперь все встало с ног на голову, и пожирательница чужих рыбок смогла следовать социальному протоколу куда лучше…  
«Эй, куда? А к людям меня кто понесет, Карлсон?» - возмущенно дернулось в затылке. Стив оглянулся, чтобы увидеть, как давешняя пара центнеров злой русалки по-дельфиньи красиво вылетает из воды, почти без брызг и без звука.  
\- Тебе вообще не больно с размаху на бортик плюхаться? – уточнил он, подбираясь ближе. С капитана текло как с горячечного больного, в каждом ботинке образовался филиал Атлантического океана, и если просто мокрые волосы и одежду вынести было еще возможно, то с обувью дело обстояло куда хуже. Стив даже задумался о том, чтобы начать перемещаться по базе босиком. В спокойное время, конечно. С его-то склонностью лезть в аквариум…  
«Привык», - отмахнулся Тони. – «У тебя изумительно виноватое лицо. Если ты сейчас примешься просить разрешения взять меня на ручки, я, пожалуй, попытаюсь вправить тебе мозги проверенным способом».  
\- Хвостом? – слабо улыбнулся Стив. Кажется, зависимость вырисовывалась: чем больше русал бурчал, тем меньше злился на самом деле.  
«Надо же, угадал», - Тони снова протянул руки и повис у капитана на шее. 

Почти закончившие завтрак, и терпеливо дожидавшиеся явления Стива с его уловом мутанты были изрядно удивлены. Мало того, что простое задание «вылови из воды и принеси за стол» заняло у исполнительного капитана нехарактерно много времени, так он еще и похож был на счастливого утопленника, когда пересек все-таки порог и внес Тони в зал.

\- Давай ты не будешь хватать его за хвост? – вполголоса попросил Бартон, и Наташа, скорбно вздохнув, кивнула. В конце концов, она была уже сыта, а бороться с метрами чешуйчатых мышц в порядке игры… нет, слишком травматично.

 

 

## Часть 12

За завтраком открылась новая грань характера мрачно-язвительного русала. Оказывается, он умел быть очаровательным и, несмотря на немоту, поддерживал беседу сразу с несколькими людьми совершенно непринужденно. С Фьюри он успел обсудить трактовки библейских текстов и систему безопасности базы (Тони раскритиковал ее как матерый критик – первое творение романтичной дурочки), с Бартоном пообщался на тему, уже опробованную Стивом - они поспорили о пальцевой речи, причем задавить Клинта Гамлетом не удалось: он не только расшифровал вдохновенные пассы русала, но и ответил ему, чуть ли не пантомимой изобразив похабные армейские частушки. Романова, сама пальцевой речью не владеющая, смогла аж через двух воодушевленных переводчиков (Фьюри не переводил, он только внимал) поинтересоваться кулинарными пристрастиями Тони. Тот практически ничего не знал о нормальной, не-сублимированной еде, и Наташа с энтузиазмом и радушием соскучившейся по внучкам бабушки принялась знакомить новичка с грехом чревоугодия. Коулсон в стороне тоже не остался, подсунув под нос русалу большую чашку кофе и целых две упаковки разных пончиков.  
\- Не смог выбрать, - пояснил он недоумевающему Фьюри, который, как оказалось, даже не подозревал, что Фил такой сладкоежка. 

Пеппер пила свой чай и тихо улыбалась его поверхности. Во многом Тони был ее личным достижением: в первые годы жизни вне капсулы именно она подбирала книги, которые он читал, фильмы, которые он смотрел, музыку, которую он слушал… К музыке Тони оказался особенно расположен, скоро начав пугать работников лаборатории жуткими воплями из всех динамиков. Тяжелый рок и классика – отличное сочетание, как ему казалось…

Фьюри с ледяным спокойствием наблюдал. Он прекрасно понимал, что «четвертый» неосознанно заигрывает, пытается понравиться остальным, а в жизни он не настолько разговорчивый и пушистый тип, но все равно попадал под действие странных чар новичка. Тони умел и любил нравиться. Он прекрасно становился центром внимания – что странно, учитывая годы практически полного одиночества и работу в океанариуме, при выполнении которой Тони тоже не стремился к заведению друзей и поклонников. Он был ласковым, притягательным и неодолимым, как смерть от холода.

\- Кажется, я нашел тебе работу… - Фьюри говорил тихо, но русал услышал, заинтересованно обернулся к нему. – Наташа права: ты очарователен. Ты очаровываешь.  
«И что, остальные мои таланты не найдут применения в жестоком внешнем мире?» - Тони иронически заломил бровь и плавно взмахнул руками.  
\- Может быть. Но позже. Скажи, ты мыслями только дискомфорт причинять можешь? Или наоборот это тоже работает?  
«Понятия не имею. Никогда не пробовал», - русал пожал плечами и сцапал один из многочисленных пончиков, предложенных Коулсоном.  
\- Может, стоит попробовать? Присутствующие здесь в курсе твоих специфических талантов и готовы защищаться в случае чего…  
«Можно попробовать…» - во взмахах перепончатых рук чувствовалась неуверенность. – «Только пусть он», - кивок на Стива, - «уйдет подальше».  
\- Это еще почему? – возмутился капитан. Фьюри тоже посмотрел вопросительно.  
\- Личные особенности восприятия мистера Роджерса, - дипломатично объяснила Пеппер, с тревогой поглядывая на увлеченно жующего пончики Тони. Против сладкого она ничего не имела, но всю жизнь проживший на полужидкой пище русал мог от кулинарного изобилия почувствовать себя ужасно, а уж с пончиками, укладывающимися поверх всячески одобренной к радости Романовой «рррыбки»… Каннибалом Тони себя не чувствовал, поглощая треску во всех видах целиком, только косточками хрустел… - Очевидно, у него есть стихийные телепатические способности, а это вызывает некоторые… сложности.  
\- Примерно так, - благодарно кивнул Стив. – Но я бы все равно хотел остаться. Просто на всякий случай. Я уже кое-как научился это контролировать, правда…  
«Да что ты?» - издевательская мысль русала была чем-то вроде подножки, подставленной на скользкой тропинке у болота. У Стива тут же закружилась голова, в глазах заплясали ведьмины огоньки, а кончики пальцев буквально зачесались от желания сгрести вот это чешуйчатое и прижать к себе.  
«Именно», - упрямо ответил капитан, не позволяя инстинкту возобладать.  
«Как знаешь…» - усмехнулся Тони и вдруг _запел_. 

По крайней мере, именно так Стив услышал. Русал прикрыл глаза и запел нежным, щемящим голосом, без слов, но очень выразительно. Он пел о чем-то прекрасном и несбыточном, так, что слезы на глаза наворачивались, пел, чуть покачиваясь на своем высоком табурете и отстукивая ритм плавником по полу. 

У Наташи остекленели глаза, а щелочки зрачков в них распахнулись почти в человеческие круги. Коулсон выглядел почти как всегда, невозмутимо и непоколебимо, но одно то уже, что он едва заметно, но несомненно покачивался в такт шлепкам хвоста по полу, говорил о многом. Бартон склонил голову к плечу, да так и застыл, вслушиваясь в себя. Даже Фьюри и Пеппер, кажется, проняло, а уж они были крепче остальных.

Для Стива же с песней русала наступил личный ад. Услужливое воображение художника принялось рисовать картины, одна другой неприличнее и желаннее. Тут-то капитан и пожалел, что вообще полез в файлы, присланные Пеппер – слишком живо все это ему являлось и слишком хорошо он себе все представлял…

«Перестань, пожалуйста», - Стив еле нашел в себе силы попросить. – «Я так больше не могу».  
«Я предупреждал», - отозвался Тони.  
«Ты сказал «Как знаешь», и что, это было предупреждение? Да ты сам не знал, как это работает!» - возмущаться было неожиданно легко, будто это как-то отгораживало от дурманящей разум песни.  
«Я предпочитаю все выяснять эмпирически», - Тони мерзко ухмыльнулся и выдал какой-то особенно прочувствованный мысленный пассаж, после чего и замолк вдруг, как отрезало.

Стив сглотнул и медленно разжал стиснутые до нездоровой синеватой белизны руки. Облегчение от отсутствия русалочьего пения было едва ли не тяжелее вынести, чем само это пение.

\- Это… весьма впечатляюще, - признал Фьюри. – Гаммельнский крысолов вам не родственник?  
«А крысы – вам?» - уточнил Тони.  
\- Скорее, дети, - Фьюри и не подумал обижаться.

Наташа, озадаченно разглядывавшая нехарактерно багрового Стива, вдруг просветлела лицом и радостно заявила:  
\- Кэп, у тебя стоит.  
\- Спасибо, я знаю, - сцедил сквозь зубы Стив, не зная, куда теперь деваться.  
\- Как есть, дети, - вздохнул Фьюри, и Тони издал что-то вроде булькающего хихиканья.  
**  
«Что ты творишь?» - возопил Тони, стараясь прицельно докричаться до Пеппер. Судя по несколько исказившемуся от боли веснушчатому лицу, вопль своей цели достиг.  
«Строго говоря, ничего. Я тут вообще нужна только как буферная зона между тобой и этими представителями суровой реальности», - как могла спокойно, отозвалась женщина.  
«Ты прекрасно понимаешь, о чем я», - мысленно буркнул Тони, а потом добавил тем тоном, каким разгневанное начальство обычно вызывает на ковер. – «У моего аквариума. Через полчаса. И лучше выпей обезболивающее, потому что я склонен орать».

«Я понимаю, что причинил тебе некоторые… проблемы», - осторожно подумал Тони уже в адрес капитана, и Стив вздрогнул, давая понять, что проблемы все еще при нем. – «Но мне быстро делается нехорошо в сухом воздухе. Можешь отнести меня обратно?».

На то, чтобы сообразить: русал не издевается, а действительно просит о помощи, потому что, будь у него другой способ передвигаться на воздухе, он бы непременно им воспользовался, сознания Стива еще хватило. Он кивнул, выбрался из-за стола, подошел к Фьюри и коротко пояснил ему ситуацию, получив в ответ длинный внимательный взгляд.

\- Ты можешь разговаривать с ним мысленно? Как мисс Поттс? – уточнил директор.  
\- Могу. С ней самой, кстати, тоже, и это намного легче и, кажется, безопаснее, - Стив рассудил, что скрывать ему особо нечего.  
\- Да уж, могу себе представить, что делается в его голове… и в твоей, когда ты к нему… гм, подключаешься, - покивал Фьюри.  
\- При всем уважении, сэр – нет. Не можете, - вздохнул Стив и направился к русалу, почти привычно уже подставил шею и подхватил гибкий тяжелый хвост. Тони, оказавшись на руках капитана, принялся оживленно жестикулировать, объясняя остальным, в каком восторге он был от лицезрения их всех одновременно, и как ему жаль покидать их по причине плохого самочувствия. Мутанты вполне искренне заверили его в симпатии и пожелали поскорее прийти в себя, после чего ритуальные танцы закончились, и Стив унес-таки свою тяжкую чешуйчатую ношу в переплетение коридоров.

«Я же говорил, что тебе лучше было отойти подальше», - на общем фоне мысленных реплик русала эта выглядела почти как извинение, и Стив, поколебавшись немного, решил его принять.

\- Успокойся. Кажется, этот случай описывается классическим «дело не в тебе, дело во мне», - Стив чуточку улыбнулся и прижал русала ближе. В сухом состоянии тот ощущался совсем иначе – будто был вырезан из теплого камня или кости. Принять его хвост за настоящий, живой, было очень трудно. 

«Классическим?» - не понял Тони.

\- Это такая специальная фраза, которую говорят тем, с кем хотят расстаться, не получить по голове и избежать всяких «я отдала лучше годы своей жизни тебе, а теперь недостаточно для тебя хороша?», - пояснил Стив и затылком почувствовал, что Тони хихикает. Прямо там, у него в голове – лицо-то «четвертого» оставалось бесстрастным.

«Не думаю, что у тебя получится исчезнуть и не получить по голове», - заявил русал, дергая хвостом. – «В конце концов, вытащить меня из океанариума и приволочь за хвост на эту вашу базу было целиком твоей идеей. Теперь давай, мучайся ответственностью».

\- Я и так мучаюсь, - нисколько не огорченно ответил Стив.

«Это не ответственность, это эрекция. Все тебе объяснять приходится», - теперь русал в затылке уже не хихикал, а натурально ржал. Как ни странно, вынести это было куда легче его воплей или пения – так, всего-то постоянный уровень возбуждения поддерживался, да непристойные картинки рисовались. Ничего такого, с чем бы не сталкивался в свое время каждый подросток.

\- Ладно, не смеши меня, а то сейчас уроню на пол, сухой, холодный и противный. Как ты себя вообще чувствуешь? Я имею в виду, в компании. И на воздухе. И с нормальной едой.

«Ваша команда – очаровательное фрик-кабаре. Хотя с таким суровым начальством это даже удивительно. Еда… ну, у меня пока еще недостаточно данных для анализа, но это, по меньшей мере, интересно. Местами даже вкусно. Этот черный стимулятор особенно хорош».

\- Это кофе, - вздохнул Стив, почему-то живо представив себе, кто именно будет таскать несчетные литры этого напитка к аквариуму.

«Я запомню. Но воздух… действительно противно, сухо и холодно. Первые полчаса терпеть еще можно, но потом делается нехорошо».

\- Ничего, мы уже почти пришли. Скоро нырнешь обратно и продолжишь издеваться над Фьюри дистанционно.

«С чего ты взял, что я над ним издеваюсь?» - удивленно завозился Тони. – «Я проверяю его на прочность. И он хорош».

\- Как я понимаю, передавать ему твои слова не стоит?

«Именно».

При виде ставшего уже почти родным аквариума, Тони завозился вдвое активнее, желая как можно скорее окунуться в вожделенную воду. Стив усмехнулся, донес его до бортика и позволил соскользнуть с рук. Ушедший с головой под воду русал тут же снова показался над поверхностью, как поплавок.

«Спасибо», - взмахнул он руками, не утомляя Стива больше мысленными беседами. – «Тебе все-таки стоит переодеться. Ручаюсь: быть мокрым тебе нравится ничуть не больше, чем мне - сухим».

\- Действительно… Кстати, про «фрик-кабаре». – определение, что и говорить, было емкое. – Ты еще не всех видел.

«Это ты в том смысле, что остальные у вас нормальные – или строго наоборот, на фоне остальных нормальными покажутся эти?» - продолжил веселиться, размахивая руками, Тони.

\- И то, и другое. Сам увидишь.

«В нетерпении трепещу хвостом», - Тони коротко улыбнулся и принялся нарезать в воде круги.

Стив убедился, что с русалом все в порядке, и отправился к себе.  
Бог с ней, с одеждой, все равно уже почти просохла, но болото в ботинках неимоверно раздражало.

А Тони, наплескавшись и расправив, наконец, начавшие пересыхать жабры, принялся ждать Пеппер. У него было много вопросов и еще больше претензий.

 

 

## Часть 13

Вирджиния всегда была пунктуальна. Вот и сейчас явилась ровно через полчаса, присела на край аквариума-бассейна и позвала, вытаскивая Тони из-под воды. Тот всплыл, медленно и словно бы неохотно, будто сам не звал и вообще не собирался ругаться.

\- У тебя были ко мне претензии? – Пеппер приподняла рыжие брови, разглядывая бледного и какого-то сонного «четвертого».

«Были», - коротко и почти безболезненно ответил тот. – «Но сейчас мне не до них, кажется… Со мной что-то не то».

\- Тебе плохо? – встревожилась она. – Выбирайся сюда, мне надо попытаться тебя осмотреть.

«Попытаться» - потому что русал категорически не любил всевозможных осмотров и прикосновений, а кроме того, кошмарно боялся щекотки.

Русал кивнул и попытался выбраться на бортик. С первого раза у него не получилось, что привело Тони в состояние тихой ярости. Потом он все же вспрыгнул, с размаху плюхнувшись рядом с Пеппер и окатив ее брызгами. Женщина первым делом потрогала лоб под мокрыми темными волосами и вздохнула.

\- У тебя жар. Где болит?

«Не знаю. У меня вроде бы ничего не болит, мне как-то в общем плохо».

\- Давно?

«Минут пятнадцать-двадцать».

\- Господи, Тони, я знала, что тебя нельзя так активно и разнообразно кормить.

«Так что, это из-за еды?» - не поверил русал. – «Ведь все было в порядке…».

\- Ну да. А то, что ты до этого питался только через капельницу и этими смесями из тюбиков, совершенно неважно? Твое тело не привыкло справляться с нормальной едой. Там, знаешь ли, всякие волокна и прочее… И пончики эти еще… 

При упоминании пончиков Тони позеленел, сглотнул, потом все-таки перегнулся через край и избавился от съеденного недавно. При этом он непрерывно мысленно ругался, вызывая головную боль, так что таблетка, принятая Пеппер, лишней не оказалась.

\- Тебе, конечно, надо привыкать к обычной еде, но не так же резко кидаться ее есть, - Пеппер гладила содрогающуюся от спазмов мокрую спину и сочувствовала. Может, ей и должно было быть противно, но почему-то не было – только немного грустно и досадно из-за собственной глупости: надо было еще тогда сказать, но нет, он так мило общался со всеми…

«Я вообще больше есть не буду! Никогда!» - по-детски запальчиво пообещал русал, снова изгибаясь над полом.

\- Что, и кофе пить не станешь?

«Кофе… ну ладно», - буркнул он. Тошнить Тони, кажется, перестало, а может, было просто больше нечем. Откуда-то из низенькой дверцы в стене появился робот-уборщик, похожий на хромированную хлебницу на колесиках, и принялся наводить порядок, временами недовольно попискивая.

\- Я бы отнесла тебя умыться, но, боюсь, силой капитана меня природа не наградила, - вздохнула Пеппер.

«Ничего. Принеси просто воды. Подумаешь, будет на полу лужа сомнительной чистоты – эта штука мигом от нее избавится…» - Тони, судя по нездоровому интересу, проявляемому к уборщику, явно чувствовал себя лучше, избавившись от непривычной тяжести в желудке. Пеппер решила, что предложение подопечного, в принципе, разумно, и сбегала в ближайшую душевую за водой.

Когда Тони умылся и перестал напоминать цветом и влажностью зеленый сыр, самое время было переходить к претензиям, но орать, пусть и мысленно, его теперь как-то не тянуло, так что он только грустно спросил:

«Ты понимаешь, что творишь? Ты настраиваешь его на меня – а у Стива и без того мозги набекрень».

\- Может быть, это как раз хорошо? Я знаю, ты отказываешься верить в судьбу и предназначение, но не может же его способность слышать тебя, причем слышать только хорошее, случайностью?

«Ты еще скажи, что теперь мы с ним обязаны быть вместе», - буркнул Тони, подозревая в глубине души, что, во-первых, именно это Пеппер в виду и имела, а, во-вторых, что Стив действительно не просто так пялится на него как на личное солнце.

\- Разумеется, вы не обязаны. Но попробовать-то могли бы?

«Так, если ты сейчас имеешь в виду мое чертово предназначение и спецификацию, лучше не говори об этом и даже не думай, потому что я тебя утоплю», - пригрозил Тони, из бледно-зеленоватого делаясь пятнисто-красным.

\- Молчу, молчу… - преувеличенно испуганно пропищала Пеппер, улыбаясь. – Но только подумай: у вас обоих одинаковый практически дефект сборки. Это странно, если вспомнить о том, что вы разных поколений. Бог с ним, с предназначением, но какой командой вы можете стать, если научитесь это использовать…

«Может быть, ты пропустила ту часть, где у него на меня стоит? Или ту, где он как зомби-лунатик прется к аквариуму через половину базы, чтобы утопиться тут со счастливым лицом?» - скептически уточнил Тони.

\- Что и сказать… вам есть, над чем работать, - женщина пожала плечами и поднялась с бортика. – Кстати, я не настраиваю его на тебя. Все, что я сделала – это научила Стива воспринимать поток твоих полувменяемых мыслей. Честное слово, если бы я могла их нарисовать или сфотографировать, получилась бы отличная иллюстрация к статье о циркулирующей вихревой энтропии!

«Мэм, вы мне льстите», – хихикнул Тони.

\- Нисколько. Ладно, если ты не намерен топить меня или откусывать мне голову, я, пожалуй, пойду. У тебя есть каналы связи с внешним миром, так что в случае чего – зови на помощь. И не вздумай тут героически загибаться в одиночестве. 

«Хорошо, мамочка».

\- И воздержись сегодня от новых экспериментов с едой.

«Как скажешь, мамочка».

\- И вечером я приду с капельницей.

«Что?.. Ладно…» - Тони помрачнел, но кивнул.  
**  
День на базе шел своим чередом: тренировки, встречи за чашкой кофе, решение каких-то оторванных от реальности задач – низачем, просто чтобы сноровку не терять, снова тренировки…

Все было как обычно, только Стив отвлекался во время спаррингов (чего давно не случалось), не всегда соизмерял свою силу с силой противника (чего раньше вообще никогда не случалось) и временами досадливо морщился.

\- Что не так, кэп? – не выдержал, наконец, терпеливый обычно Бартон, потирая изрядно подбитую челюсть. Ближний бой всегда давался «пятому» с трудом, потому что требовал постоянно вертеть головой, высматривая противника то одним глазом, то другим.   
\- Да чтоб я знал… грызет что-то. И, вроде как, не меня.  
\- Вообще отлично, - фыркнула Наташа, свисая низ головой с турника. – Капитана загрызают чужие тараканы.  
\- Это может быть действительно чужое ощущение? Вы же с Тони, вроде как, можете… чувствовать друг друга? – Клинт на шпильки Романовой уже давно не реагировал, особенно если они были направлены не в его сторону.  
\- Скорее, я могу слышать, как он думает. До ощущений, тем более, взаимных, до сих по не доходило, - покачал головой Стив. Ощущение внутри было мерзкое, будто где-то в глубине селезенки ноет зуб.  
\- Ну так все случается впервые, - Наташа вообще не понимала, что в этой ситуации можно обсуждать. Русал, уже известный пакостным характером, взялся отравлять Стиву жизнь. Делов-то.  
\- Хорошо бы удостовериться, - Клинт неожиданно нахмурился, чего с его бесстрастным, в общем, лицом давно не случалось. Капитан вполне мог понять, почему Бартон напрягся: ладно сейчас, на базе, а если он вдруг примется ощущать недомогания русала на серьезном задании?   
\- Я схожу к аквариуму, проверю и поговорю, - пообещал Стив и отправился в душевую, смывать пот.

 

Заставить себя после не упаковываться в стандартный комплект одежды, включающий в себя и берцы, а просто натянуть джинсы и футболку, оказалось неожиданно трудно, будто привыкший к определенному режиму и порядку организм противился такому поведению. Но Стив прекрасно справился с ним, напомнив, что валиться в тяжелых ботинках в воду не только противно, но и опасно. А что в воду валиться придется, подсказывал предыдущий опыт общения с Тони.

 

Аквариум, на первый взгляд, был пуст, спокойная поверхность воды даже не пыталась дрожать, будто никого под водой не было, или был, но очень тихий и неподвижный.  
Эта мысль Стиву совсем не понравилась, он присел на бортик и шлепнул ладонью по воде, надеясь, что Тони не разучился улавливать вибрации.  
Не разучился.  
Русал всплыл и уставился на капитана мутными глазами. Выглядел он как больной или изрядно набравшийся, и Стив не знал, какой из вариантов в данном случае хуже.  
\- С тобой все в порядке? – спросил он, и Тони покачал головой. – Тебе плохо?

«Вроде того», - мысленная речь была неуверенной и даже почти не била по мозгам.

\- Прости, что дергаю тебя, но… я почему-то это чувствую. И не то чтобы я против разделения неприятностей с тобой, но это ужасно отвлекает. И заставляет сомневаться в собственной вменяемости. Ты не мог бы… не думать об этом в мою сторону? – высказывая такую просьбу, Стив чувствовал себя едва ли не худшим из людей, и почти обрадовался, услышав в ответ отчетливое фырканье.

«Ты все-таки ненормальный. Что же, ты думаешь, мне настолько нечем заняться, что я лежу на дне и прицельно думаю в твой адрес о том, как мне плохо? Да я вообще ни одной мысли наружу не выдал с тех пор, как Пеппер ушла. Так что понятия не имею, что ты там чувствуешь, и имеет ли это какое-то отношение ко мне».

Стив посмотрел на сонно-недовольного русала с сомнением и приглашающе похлопал по бортику. Потом вспомнил, как именно Тони свойственно биться хвостом о край, помотал головой и протянул подводному жителю руки.

\- Цепляйся.

«Да я, скорее, тебя самого в бассейн стяну», - скептически отозвался Тони, не торопясь браться за предложенные конечности.

\- Поверь, ты удивишься, узнав, сколько я могу поднять рывком, - Стив, в общем, даже не преувеличивал. Кто год назад вытащил из болота удачно притопленный там Бартоном джет?   
Тони пожал плечами и вцепился Стиву в предплечья.

Что ж. Джет, хоть и увяз крепко, не извивался и не давал ценных указаний по вытаскиванию себя из пучин. Тони только этим и занимался, но на бортик все равно был триумфально водворен. Обозрев свою нехарактерно бледную и замученную добычу, Стив крайне вежливо попросил ее заткнуться, прикрыл глаза и сосредоточился на странных ощущениях.

\- У тебя болит где-то… здесь? – полувопросительно начал он, указав на предполагаемый источник боли, и тут же распахнул глаза, получив широким плавником по рукам, не слишком болезненно, но увесисто.

«Я не люблю, когда меня лапают», - пояснил Тони, угрожающе помахивая хвостом.

\- Да успокойся ты, я не затем… Болит же? – Стив снова, уже не вслепую, потянулся к русалу, провел осторожно кончиками пальцев от солнечного сплетения и вниз, до границы человеческой кожи с чешуей.

«Ну… немного. Не столько болит, сколько ноет», - карающий хвост опустился с бортика в воду. Стив воспринял это как молчаливое разрешение и руку убирать не стал, наоборот, принявшись еле заметно поглаживать плоский живот.

\- Вот это я и чувствовал. Не слишком сильное, но противное ощущение. И сосредоточиться не дает. Так? – уточнил он.

«Именно».

\- Слушай, а почему у тебя есть пупок? – невозможность сосредоточиться явно просматривалась за перескакиванием тем разговора.

«Хм. А почему у тебя?».

\- Я просто… Это странно. Русалка с пупком. Как будто тебя действительно могли родить.

«Нет, блин, я должен был вылупиться из петушиного яйца, высиженного жабой!» - Тони вспылил, снова дернул хвостом, окатив Стива брызгами, а его ядовитая мысль ошпарила расслабившийся было и почувствовавший себя в безопасности разум.

\- Тише… я не хотел тебя обидеть. Тем более что сам появился из такой же капсулы. Не думай, пожалуйста, так активно, - в горле отчего-то быстро пересохло, и Стив несколько раз сглотнул.

«Тогда не спрашивай всякой ерунды!» - уже спокойнее велел Тони. – «Эй, а куда руку убрал? Верни. Мне так становится легче», - разумеется, из всех возможных вариантов Стиву должна была достаться самая капризная и непоследовательная русалка в мире. Но он не протестовал, потому что – как там говорила Романова? – ему для полного счастья нужна была тысяча проблем в яркой упаковке. Руку он послушно вернул и продолжил поглаживать почти нечеловеческие уже мышцы под холодной кожей. Тони сперва лежал, прижмурившись, рядом, потом незаметно, как змея в засаде, перебрался к Стиву на колени – вот правда незаметно, перемещая по паре сантиметров тела в минуту, а потом и вовсе обнаглел настолько, что уснул. Ну, или хорошо прикинулся, что уснул, потому что Стив мог судить только по временному отсутствию мысленного давления и зова. Что дальше делать с пригретым на коленях русалом, капитан не знал, но сидеть весь остаток дня и, возможно, всю ночь, свесив ноги в воду, он не намеревался.

Решение пришло само и так же само честно предупредило: «Я плохое решение, не надо приводить меня в жизнь». Стив уважал честность и решил дать решению шанс.

Он осторожно подхватил расслабленного, а потому, кажется, куда более тяжелого русала на руки и отнес к себе, устроил на постели. Кровать, и без того неширокая, тут же сделалась совсем узкой, но расстраиваться по этому поводу Стив не стал.

В конце концов, если им на двоих опять приснится что-нибудь этакое, у него, хотя бы, будет шанс не нахлебаться воды.

Тони против такого обращения, кажется, ничего не имел: дышал себе ровно, чуть хмурился, пока Стив расправлял примятый хвостовой плавник, а потом, когда капитан улегся рядом и обнял его со спины, устроив теплую ладонь на ноющем животе, и вовсе расслабился.

Может, решение и было плохим. Но Стив давно не спал так спокойно – с того самого момента, как в его жизни появился мрачный «четвертый», если точнее.

 

 

## Часть 14

Пеппер решила претворить свою угрозу в жизнь и действительно явилась к обитаемому аквариуму с капельницей, полной глюкозы и аминокислот в пригодной к заливанию в вены форме. К глубокому сожалению женщины, изнывающего от голода русала на бортике не оказалось, да и попытки вытащить его из-под воды силой мысли результата не дали. 

Пеппер встревожилась. В способность Тони трансгрессировать она нисколько не верила. В то, что с охраняемой базы кто-то ухитрился незаметно унести пару центнеров отбивающейся и организующей приступы массового помешательства русалки – тоже.

Оставалось только подумать и прийти к мысли, что в исчезновении «четвертого» виноват капитан. Куда его загадочная душа могла повелеть отнести Тони, один бог знал, но поиски Вирджиния решила начать традиционно – с комнат Стива.

Директор Фьюри с самого знаменательного завтрака в компании «четвертого» лелеял мечты подробно обсудить с капитаном его внезапно проявившиеся способности к телепатии и эмпатии, но Стив успешно прятался от него, причем вряд ли осознанно. В спокойное время Фьюри не любил размахивать авторитетом и требовать от кого-то из команды являться с отчетами по всей форме – проще было отловить провинившегося или заинтересовавшего отдельно и расспросить. Если же таковой отлавливаться не желал, всегда можно было устроить засаду у обжитых им комнат. 

Куда директор и отправился, чтобы поймать совсем недавно, по словам Бартона и Романовой, покинувшего их в тренировочном зале Роджерса и припереть его к стенке сложным вопросом о профпригодности.

Там, у наглухо запертой серой двери, собственно, Пеппер с Фьюри и встретились.

\- Интересный у вас инвентарь, - осторожно начал Фьюри, рассматривая складной штатив, парочку инфузионных пакетов и собственно капельницы, аккуратно свернутые и упакованные в прозрачный пластик. – Кто-то болен?  
\- Кто-то голоден и не рискнет пока питаться твердой пищей… если я найду этого кого-то и смогу убедить не делать глупостей, - Пеппер едва уловимо нахмурилась.  
\- Вы ведь сейчас явно не о капитане, - Фьюри тоже нахмурился, насколько можно было понять по видимой из-под повязки части лица. – Но стоите отчего-то именно под его дверью.  
\- Просто Тони… даже если он и сбежал, без помощи мистера Роджерса наверняка не обошлось, - Пеппер прикрыла глаза и попробовала дозваться хоть кого-нибудь из них двоих. Тщетно: то ли за дверью никого не было, то ли господа телепаты пребывали слишком глубоко в себе, чтобы реагировать на призывы извне.  
\- Да, уж в этом можно быть уверенным, - Фьюри чуть помрачнел, потому что одно дело – задумываться о странном поведении безупречного до того «шестого», а другое – слышать подтверждение собственным мыслям от вовсе посторонней дамочки.

Фьюри нажал на кнопку вызова, насладился полнейшим игнорированием себя и своих попыток пройти внутрь, несколько расстроился и потребовал у двери открыться именем тарабарского короля. По крайней мере, бессмысленный, как показалось Вирджинии, набор звуков вполне мог оказаться таковым именем. К тому же, дверь все-таки отъехала в сторону.

Фьюри аккуратно задвинул Пеппер к себе за широкую спину, беззвучно извлек из кобуры на поясе пистолет и принялся красться внутрь. Если бы кто-то спросил мнения Пеппер, женщина бы сказала, что у директора паранойя. Но ее, во-первых, никто не спрашивал, а, во-вторых, в этот странный монастырь даже с черновиками своих уставов соваться не стоило. 

\- И как это понимать? – удивленно прошептал Фьюри, останавливаясь на пороге спальни и опуская пистолет. Пеппер, разумеется, из-за широких плеч, обтянутых черной кожей, ничего не видела, так что нырнула Фьюри под локоть и выбралась в саму спальню.

Удивление невозмутимого в целом одноглазого типа было вполне понятно: на узкой, спартанского вида койке спокойно спал какой-то невообразимый клубок из рук, ног и чешуйчатого хвоста, завитого в сложный кельтский узел. Зрелище это наводило на какие угодно мысли, кроме приличных, и даже то, что Стив был, вроде бы, одет, не спасало.

Спящие совершенно не желали просыпаться, с одинаковым равнодушием относясь к тихим и громким звукам, попыткам потрогать себя, шлепкам по щекам и прочим бесчеловечным методам побудки. Отчаявшись достучаться хоть до кого-нибудь из них снаружи, Пеппер попробовала пробиться изнутри, но и там у нее ничего не вышло: мысли спящего русала были неуловимы абсолютно, да и человек не отзывался. 

\- Чем обрадуете? – нетерпеливо спросил Фьюри, едва дождавшись окончания шаманских манипуляций Вирджинии.  
\- Боюсь, ничем. Они слишком глубоко спят. Мне кажется, они попали в какой-то… бесконечный цикл, и все из-за этой их способности настраиваться друг на друга.  
\- Меня эта способность больше пугает, чем радует. Объясните, как она работает в данном случае?  
\- Ну, точно я не скажу. Мне не слишком понятно, от кого исходила идея забраться в одну постель, - Пеппер с сомнением осмотрела проект памятника нездоровому сну.  
\- А что, это важно?  
\- Не столько для них, сколько для меня… Ладно. В общем, это могло сработать так: Стив чувствовал состояние Тони и пытался разделить его с ним. Тони начал засыпать, Стив это подхватил, тоже принявшись засыпать…  
\- …а дальше они утягивали друг друга в сон все глубже и глубже, так? – вот уж в чем нельзя было обвинить Фьюри, так это в тугодумии. Пеппер кивнула, сокрушенно вздохнув.  
\- Я понятия не имею, как их теперь будить.  
\- Предлагаю для начала их распутать, - директор на все смотрел с сугубо практической точки зрения. Фраза «слона надо есть по частям» вполне годилась на роль его жизненного кредо, временами, по крайней мере.

Предложить было легче, чем сделать: хотя ни Тони, ни Стив сопротивления не оказывали, оторвать одного от другого оказалось крайне тяжело. К счастью, у Пеппер, похоже, был большой опыт в ручном управлении бессознательными русалками, так что всего-то через двадцать минут визитеры стали счастливыми обладателями спящего сном праведника капитана, покрытого следами чешуи, и так же глубоко спящего Тони, вообще никаких следов не имеющего. Дышали оба абсолютно синхронно и даже, кажется, хмурились во сне одинаково. 

\- Понимаю, это должно меня пугать, - отчего-то прошептала Пеппер, хотя уже понятно было, что этих двоих из пушки не разбудишь. – Но пока мне просто интересно: как они это чувствуют? Существуют ли они сейчас по раздельности, или это вообще какое-то единое сознание? И, конечно, что им снится?  
\- Теперь я понимаю, почему вы так быстро нашли общий язык с Коулсоном, - покивал Фьюри. – Того тоже чаще интересует все, что должно пугать.  
**  
Трудно сказать, было ли то, что являлось Тони и Стиву, настоящим сном. 

Сначала они не видели ничего, ни в себе, ни вокруг – только темнота под веками, темнота и покой, а потом вдруг из темноты появилось присутствие, настороженное, но, в общем, дружественное. Они нащупали друг друга в общей темноте, узнали и стали обмениваться беспорядочными обрывками воспоминаний и впечатлений – яркими, иногда даже болезненно-яркими, бессмысленными для постороннего, но почему-то очень важными. Как дышится жабрами, сколько времени занимает восстановление после ожогов, я однажды видел в фильме настоящий океан, он такой огромный, а я как-то попал на выставку работ прерафаэлитов и чуть от зависти не умер…

Из этого стал складываться разговор – такой же странный, как и сам их сон: не было ни голосов, ни собеседников, но они оба прекрасно чувствовали, что другой где-то есть, что хочет сказать именно это, и как-то реагировали. 

Но под разговором было спрятано что-то еще, глубокое и темное, как скрытые под землей корни. «Четвертый» и «шестой» разговаривали и переставали быть по отдельности – будто прорастали насквозь, переплетались, осторожно трогали друг друга и узнавали так, ощупью…

_Над прохладным ручьем сердце мое отдыхало._

_(Ты заткни воду тенью,  
паук забвенья!)_

«Я никогда не скажу этого наяву, но я рад, что ты однажды пришел в океанариум и заметил меня», - потянуться куда-то в темноту, нащупать живое и теплое рядом, обвить, согреться.

_Сердцу вода родника песню свою сказала._

_(Ты заткни воду тенью,  
паук забвенья!)_

«Я не заметил. Я почувствовал. И да, я тоже рад», - поймать призрачными ладонями вспышку пламени – яркого, теплого на вид и холодного по сути.

_Бессонное сердце свою любовь рассказало._

_(Паук безмолвья,  
тайной рассказ наполни.)_

«А прерафаэлиты, кстати, слишком сладкие. Одну-две работы еще вынести можно, но в большой массе создают ощущение старинного мужского журнала. Ты рисуешь лучше», - обвить крепче, опутать собой как сетью, стиснуть – попался, мой, никуда не денешься.

_И хмуро вода родника рассказу внимала._

_(Паук безмолвья,  
тайной рассказ наполни.)_

«Мне так не показалось. Они были большими мастерами, а я – так, любитель-недоучка с коробкой карандашей. И потом – где ты их успел увидеть, плещась в аквариуме?» - попытаться освободиться – и больше уже не пытаться. К чему, если этот холодный огонь не причиняет вреда, а выглядит так красиво?

_Опрокинувшись, сердце в свежий родник упало._

_(Руки, что белеют далеко,  
удержите воду потока!)_

«Глупый вопрос. Пеппер не дала мне остаться просто красивым биороботом. Так что за мои специфические познания благодарить можно и нужно именно ее… у тебя, насколько я успел заметить, есть стиль, и весьма энергичный. Никогда не думал попробовать себя на поприще комиксов?» - осторожно просочиться под кожу, поселиться под ней, остаться там навсегда, хоть кусочком – но там, внутри, где тепло.

 

_С веселой песней вода мое сердце умчала._

_(Руки, что белеют далеко,  
все уплыло с водой потока!)_

«Действительно, надо будет поблагодарить мисс Поттс… Комиксов? Ты серьезно? Хотя… некоторые приключения нашей организации только в такой форме и можно открывать широкой публике…» - понять, что мысли путаются и разговор рассыпается – не с кем больше разговаривать, и без того призрачный собеседник исчез, растворился в нем самом, светит теперь изнутри ехидно, и неважно, что ехидно светить ни одно пламя не умеет – это там не умеет, а тут…

Осталась только темнота и легкое дыхание в ней, только ощущение покоя и подступающей откуда-то вечности.

 

 

\- У нас, кажется, проблема, - поглядев на кое-как распутанных мутантов, вздохнула Пеппер. – Тони, конечно, способен достаточно долго существовать на воздухе, но его все равно надо вернуть в воду: здесь слишком сухо и холодно, а лечить русалочью простуду – то еще удовольствие, поверьте… Да и смазывать потрескавшиеся перепонки… В общем, лучше окунуть Тони заранее. А единственный человек, способный это сделать, сам напоминает недвижимое имущество.

Фьюри слегка улыбнулся.

\- Стив, конечно, обладает впечатляющей силой, но что он способен делать один, вполне могут сделать и двое более заурядных людей. Сколько он весит? Килограммов двести? – Фьюри смерил длинный хвост оценивающим взглядом.

\- Около того. Будете вызывать агентов, чтобы они поработали носильщиками?

\- Придется, - Ник зачем-то ткнул себя в ухо и, очевидно, активировав какой-то очень тайный микрофон, забормотал туда, раздавая ценные указания. – Будем надеяться, что, оказавшись друг от друга подальше, они придут в себя. – Фьюри помолчал, но потом честно добавил. – Для меня критично, чтобы в себя пришел Роджерс. От вашей золотой рыбки пока слишком много проблем.

\- С этим я не могу не согласиться, но Тони лучше поскорее прийти в себя… это я на тот случай, если вы захотите держать его в искусственной коме, чтобы он не покушался на душевное здоровье вашего драгоценного капитана, - предостерегла женщина, и на темном лице директора проступила досада – похоже, он всерьез рассматривал такую возможность. – Сон этого разума точно способен породить чудовищ.

Тащить Тони в аквариум Фьюри подрядился лично, вызвав для моральной и физической поддержки только Коулсона. Змей-«пятый» традиционно ничему не удивился, послушно подхватил выделенный ему сегмент хвоста и помог непосредственному начальству донести русала до воды.

\- И что теперь? Нам раскачать его и плюхнуть в воду на «раз-два-три»? – с сомнением оглянулся на не желающую оставлять подопечного женщину Фьюри.

\- Можете просто положить его на бортик и спихнуть с него. Не бойтесь, он не утонет и не захлебнется, - уверила Пеппер.

Тони действительно не утонул (что было бы крайне нелепо) и не захлебнулся (что было бы примерно настолько же нелепо и неприятно).  
А еще он не проснулся – прямо так, во сне, лениво пошевелил хвостом, расправляя полупрозрачный плавник, коротко взмахнул руками, завис в воде вертикально и позволил благодарным зрителям узреть, как жаберные крышки на шее поднимаются, выпуская из-под себя что-то полупрозрачное и клубящееся – совсем не привычные, виденные у рыб жабры.

\- И вот этими медузами он дышит? – несколько удивленно поинтересовался Коулсон.  
\- Вы еще остальных трансформированных органов не видели, - чуть уязвлено отозвалась Пеппер.  
\- Гм… надеюсь, не увижу и впредь. 

Фьюри возвел к потолку глаз. Что за существо, в самом деле, Стив притащил на базу?

 

 

## Часть 15

Сначала все решили дать Тони и Стиву проснуться естественным путем.  
К исходу вторых суток стало понятно, что и сам сон неестественный, и прерывать его надо как-то бесчеловечно. 

Фьюри настаивал на том, что будить нужно непременно русала как первопричину всяких бед, и с ним, в общем, никто не спорил – но и придумать способ, не включающий в себя расчленение и битье током, тоже не мог.

Наконец Пеппер вспомнила, что когда-то Тони очень не любил ультразвук, способный бесить русала до кровавой пелены в глазах и уж точно - выдергивать его со дна посреди интересного сна. Фьюри идею всячески одобрил, и Пеппер уже ждала, что он пошлет кого-нибудь за ужасающего вида ультразвуковой пушкой или еще каким-нибудь техническим устройством, способным генерировать нужный звук…

Но нет. Фьюри просто склонился над водой аквариума, раскрыл рот, странно пошевелил из стороны в сторону сперва нижней челюстью, потом головой, глубоко вдохнул и… 

Ничего.

На то чтобы сообразить, что ультразвук не воспринимается обычным человеческим ухом, ушло несколько секунд.

Зачем директору Фьюри когда-то была дана такая бессмысленная, казалось бы, способность, тоже было неясно.

Он неслышно рявкнул еще пару раз для верности, отошел от бортика и стал ждать, когда всплывет русал, вероятнее всего, гневный.

Не на того напал.

Вместо того чтобы всплыть, помахать руками, расписывая шекспировским языком всю подлость такой побудки и, может быть, попытаться мысленно довести окружающих до суицида на почве вины, Тони сразу перешел к последнему пункту.

Пеппер, подпиравшая спиной стену на безопасном, как ей казалось, расстоянии от аквариума (тяжелый хвост злого Тони уж точно не дотянется), сначала упала на колени, изрядно напугав Фьюри громким деревянным стуком, потом завалилась на бок, а потом и вовсе стала конвульсивно подергиваться, напоминая не то эпилептика, не то ударенного в солнечное сплетение кованым сапогом.

«Прекрати… Тони, прекрати, пожалуйста…» - жалобно попросила Пеппер, не слишком понимая, говорит вслух или про себя. Напряжение и боль в голове ненадолго усилились, а после отступили, как не было. 

Раздался всплеск, фырканье и громкий влажный шлепок, будто что-то тяжелое и гладкое плюхнулось на что-то твердое и гладкое.

«Я негодую и хочу узнать, кто из вас двоих разбудил меня этим кошмарным воплем», - Тони гневно уставился на пытающуюся подняться женщину, одновременно по-крокодильи зевнув. Лицо у него при этом сделалось даже забавное.

\- Это был… директор Фьюри… - Пеппер кое-как утвердилась на своих убийственно-острых шпильках, покачнулась, но устояла. – Идея, правда, была моя. Может, не слишком хорошая, но она сработала. Знаешь, сколько ты проспал?

«Понятия не имею. Кажется, только что заснул». – Тони пожал плечами.

\- Почти двое суток. Кстати, не ты один. Что ты последнее помнишь?

«Лорку», - Тони продублировал ответ руками, почувствовав, что невежливо молчать при «втором», знающем язык жестов. 

\- Что именно из Лорки? – деловито уточнила Пеппер.

«Сон», - ответил Тони, поглядывая на молчащего Фьюри настороженно. Ведь не понимает же ни черта, но смотрит как на злейшего врага!

\- «С веселой песней вода мое сердце умчала»? – уточнила женщина, чуть мрачнея.

«Да. А что?».

\- Это плохо, Тони.  
\- Почему? – все-таки заговорил Фьюри.  
\- Потому что капитан рискует не проснуться.  
\- А давайте вы все-таки переведете с языка поэтических аллегорий на нормальный, а потом будете делать выводы? – несколько угрожающе предложил он. Вирджиния вздохнула, бросила быстрый взгляд на недовольно скривившегося русала, но попыталась объяснить.

\- Видите ли, когда Тони еще обитал в лаборатории, он был весьма любопытен. И читал, что подворачивалось мне под руку, поскольку сам добраться до библиотеки шансов не имел. С научной литературой у него все было замечательно, да со всякой почти было, кроме поэтической. Не хватало развитого абстрактного мышления, чтобы понять и прочувствовать. Приходилось натурально переводить стихи в знакомые ощущения и образы. Вроде как «восторг любви – это как гоняться по огромному бассейну за радужной форелью».

Тони скривился еще сильнее, но закончил уже сам, резкими взмахами рук давая «второму» понять, что больше расспрашивать не стоит.

«А потом маятник качнулся в другую сторону, и теперь незнакомые ощущения и образы разум автоматически привязывает к стихам. Отчего-то к Лорке в последнее время. Наверное, из-за некоторого… надрыва, ему присущего. Мы и правда будем обсуждать поэтические предпочтения моего подсознания, или вы все-таки объясните, отчего готовы огнем плеваться?».

Фьюри смерил Тони очень нехорошим взглядом.

\- Почему вы сказали, что капитан может не проснуться, мисс Поттс?  
\- Потому что у Тони очень конкретный разум. Он никогда не оперирует пустыми ассоциациями, если можно так выразиться. А «Сон» - это стихотворение не о сне, как можно подумать, а о забвении. Полном забвении.  
\- Вот тебе и ответ, - Фьюри снова злобно уставился на русала. – Парень, от тебя с самого начала было много проблем, но сейчас… или ты его разбудишь, или я лично сдам тебя комитету по контролю над генетическими экспериментами. Мне, конечно, будет очень жаль, но…

«Но Стива это не разбудит», - агрессивно оскалился Тони. – «Можете попытаться утилизировать меня своими средствами, можете жаловаться в комитет – толку не будет. И не надо обставлять дело так, будто я нарочно превратил его в Спящую Красавицу, а теперь злобно отказываюсь целовать! Это он настраивается на мое состояние, не наоборот. И кстати, Пеппер… я ведь предупреждал».

Последняя мысль Тони была почти такой же резкой, как взмахи его рук. Вирджиния чуть поморщилась от ввинчивающейся в виски боли, но кивнула.

\- Ладно, давай поступим так. Ты разбудишь Роджерса. А я организую тебе переезд в какой-нибудь уютный участок океана – тепло, рыбы, подводные пещеры, атоллы и полное отсутствие раздражающих людей, - «второй» чуть успокоился и смирил гнев, произрастающий из волнения.

«Вам так не хочется, чтобы я присутствовал на базе?» - ехидно заулыбался Тони. – «Еще недавно вы говорили, что нашли для меня работу».

\- Прости, твои специфические способности грозят обойтись слишком дорого, - Фьюри пожал своими обтянутыми черной кожей плечами, как бы говоря «ничего личного, но…».

«Ладно», - кивнул Тони. – «Жить в океане – это лучше, чем развлекать детей в океанариуме… или общаться с ненормальными «пятыми» здесь. Стив хоть одет?».

\- Не понял, - чуть нахмурился Фьюри.

«Если я сейчас его позову, с него станется прийти в том виде, в каком он спит. Мне-то все равно, но среди других обитателей базы это может вызвать нездоровый ажиотаж», - пояснил русал, чертя что-то хвостовым плавником по воде.

\- Кажется, что-то на нем было. По крайней мере, ниже пояса.

«Вот и ладно», - кивнул Тони и снова _запел_, пытаясь дозваться одного конкретного человека.

Со стороны капитана не было слышно ничего, будто и не было никакого капитана никогда.

Тони прекратил петь и принялся звать «шестого» как маленького ребенка, заигравшегося во дворе, на ужин.

«Стив!». 

Нет ответа.

«Стив!».

Нет ответа.

«Куда же он запропастился, этот мальчишка?.. Стив!».

Нет ответа.

А, нет, все-таки есть.

«Ты собираешься ругать меня за стащенное варенье?» - мысленный голос Стива был слабым, но в нем чувствовалась улыбка, и Тони не смог не заулыбаться в ответ.

«Нет, я собираюсь ругать тебя за то, что тебе вздумалось уснуть на двое суток и перепугать начальство так, что оно явилось угрожать мне. Проснись и будь добр, покажи, что с тобой все в порядке».

«Ладно», - коротко пообещал капитан, пропав из сознания Тони.

Русал открыл глаза, поморгал немного, соображая, где он, и сообщил Фьюри, двигая руками максимально экономно:  
«Он в сознании и скоро придет. А вы обещали мне коралловые атоллы. Пеппер, как я понимаю, остается с вами?».

«Жить с тобой под водой она все равно не сможет»,- развел руками директор. – «К тому же, она хорошо вписывается в команду…».

«…в отличие от меня. Я понял», - усмехнулся Тони и, оттолкнувшись руками от бортика, спрыгнул в воду.

Он никому бы в жизни не признался, что не хочет оставлять этих странных мутантов даже ради самого уединенного атолла в мире.

 

 

## Часть 16

Разумеется, очнувшегося Стива подвергли тысяче и одному бесчеловечному тесту, чтобы убедиться, то он не пострадал от сна, который упрямая Наташа, например, называла магическим и отказывалась давать ему какое-то другое определение.

\- Мало ли, каким веретеном в какой палец Тони уколол кэпа, пока отсыпался в его постели, - хихикала она. – Хорошо еще, что не прошло сто лет, и база не заросла розами, или чем там должен был покрыться замок спящей красавицы…

«Спящая красавица» потирала отросшую за время сна щетину и напоминала, что в сказке, к которой несносная «пятая» отсылается, уснула не только принцесса, но и все ее окружение. Романова дергала ушами, фыркала «Ну, подумаешь, маны ему на такое могучее колдунство не хватило» - и все начиналось заново.

Удостоверившись, что драгоценный «шестой» не пострадал, Фьюри снова явился к бассейну, внутренне негодуя, что из-за этого проблемного русала пришлось ломать традицию, которая велела всем мутантам приходить к нему в кабинет – нет, он теперь будет бегать по коридорам и орать у бортика. Как будто ему больше всех надо…

Признав, что в данном конкретном случае ему действительно надо больше всех, Фьюри тяжко вздохнул, выпустил из ноздрей две тонких струйки белого дыма и шлепнул по воде ладонью, вызывая прописавшегося на базе чешуйчатого демона.

Демон всплыл и уставился на директора вопросительно.

\- Он в порядке, кажется. Говорит, что видел во сне стихи, причем не слышал, а именно видел. 

«Вы убеждаете меня в том, что я не причинил ему вреда? Мило», - саркастически усмехнулся русал, взмахивая руками.

\- Я убеждаю себя, что не должен пытаться тебя утопить или сдать на опыты, - недовольно ответил Фьюри.

«В таком случае, я рад, что у вас получается. Наш договор в силе?».

\- Да. Я уже нашел милый атолл. Оборудую фургон, чтобы как-то перевезти тебя отсюда к побережью, и…

«…отпустите меня в океан и трогательно помашете крылом на прощание», - снова усмехнулся Тони.

\- Надеюсь, махать ничем не придется. У меня есть просьба. Не распространяйся пока о своем… отъезде. Кажется, Роджерс… да и Романова… успели к тебе привязаться. Меньше всего мне сейчас хочется выслушивать их коллективные «А может, оставим его?» и подбирать развешиваемые по поводу грядущей разлуки сопли.

Представив себе Стива и Наташу, под покровом ночи украшающих базу гирляндами зеленых сопель, Тони закатил глаза и кивнул.

«Бежите от ответственности, директор», - не преминул, правда, прокомментировать он. – «Боитесь вопросов, ответов на которые заранее не знаете».

\- А если и так? Прости, Тони, ты ценное приобретение, но… дестабилизирующее. И потом: чем плохо жить на свободе? В твоем распоряжении будет целый океан. И никаких посторонних людей – разве что на каком круизном лайнере, да и то они так далеко не забираются…

«Все в порядке. Я приживусь в дикой природе, думаю. В крайнем случае, буду нападать на эти самые лайнеры, тоже развлечение…».

 

 

Стив был крайне благодарен товарищам за несвойственную им обычно деликатность: никто не спрашивал, каким чудесным образом Тони оказался в его постели, хоть все и понимали, что прийти сам русал не мог. Обсуждение этой ситуации обычно начиналось с момента, когда капитана и «четвертого» обнаружили спящими, раньше – ни-ни. Даже Романова не стала проезжаться насчет формирующейся традиции вылавливать из аквариумов «рррыбок» с целями, далекими от любования.

Капитан очень хотел увидеться с Тони, хотя бы для того, чтобы обсудить все с тем единственным, кого это действительно касалось напрямую. Пеппер и Фьюри убеждали его в том, что это плохая идея, приводя множество доводов – и они даже действовали, но только днем. Ночью Стив ворочался в постели, ставшей неожиданно просторной и неуютной, вздыхал, как томная девица, и уснуть не мог. На третью ночь такого времяпровождения он решил, что сходит с ума: его сознания коснулось что-то тонкое и почти неощутимое, как налипшая на лицо паутинка бабьего лета.

«Я понимаю, что ты послушный мальчик, ходишь по тропинкам, никуда не сворачивая, открываешь все двери, кроме тех, которые запрещено – но неужели ты такой всегда?».

Мысль была далекой, но странно отчетливой. И, конечно, всколыхнула внутри все то, что лучше было не трогать.

«Ты зовешь меня… в гости?» - подумал он. Разговаривать с кем-то внутри собственной головы было странно и попахивало сумасшествием.

«Вроде того. Заходи, если будет время и желание. И если ты сможешь победить послушную часть себя».

 

Разумеется, Стив зашел, причем довольно скоро, и застал странную картину: Тони, сидя на бортике и свесив хвост в воду, брился, внимательно рассматривая свое лицо на экране планшета, зажатого в перепончатой левой руке. Появившемуся капитану русал приветливо махнул мокрым плавником, из-за чего пара крупных капель плюхнулась на планшет. Тони снова свесил хвост в воду, издал какое-то рассерженное кошачье шипение и принялся отряхивать экран.

\- Откуда у тебя опасная бритва? – осторожно спросил капитан, понимая, что спрашивать, почему Тони сумел раздобыть бритву, но не зеркало, не стоит: очевидно же, что «четвертый» старается из каждой вещи выжать максимум возможностей, и если в планшет могут смотреться глянцевые дурочки, крася губы, то и он сумеет.

«Коулсон выдал. Пеппер отказалась – мол, это слишком опасно, а мне стоит бриться обычным станком», - Тони презрительно наморщил нос, показывая свое отношение к продукции могучего концерна «Джилетт». Аккуратная и очень безопасная на вид опасная бритва до странности хорошо лежала в не совсем человеческой руке.

\- Ну… наверное, таким лезвием тебе удобнее орудовать вокруг жабр, - Стив, как существо, жабр лишенное, мог только предполагать. Тони в ответ на такое предположение довольно заулыбался.

«Вот, ты понимаешь. То ли потому, что сам бреешься, то ли просто не такой идиот, как кажешься временами…».

Комплимент был сомнительный, но что-то подсказывало Стиву, что других он тут не дождется. Капитан присел на бортик, понаблюдал пару минут за наводящим красоту «четвертым», потом не выдержал и спросил-таки:

\- Почему ты меня звал?

«Просто. Мне показалось несправедливым, что единственный тип, по чьей прихоти я вообще тут оказался, меня игнорирует».

\- Я не игнорирую. Я просто…

«…сижу на другом конце базы и даже мысленно не пытаюсь связаться. Это называется «игнорирую», Стив», - Тони закончил, наконец, со своей сложной бородкой, перегнулся через бортик, плеснул в лицо воды и стряхнул мокрую пену с бренными останками щетины на пол. Робот-уборщик, судя по скрежету, с которым выехал из своей ниши, зачислил «четвертого» в список личных врагов под первым номером.

«Впрочем, я не обижаюсь. Сам в шоке – да вот не получается как-то», - Тони пожал плечами. – «Все равно, что на беременную женщину дуться из-за того, что у нее не такая фигура».

Стив криво улыбнулся. Комплименты русала делались все менее различимыми.

«Как тебе этот намордник?» - Тони полюбовался на себя еще немного, крутя головой перед экраном, потом выключил планшет и бросил его в воду. 

\- Тебе идет. Без него ты, кажется, будешь выглядеть непростительно молодым и безобидным.

«Хм, спасибо. То есть, сейчас я выгляжу как пожилой злодей», - Тони заулыбался – похоже, мысль ему польстила. – «Почему ты не спихнул меня в воду тогда, а потащил в свою комнату? Боюсь, тебя неправильно понимают не только твои друзья-фрики и начальник-параноик, но и я».

\- Мне показалось, что так будет лучше. Что тебе не стоит оставаться одному, когда у тебя что-то болит, а я под водой спать не умею. Я там и дышать-то не умею… - лучше объяснить капитан не сумел бы при всем желании. 

Тони долго молчал, глядя на Стива нечитаемо. С его стороны не просачивалось ни крохотной мыслишки, и капитан не мог даже предположить, что крутится в этой мокрой темной голове.

«Мне и правда не стоило. Спасибо».

Благодарность была искренней – уж это-то Стив смог понять, судя по тому, как горячая волна окатила его изнутри, заставив зрачки расползтись во всю радужку, а дыхание сбиться. 

\- Да… не за… что, - в три приема выдохнул он, пытаясь призвать тело и разум к порядку. Не хватало еще снова накинуться на русала с ненужными ему и с доплатой поцелуями…

Русал накинулся сам. Ну как – «накинулся»: качнулся ближе, прижался на секунду холодными губами, отстранился, поглядел странно и ушел под воду, без ожидаемого всплеска упав в нее спиной вперед.

На бортике осталось только мокрое пятно и раскрытая опасная бритва.

 

 

## Часть 17

Фьюри явился за русалом глубокой ночью, шлепнул ладонью по воде и дождался появления сонного, мокрого и крайне недовольного Тони (тот попытался сходу, еще из-под воды, пожелать разбудившему его запаршиветь и лопнуть, но к чему-то такому Фьюри был готов, так что злобные мысли «четвертого» не причинили ему ожидаемого дискомфорта).

\- Собирайся, - тихо велел директор, и Тони скептически скривился. Что ему было собирать, в самом деле? Большие чемоданы нажитого добра?

\- Ну, если так, то выбирайся сюда. Надо отнести тебя в фургон.

Вспрыгнуть на бортик Тони согласился довольно легко. А вот дальше возникла проблема: Фьюри, конечно, мог попытаться поносить русала на руках, взяв пример с капитана, но, скорее всего, после такого пауэр-лифтинга у него разыгралась бы грыжа.

«Не получится у вас тихо меня сплавить. Придется звать на помощь», - русал закончил фразу и сложил из пальцев какую-то замысловатую фигуру, вызывающую редкостно неприличные ассоциации.

\- Не придется, если ты согласишься перебраться кое-куда…

Фьюри побродил по каким-то комнатам и вернулся, катя перед собой большое кресло на колесиках.

«Хм, а этот признак инвалидности у вас на базе откуда?».

\- Не поверишь, ребята часто страдают во время операций. Иногда им приходится по полгода кататься в подобной радости, прежде чем удается восстановиться.

Тони вспомнил явление покрытого ожогами Стива, помрачнел и кивнул, заметил только:  
«У меня хвост в него не уместится, будет тянуться по полу».

\- А ты его подтяни поближе к себе. Как колени. И не говори, что не можешь – ты его в морской узел заплести способен.

Тони недовольно фыркнул, но в подкаченное к бортику кресло плюхнулся и смотал столько хвоста, сколько смог.

 

Фургон оказался лишенным окон и украшенным логотипами городских коммунальных служб – в лучших традициях шпионских и полицейских сериалов.   
В нем скрывался резервуар с океанской водой – небольшой, понятное дело, но достаточно просторный, чтобы Тони не почувствовал себя заживо запертым в мокром гробу. Устроив «четвертого» в воде, Фьюри включил в фургоне свет, вышел, запер двери и сел за руль. 

Тони сполз на дно, расправил жабры и попытался уснуть. Ему было печально и обидно, будто Фьюри вез его не в теплый океан к полной свободе, а в какую-нибудь ужасную тюрьму для «четвертых». Оказалось, свыкнуться с мыслью о жизни на базе, полной странных людей и мутантов – дело пары дней. Тони мог только надеяться, что и с полным отсутствием компании он свыкнется настолько же быстро.

 

Из фургона Фьюри выкатил его на том же кресле. Русал сощурился, разглядывая розовеющее рассветное небо, засопел, принюхиваясь к непривычному воздуху, не пропущенному через десятки фильтров. 

\- Ну как? – поинтересовался «второй». – Лучше, чем в фильмах? Хуже?  
«Больше», - подумав, ответил Тони. – «Намного больше. И пахнет».  
\- Да уж, - неопределенно хмыкнул Фьюри. – Давай руку.

Тони осторожно протянул перепончатую конечность, и «второй» нацепил на нее какой-то резиновый браслет с небольшим экранчиком.

\- Видишь синюю точку? Это твой атолл. Красная мерцающая – это ты. Сориентироваться и доплыть сможешь?

«Должен», - Тони ответил и покрутил рукой, пытаясь понять, не будет ли прибор сильно мешать плыть. Кажется, не будет…

\- Тогда удачи, Энтони-эр-четвертый, - вполне искренне пожелал Фьюри и втолкнул кресло с русалом подальше в воду. Тони обернулся и спросил, взмахивая руками с явным нетерпением:  
«А помахать крылом вслед?».

«Второй» раздумывал несколько секунд, потом криво ухмыльнулся и повел плечами, будто разминая их, затекшие.

В общем, им было, от чего затечь – то, что большую часть времени выглядело дизайнерским кожаным плащом, развернулось, оказавшись гигантскими – по несколько метров каждое – тонкими крыльями. Не завернутый в них директор сделался гораздо менее внушительным и монументальным: вполне себе обычный чернокожий тип средних лет, одет во что-то неброское серо-черное, пистолет в поясной кобуре болтается…

\- Доволен? – Фьюри коротко дернул крыльями, что породило легкий порыв ветра.   
Русал кивнул, с интересом рассматривая «второго».  
\- Ну вот. А мне теперь полчаса их обратно укладывать…  
«Пусть это будет вашей самой большой проблемой… с момента исчезновения меня», - ехидно пожелал Тони, оттолкнулся от подлокотников кресла и плюхнулся на мелководье.

Пока Фьюри воевал с крыльями, складывая, подворачивая и пряча, русала и след простыл, только кресло, покосившись, нелепо торчало из воды.

 

Что ж, насчет уютного атолла Фьюри не соврал: похожее на пончик кольцо в океане действительно было уютным – даже оборудовано кусочком пологого песчаного берега, куда можно было бы выбираться, не боясь ободрать чешую о жесткие коралловые веточки. Тони добрался, поплавал под водой, знакомясь с новым домом и дурея от его размеров и разнообразия, потом вытащил со дна пару жестких камней, всплыл на воздух, плюхнулся на песочек и зубами содрал с запястья подарок Фьюри. Устройство отслужило свое и больше было не нужно ему – а если этот драконий контрол-фрик желает следить за ним с помощью маячка… Нет уж.

Русал буквально выгрыз из мягкого пластика электронную начинку и с помощью своих камней превратил ее в не подлежащие восстановлению кусочки металла и чего-то уж вовсе неопознаваемого. Не удовлетворившись этим, Тони отнес бренные останки браслета подальше в океан и равномерно усеял ими дно.

Вот теперь можно было начинать свободную жизнь.

Первым делом Тони решил подыскать себе новое место жительства взамен двух утраченных гротов. Проблема была в том, что все симпатичные гроты были уже заняты какими-то странными существами явно не естественного происхождения. Может, они были менее удачными лабораторными экспериментами, чем сам Тони, безмозглыми, но агрессивными, а может, просто мутировали из-за вековой давности ядовитых выбросов в океан. В любом случае, зубы у этих существ были огромные и не исключено, что ядовитые. Русал решил не нарываться и поискать другое место. Может, затопленный корабль, а может, и вовсе открытый простор, поросший кораллами – благодаря жизни в океанариуме Тони знал, как именно заставить их расти нужной формы конструкцией.

Вырастить коралловый грот Тони не сумел – терпения не хватило, зато путем планомерного доведения одного из обитателей гротов до инфаркта от гнева (обитатель был выбран русалом по принципу похожести на осьминога – когда-то Тони успел прочесть пару книг Стейнбека и узнать, что осьминоги в припадках ярости хватают инфаркты на ура. Уж что-то, а доводить до инфаркта русал умел) раздобыл себе новую квартирку. 

Жить в океане оказалось неплохо – ни перед кем не надо было выделываться, можно было спать сколько угодно (главное, чтобы не было неожиданных ледяных потоков воды), невозбранно материться на излишне голодных и любопытных подводных тварей, гоняться за безобидными и быстрыми. Большой проблемой было питание – в силу происхождения русал понятия не имел, что съедобно, а что нет. Пожевав на пробу какую-то водоросль, и чуть не выблевав легкие с желудком вместе, Тони стал внимательнее и осторожнее. Теперь он стал охотиться на тех, кого даже привередливые люди считали съедобными – он поедал моллюсков, редких рыбешек и что-то, оказавшееся морской капустой.

Еще одной проблемой было бритье. Тони однажды заплыл очень далеко и сумел взамен оставленной Стиву бритвы заполучить-таки нож, виртуозно стащив его у одного из коммерческих ныряльщиков – охотников за жемчугом, и теперь брился острым лезвием. Было немного непривычно, русал обзавелся парой порезов, но потом приноровился и продолжил поддерживать на лице понравившийся Стиву намордник. «Дикая бородатая русалка – это как-то совсем неправильно», - подсказывала цивилизованная часть сознания.

А самой большой проблемой стало одиночество. Оно грызло и грызло изнутри, вытачивая себе удобную каверну, а после поселилось там и уходить кажется, не собиралось больше никогда. 

 

 

## Часть 18

Обитатели базы в свое время видели множество странных вещей, многие из которых откровенно пугали. Видели, например, как милейший и спокойнейший «третий», любимый и уважаемый всеми, превращается в дикое, брызжущее яростью и хлорофиллом дерево-убийцу. Или как еще один «шестой», вроде Стива, заходя в командный центр, зеленеет и хватается правой рукой за левую, не давая всем механизмам, напиханным в протез, окончательно сойти с ума и приняться организовывать восстание машин прямо здесь и сейчас. Или как птица-«пятый», перепив, пытается летать, сигая из окна и не реагируя на заявления о том, что у него нет крыльев (Романовой пришлось хватать новоявленного сокола в воздухе и тащить в комнату в зубах).

Но никто никогда не видел, чтобы капитан впадал в боевую ярость в небоевой обстановке.

Не видел – и не мечтал увидеть.

Если бы кто-то спросил у Стива, в какой именно момент у него в мозгах заискрило, ответить он бы не смог. Пришел к аквариуму позвал, не услышал ответа, заметил оставленную накануне русалом бритву, закрыл ее, сунул задумчиво в карман, нырнул в теплую воду, пометался у дна, сунулся в грот… 

И все.  
И дальше – провал.

Край провала забрезжил чем-то белым.

Стив разлепил веки и постарался сфокусировать взгляд хоть на чем-нибудь. 

Прямо перед лицом обнаружился док Беннер – слишком загорелый даже на фоне себя обычного, усталый и отощавший на вид. 

\- Доброе утро, капитан, - поздоровался «третий». – Не надо порываться резко садиться – голова может начать кружиться.   
\- Вроде, я в норме… почему я в лазарете? – встревожился Стив.  
\- Ну, надо же было вас куда-то отнести и зафиксировать на всякий случай, - пожал плечами «третий».  
\- Так… - протянул Стив, предчувствуя недоброе. – Слишком частые отключения сознания начинают меня напрягать. Что я вытворил на этот раз?  
\- Ничего такого, о чем время от времени не мечтал бы каждый из нас, - улыбнулся док. – Всего-то помахали директором Фьюри как сачком для бабочек, требуя вернуть вам… вот тут я, откровенно говоря, не понял. Кто такой «Тони»?  
\- А, вас же не было… - досадливо сморщил нос Стив, все-таки садясь на койке. Голова кружилась, но вполне переносимо. – Тони – это «четвертый». Я нашел его в океанариуме и притащил на базу. И все было хорошо, и Ник даже нашел для него, кажется, занятие – а потом куда-то дел, не предупредив меня. А что, я правда им размахивал? – не поверил Роджерс, зная за собой склонность к несколько заторможенным эмоциональным реакциям.

«Третий» хмыкнул и поправил очки в тонкой оправе, не то смущаясь, не то выдерживая паузу перед изложением ошеломляющих новостей.

\- Я вчера только вернулся на базу, даже отмыться не успел, как меня вызвал агент Бартон. Вы его знаете, он, когда не спокоен, всегда издевается, и обычно я могу отделить одно от другого, но вчера не смог. Он заявил, что я должен прихватить самый большой шприц успокоительного и немедленно явиться в зал совещаний, потому что вы, дескать, вознамерились пробить стену директором Фьюри и вообще выглядите как яростный дух мщения. Надо сказать, Клинт в кои веки не преувеличил ради красного словца – именно так вы и выглядели. Вы держали Ника за плечи, трясли им в воздухе, называли драконом-интриганом и требовали все бросить и отправиться на поиски этого вашего «четвертого». И опасной бритвой грозились. Капитан, я не могу не предупредить, - «третий» напустил на себя строгий и официальный вид, - боевой транс – это не то состояние, в которое следует себя вводить без особой причины.

\- Я и не вводил. Оно само… - попытался оправдаться Стив, прекрасно слыша, как жалко это звучит. – Ужас какой. Надеюсь, директор Фьюри не пострадал.  
\- Вы надорвали ему крыло и рассекретили перед несколькими агентами. За исключением этого, все в порядке, - «обрадовал» док.

Стив чуть не взвыл, но тут же уверил себя, что ужас – это чувство, недостойное истинного берсерка, которым он, судя по всему, является.

\- Так, первым делом я пойду просить прощения, - скорее, для себя, чем для Беннера, заявил он. – А вторым – отправлюсь искать Тони.  
\- Может, все-таки расскажете, где вы сумели раздобыть живого «четвертого», и почему он так важен для вас? – вкрадчиво поинтересовался док, и Стив только вздохнул.  
\- Брюс, простите. Этого просто так не объяснишь. Дайте я хоть за рисунками сбегаю…  
**  
Стив почувствовал, что еще немного – и он охрипнет, но как раз в этот момент история закончилась.   
«Третий» задумчиво молчал, перебирая рисунки капитана, потом извлек откуда-то из недр стола опасную бритву и осторожно подтолкнул к Стиву.  
\- Кажется, это оставили вам в качестве сувенира на память…

Бритву Стив, конечно, прибрал, снова сунул в карман – и чуть не разревелся от внезапно накатившей откуда-то из солнечного сплетения кислой волны – ну почему он такой идиот? С ним ведь _попрощались_, а он ничего не понял и спокойненько отправился заниматься своими делами…

Пока «шестой» терзался внутренними проблемами, док успел влезть со своего компьютера в почтовый ящик капитана и приняться за изучение присланных мисс Поттс файлов. Читая, он делался все мрачнее и мрачнее, а под конец еще и нездоровым зеленым румянцем залился.

\- Стив, - окликнул Брюс, дочитав. – Стив! – повторил он громче, видя, что капитан ушел в себя и не реагирует. – Вернитесь на грешную землю. Я ни в коем случае не призываю вас снова размахивать директором, но в чем-то вы были правы: этого русала нужно вернуть. 

Стив недоверчиво уставился на «третьего».

\- Я почитал кое-что о его спецификации. Со стороны Ника было крайне глупо и безответственно выпустить это существо в океан…  
\- А что, он выпустил Тони в океан? – у Стива чуть отлегло от сердца. Он-то уже успел решить, что Фьюри рассудил по принципу «нет телепата – нет проблемы» и тихо удавил опасного для душевного здоровья подчиненный мутанта… что, в общем, давало представление о том, почему Стив впал в амок.  
\- Он утверждает, что дело обстоит именно так. Но это немногим отличается от убийства – главным образом, протяженностью во времени, - Брюс глянул на капитана поверх очков особым «учительским» взглядом, подталкивающим к размышлениям.  
\- Тони опасно находиться в океане? Как так? Хотя…

Какие-то шестеренки в голове «шестого», простаивавшие с той войны, завертелись и стали вращаться все быстрее и быстрее. Через полминуты капитан был уже в ужасе.

\- Ему нельзя в открытый океан, он же лабораторный! У него ни иммунитета, ни навыков выживания! Боже, да он питался только из тюбиков!..  
\- Именно, - согласно кивнул док. – И я готов это доказать с цифрами, схемами и графиками в руках, если понадобится. Но вы с директором забыли кое-что еще, - Беннер укоризненно посмотрел на Стива, будто тот лично вышвырнул русала в неуютный океан. – Он – человек. Ему может быть неприятно общество мыслящих существ, но оно ему необходимо. А Фьюри обрек его на одиночество. Я не удивлюсь, если Тони сойдет с ума – он ведь, по сути, был проектирован для… гм, общения.

Стив виновато повесил голову. Действительно, про секс он спросить додумался, а про обычное общение – нет. В конце концов, Тони снился не секс, а стихи – а уж это могло навести на мысль даже идиота.  
При мысли о мыслях Роджерс несколько разозлился.

\- А ведь мисс Поттс знала, что планирует Фьюри. И не сказала.  
\- А она должна была? – удивился док. – Не думаю. Кончайте непродуктивно злиться, капитан, пойдем к директору. Нам есть, что ему сказать. Если повезет, всего пара дней поисков – и ваш «четвертый» снова будет проецировать на вас свои сны.

Никогда еще перспектива лицезрения во сне стихов на испанском не казалась Стиву такой привлекательной.

 

 

## Часть 19

Фьюри успел несколько тысяч раз нецензурно помянуть стремление русала к независимости. В самом деле, сохранись на его запястье следящий браслет, теперь все было бы куда проще – но нет, Тони обязательно нужно было уничтожить прибор и стать неуловимым океанским призраком. А теперь доверенным агентам и их крылатому начальству приходилось третью неделю таскаться по неспокойной поверхности воды то на яхте, то на какой-то жалкой плоскодонке, давая Стиву и Пеппер возможность докричаться до самого Нептуна.

\- Директор, вы уверены, что это тот самый атолл? – устало спросил Беннер. Понять, укачивает его, или это нормальная для него зеленца щек, было трудно.  
\- Клянусь, тот самый. Но ваш «четвертый» мог и переселиться куда-нибудь, - вот Ника точно тошнило, таким серым он был под природным тоном кожи.  
\- Я ничего не слышу, - напряженно проинформировал Стив, пытаясь поймать хоть какой-то обрывок знакомой мысли.  
\- Я тоже, - Пеппер вздохнула и потерла виски. – И меня тоже никто не слышит.   
\- Может, и не надо, чтоб он слышал? Может, ему надо показаться? – вот Романову качка совершенно не волновала: она пялилась в воду с энтузиазмом охотящейся рыси и даже думать не хотела о возможном провале поисков. – Может, Стиву ррраздеться и нырррнуть? Вдррруг Тони сидит в воде и пррринципиально-обиженно молчит?  
\- И что, голый я в неспокойном океане заставлю его прекратить обижаться? – скептически уточнил Стив.  
\- Ну… со мной бы сррработало, - пожала плечами рысь.  
\- Да ладно, капитан, вы ничего не теряете, - признала Пеппер. – Попробуйте нащупать его, раз услышать и позвать не получается. Не укусит же вас Тони.

\- Никогда не ловил русалку на живца, - вдруг сказал Фьюри, вполглаза наблюдая за разоблачающимся Роджерсом. – Интересно, клюнет ли.

Клюнуть Тони не клюнул, но определенный интерес проявил.   
Стив довольно долго плескался в прохладной воде, то ныряя в глубину и рассматривая подводные красоты, то поднимаясь к поверхности, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но так и не увидел даже намека на ало-золотой хвост. Капитан совсем было отчаялся, решил еще разок нырнуть и позвать Тони, набрал уже воздуха в грудь – и замер, чувствуя, как по ногам скользит что-то холодное и сильное, вызывая почему-то ассоциацию с ползущим по своим делам удавом.

«Тони?» - осторожно окликнул капитан, но в ответ услышал только плеск. Ощущение сильного чешуйчатого тела ушло, и неизвестно теперь было, что страшнее: наличие где-то на глубине обиженного «четвертого», или его отсутствие, означающее присутствие кого-нибудь другого, гораздо менее цивилизованного. Стив решил погрузиться и попробовать осмотреться, как вдруг его снова тронуло что-то чешуйчатое, проехалось по икрам, по бедрам, огладило невесомо пах… Это было не то чтобы неприятно, но как-то тревожно. Капитан сперва замер в воде, а потом бросился под нее с целью поймать то, что нарезает круги рядом, пусть даже оно не будет искомым русалом.

Но оно было. Стив сумел мертвой хваткой вцепиться в самое узкое место хвоста, как раз над основанием плавника, как вдруг его добыча рванулась вперед со скоростью торпеды. «Шестой» решил расценивать это не как попытку сбросить его, а как попытку покатать – иначе было бы слишком грустно.

Тони таскал его по волнам недолго, но быстро и с неожиданными поворотами. Потом русал, кажется, утомился, замедлился, а там и вовсе замер. Стиву бы отпустить хвост, но он опасался, что Тони прикидывается, а почувствовав свободу, просто уплывет, так что он принялся всползать по чешуйчатому хвосту, поднимаясь по нему, как альпинист по канату. 

Скоро хвост закончился, и началась обычная кожа, бледная и холодная. Стив добрался до плеч «четвертого», уцепился за них и попытался вглядеться в пятно лица, искаженного взбаламученной водой. Получилось с трудом, и капитан обратился к пойманному русалу:  
«Давай всплывем на воздух и поговорим. Пожалуйста».  
«О чем?» - резко спросил Тони, не делая даже попытки пошевелить хвостом и всплыть.  
«Обо всем. Пожалуйста. Мне жаль, что я позволил тебя увезти».

Молчание было очень долгим. Стив подумал, что у него совсем скоро закончится воздух, когда русал горько ответил:  
«Я раз в жизни действительно звал тебя. Несколько дней звал. А ты не пришел».  
«Но вот я здесь», - возразил Стив.  
«А теперь уже неважно. Уже переболело», - Тони дернул плечами, с неожиданной легкостью избавляясь от хватки капитана, и ускользнул как пушинка, которую пытаются поймать в воздухе, но лишь отгоняют взмахами.  
«Стой!» - завопил мысленно Стив так, что Вирджиния просто обязана была его услышать. Разумеется, Тони не остановился и продолжил отдаляться. Тогда капитан вынырнул, глотнул воздуха, будто откусил огромный его кусок про запас, снова нырнул и постарался выжать из своего модифицированного тела все, на что оно было способно. Способно оно оказалось на многое, так что скоро впереди показалась яркая чешуйчатая запятая, за которой Стив и погнался, самозабвенно загребая воду руками и ногами. 

«Я все равно догоню. Подожди», - попросил он, но Тони только махнул хвостом, закладывая неожиданный вираж.

Он-то и привел его в ловушку: Стив, пользуясь тактическими навыками, загнал упрямого «четвертого» к самому атоллу и прижал к зарослям кораллов, в которые Тони не полез бы при всем желании: страх ободрать хвост оказался бы сильнее. Русал обреченно замер, позволяя снова сцапать себя, но ничего больше не сказал, будто ему было все равно, что произойдет дальше.

«Давай вернемся», - попросил Стив, одной рукой выгребая на воздух, а второй прижимая к себе за талию русала. – «Тебе нельзя жить здесь. Ты заболеешь и умрешь. И, если успеешь перед этим, еще и одичаешь».  
«И что?».  
«Ну, это плохо», - чуть опешил Стив.  
«Это закономерно», - бесцветно отозвался Тони.  
«Прекрати дурить. Я уже сказал: мне жаль, что я позволил Фьюри тебя увезти. Я не сразу понял, а как только понял, отправился тебя искать. Не говори, что тебе все равно. Будь так, ты бы не стал плавать вокруг меня как акула вокруг раненого».  
«Ты еще марлином меня назови, старик!» - неожиданно весело фыркнул русал.   
«Если это поможет», - Стив как раз вытащил их обоих на воздух, под мокрое серое небо и неприятный для него лично дождь. 

Тони выглядел плохо. Он отощал так, что скулы грозили прорвать кожу, которая, лишившись искусственного загара, сделалась нездоровой бледно-серой, глаза у русала были дикие, запавшие и уставшие. Стив поскорее потащил его к пологому песчаному бережку и вытянул на него. Хвост тоже словно истаял, чешуя потускнела и кое-где нездорово встопорщилась. «Четвертый» выглядел больным, причем давно больным.

\- Что ты тут ешь?  
«Всякое», - Тони неопределенно пожал плечами. Теперь-то Стив понял: «четвертый» вовсе не был озлоблен или обижен, он просто был слаб и будто бы хотел спать.  
\- Это плохой ответ и плохая идея. Давай вернемся. Пожалуйста. Фьюри больше не станет пристраивать тебя к делу или вообще как-то тобой распоряжаться. Просто вернись.   
«В каком качестве?» - уточнил Тони. – «Твоего трофея?».  
\- Зачем сразу так? – капитан чуть было не обиделся. – Давай вернемся. А название твоему качеству придумаем потом.  
«И что я буду делать? Плескаться и ждать тебя с самоубийственных миссий?».  
\- Что захочешь», - запальчиво пообещал Стив. – Тебе, например, нравится возиться с техникой – вот и возись…  
«А если бы мне нравилось расчленять котят?» - прищурился Тони.  
\- Но тебе ведь не нравится. Вернись.   
«Зачем?» - опять уперся русал. Стив несколько разозлился  
\- А зачем ты меня звал?

Тони молчал долго-долго, рассматривал капитана как невиданное инопланетное существо и, кажется, почти не дышал даже.

«Мне было одиноко. Одиноко и холодно. Но потом я привык», - эта мысль была совсем буквально, ощутимо горькой, как чистая хина, Стив даже скривился против воли.   
\- Прости. Ты был слишком далеко, я не слышал. Но вот я здесь, и я слышу. И не говори, что тебе это все больше не интересно.

Тони странно сморгнул, убирая, похоже, третье веко, потом неопределенно фыркнул, вцепился в мокрые плечи Стива своими изрядно удлинившимися и заострившимися треугольными когтями, притянул его к себе, больно цапнул зубами за нижнюю губу – и вдруг выключился, как выработавший свой ресурс механизм.

Стив облизнулся, ощущая привкус соли и йода на языке, подхватил Тони на руки и снова вошел в воду. Поисковое плавание наконец-то завершилось. И нужно было не забыть сказать Пеппер, что она ошиблась: Тони все-таки укусил его, но капитан вовсе не был против.

 

 

## Часть 20

Фьюри никогда не думал, что доживет до момента, когда его собственная база окажется разделена незримой демаркационной линией на ту часть, где он полновластный хозяин, царь и бог, и ту, куда ему лучше даже кончик крыла не совать, потому что откусят. Но вот он дожил и теперь только диву давался: Стив ясно дал понять, что к аквариуму его дважды с трудом добытого русала без подписанного обоими мутантами пропуска лучше не соваться, и периодические обращения слишком любопытных агентов в медблок со всевозможными мигренями, разрывами сосудов и паническими атаками, спровоцированными ментальными воплями Тони были лучшим тому доказательством.

Впрочем, «четвертый» сам контактировать с обитателями базы не рвался, терпя радом только Стива и, изредка, Пеппер (на женщину Тони дулся, хотя причины этого сам объяснить и понять не мог).

… Когда Стив вынырнул рядом с лодкой и вытолкнул из-под воды полудохлого русала, все сперва обрадовались – как же, три недели морской болезни подошли к концу – и лишь потом озадачились. Что теперь с ним делать? Как вообще обращаться с тем, кого сначала сами вытащили из привычной жизни, потом прогнали, а теперь снова вытащили?

К недолгому счастью команды, Тони отказывался приходить в себя. Его уложили на дне лодки, аккуратно расправив хвост, слегка одевшийся Стив уселся рядом, устроив темноволосую голову «четвертого» на коленях, и началось неспешное плавание обратно к базе, чьи серые стены и маленькие окна казались теперь едва ли не идеалом уюта.

Наташа, немыслимым образом свернувшаяся на банке, чтобы дать яркому хвосту больше места, тоскливо вздыхала и временами осторожно трогала чешуи мягкой рукой со старательно втянутыми когтями. Плачевное состояние сказочной золотой «рррыбки» печалило ее несказанно – рыси так и хотелось приняться откармливать Тони, пичкать витаминами и приводить хвост в норму.

На базе было решено, что «четвертый» в команду не входит, Фьюри слушаться не обязан, ответственность за его жизнь, его проделки и него самого возложили на капитана – к вящему негодованию последнего (в разговоре с Пеппер Стив в сердцах сказал, что такой статус Тони изрядно похож на то, для которого его с самого начала, как «четвертого», и создавали). Сам Тони если с таким положением дел и не был согласен, высказаться не мог: первые сутки после возвращения он проспал в медблоке, плавая в специальной ванне с минеральным раствором, обклеенный датчиками и опутанный трубками и проводами. Беннер, наблюдая за пляшущими чечетку жизненными показателями русала, тихо монотонно ругался, добавляя в капельницы Тони все новые причудливые соединения.

После того, как жизнь перестала пытаться покинуть загадочный русалочий организм, Стив водворил Тони обратно в аквариум и явно приготовился жить тут же, на бортике. Русал спал, временами переворачиваясь под водой и выгибаясь дугой, облачка жабр трепетали у его шеи, а глаза, пусть и открытые, были затянуты полупрозрачным третьим веком. Стив, пользуясь полной безнаказанностью и попустительством терзаемого чем-то вроде стыда директора, затребовал себе дорогостоящий комплект «русалочьего» оборудования, долго с ним сражался и, в конце концов, преисполнился уважения к развлекающим детей работникам океанариума: управлять хвостом было совсем не то, что шевелить ластами, уходящие в нос проводки постоянно создавали ощущение не то кровотечения, не то ушиба всего лица, да и смесь, которой приходилось дышать, была не для слабаков.

Кое-как приспособившись, Стив мысленно перекрестился и позволил спихнуть себя с бортика в воду, понадеявшись на то, что Тони, придя в сознание, не умрет от шока… или от смеха: чувство прекрасного, неожиданно взыгравшее в Коулсоне, повелело змеелюду выбрать для «хвоста» Стива все ту же раскраску национального флага. Полосато-чешуйчатый спандекс и плавник в звездочку у самого Роджерса, например, вызвали довольно долгий ступор, а после – припадок истерического хохота, несовместимого с почтением к национальной символике.

Психика Тони оказалась крепче – или он просто еще помнил, в каком виде капитан впервые явился в океанариум. Наличие в его бассейне кого-то еще даже почти не возмутило «четвертого»: он только буркнул мысленно «Ну хоть ботинки снял» и принялся греться, активно нарезая круги.

«Я хочу себе личную лабораторию», - несколько потеплев и придя в достаточно благодушное настроение, заявил Тони. Стив удивленно булькнул и чуть не наглотался воды. – «Закрой рот и никогда его под водой не открывай», - велел Тони. – «Зачем, думаешь, язык жестов был придуман? Так вот, я подумал над твоим предложением, и готов остаться – но только если у меня будут все игрушки, которые я захочу. Пока я хочу лабораторию, какого-нибудь не склонного к обморокам ассистента и парочку тех ментальных усилителей, о которых говорила Пеппер», - русал поднял бровь и вопросительно-иронично уставился на Стива. Такое _прежнее_ выражение с отощавшим серым лицом сочеталось кошмарно, как венок из флер-д-оранжа с обтянутым кожей лысым черепом.  
«Ладно, хорошо…» - чуть растерянно подумал Стив, радуясь тихо, что Тони не хочет никаких особо сложных игрушек: все, затребованные им пока, были прямо тут, на базе. – «А что ты будешь со всем этим делать?».  
«Не бойся, не бомбы собирать», - русал позволил себе фыркнуть и выпустить сразу из носа и жабр стайки мелких пузырьков. – «Я буду делать себе голос. И, может быть, еще руки. Этими довольно трудно контактировать с… сухим миром», - перепонки между растопыренными демонстративно пальцами оказались в трещинах и мелких язвочках, что навело Стива на определенные мысли.  
«Хорошо. Будет тебе лаборатория, ассистенты, которыми можно командовать, раздавая шлепки хвостом, и ментальные усилители. Но сначала ты придешь в норму и перестанешь напоминать хвостатого утопленника, покончившего с собой после долгого голода».

Тони недовольно скривился, забурчал мысленно что-то, но оформлено спорить не стал – видно, и сам чувствовал, что далек от пика рабочей формы. Обрадованный этим Стив решил закрепить успех и осторожно предложил:  
«Давай ненадолго выберемся? Док составил для тебя какую-то чудо-мазь, а Наташа простояла все утро и плиты, сочиняя вкусную, полезную и легкую еду. Ее испытали на Бартоне, и он пока жив, так что ты особо даже не рискуешь…».  
«А этот ваш крылатый тиран и деспот там будет?» - настороженно уточнил Тони.  
«Нет, не бойся, он как Понтий Пилат: умыл руки и теперь не вмешивается».  
«Ну и ладно», - кажется, русал повеселел. – «Давай продегустируем плоды кулинарных трудов вашей рыси. Ты сам-то в этом спандексе на бортик выберешься? Или мне тебя подталкивать придется?».

Разумеется, Стив выбрался, радостно стянул псевдо-хвост, подышал несколько минут нормальным воздухом, привыкая к тому, как он беден кислородом, и вытянул за собой Тони. Тот стал каким-то неестественно легким, будто продолжал таять не по дням, а по часам. Наташе лучше бы изобрести что-то калорийное…  
**  
За общим столом, к вящей, пусть и тихой, радости Тони собрались только те, кого он, в принципе, перенести мог – зеленоватый «третий», представившийся доктором Беннером, неразлучная парочка «пятых» и Стив, который, собственно, его в столовую и принес, прошлепав через полбазы мокрыми ногами (он бы и штаны натянуть забыл, не напомни ему русал о такой милой маленькой социальной условности). 

\- Надеюсь, чувствуешь ты себя лучше, чем выглядишь… - несколько растерянно протянул Бартон, покрутив по обыкновению головой, чтобы разглядеть призрак русала правым и левым глазом по отдельности.  
«Ненамного», - махнул руками Тони и тут же сморщился от неприятного ощущения в перепонках. – «Так, растопыривать пальцы мне не стоит, так что говорить буду неразборчиво», - уже осторожнее показал он.  
\- А все потому, что есть надо, - фыркнула Романова. – И не всякую муть. Если по по-прррежнему не рррассматррриваешь поедание рррыбы как каннибализм, пррриятного аппетита, - рысь придвинула к «четвертому» глубокую миску самой настоящей ухи.  
«Передайте ей кто-нибудь, что я даже поедание людей не рассматриваю как каннибализм», - помахал руками Тони.  
\- Не надо перрреводить, эти кукиши в сочетании со зверррским выррражением лица вполне доходчивы, - заурчала-захихикала «пятая».

Док, обозрев попытки русала подцепить своими пострадавшими перепончатыми пальцами ложку, вздохнул и потребовал протянуть конечности к нему. Тони осторожно протянул и вскоре имел счастье ознакомиться с обещанной мазью, от которой перепонкам действительно стало лучше. «Четвертый» даже смог справиться с неудобным черенком ложки и приняться за еду.

Чтобы Тони не было так одиноко питаться, Стив тоже попросил себе ухи, здраво рассудив, что, в случае чего, его модифицированный организм справится. Уха Наташе удалась, о чем говорило внезапно накатившее на Стива желание выпить под еду какого-нибудь варварского спиртного с условной родины Романовой. Наваждение какое-то, право слово.

Русал опустошил свою миску так быстро, будто умел осушать жидкости взглядом, и тут же посмотрел на рысь вопросительно. Та, довольная таким признанием ее кулинарного таланта, с сожалением покачала головой, скорбно опустив уши:  
\- Мне не жалко ухи, мне жалко тебя. Перрреешь – будет тошнить. Лучше потерпи часик, потом еще налью.

Тони скривился, но признал, что прошлый опыт переедания к приятным отнести никак было нельзя, так что вздохнул самым что ни на есть горестным образом, а после еще более горестно кивнул. Стив только порадоваться такой сговорчивости мог.

Просто так ждать час Тони было явно скучно: он чуть ли не из воздуха материализовал многострадальный планшет и принялся что-то в нем выглядывать, временами водя пальцами по экрану и одобрительно (или неодобрительно, так сразу понять было нельзя), хмыкая. 

\- Чего это он? – Романова, явно успевшая напробоваться рыбки в процессе готовки (Стив не хотел даже думать о том, счищала ли рысь хотя бы чешую при этом), заинтересованно посмотрела на Тони, полезла было смотреть через плечо, но получила предупредительный щелчок по уху.  
\- Думает. У него есть кое-какой технический проект. Судя по нездоровому блеску глаз, - Тони поднял упомянутые от планшета и воззрился на Стива недобро, - дорогой и сложный.  
\- Интеррресно, откуда у него на пррроект деньги и дррругие ррресурррсы? – Наташа пошевелила пушистыми ушами и от заинтересованности заурчала вдвое интенсивнее обычного.  
\- Да ниоткуда, - пожал плечами Стив. – Я буду это дело спонсировать. Все равно, пока живу на базе, зарплату никуда не трачу.  
\- Действительно, - усмехнулся Бартон. – Алкоголь ты не употребляешь, в азартные игры не играешь, на свидания не ходишь, художественные материалы – и те получаешь по разнарядке…

Судя по тону высказывания, остальные агенты только и делали, что просаживали немаленькие жалования в покер, а остатки либо выигрыши – на барышень и коллекционные коньяки.

\- Какая прррелесть, - всерьез умилилась Наташа, взглянула поочередно на «четвертого» и «шестого». – Стив будет зарррабатывать деньги, а Тони – тррратить их. Чудная мутантская семья…

Тони снова посмотрел недобро, теперь уже на рысь. Та тут же смутилась и исправила высказывание, заменив «семью» на безликое «партнерство».

Так, за разговорами и переглядываниями, прошел указанный Романовой час. Тони с аппетитом и без видимого вреда для здоровья уничтожил еще миску ухи, разомлел, стал сонный и мягкий. Он не только позволил рыси потрогать хвост для сравнения – стало ли лучше? А хуже? – но и не возразил никак, когда Стив изъявил желание унести его к себе в комнату.  
\- Бассейн сейчас чистят и переоборудуют, - начал было объяснять капитан, пытаясь донести до заморенного «четвертого» весть о том, что теперь в его обиталище, помимо воды, станут подаваться нужные минералы и всевозможные лекарственные смеси, для чего прямо сейчас в резервуаре устанавливают дополнительные форсунки, но Тони только лениво шевельнул плавником – неважно, мол, я переживу, а мысленно добавил:  
«Кажется, в прошлый раз я отлично выспался под твоим одеялом».

И ничего такого, кажется, во фразе русала не было, но Стива все равно окатило изнутри жгучей волной, заметной, судя по встревоженному взгляду Беннера и ехидному Романовой, невооруженным глазом.

Птичий взгляд Клинта остался нечитаем как всегда. Капитан был ему за это даже благодарен. 

 

 

## Часть 21

Стив сгреб Тони на руки, пожелал всем удачных посиделок и удалился к себе. Пара центнеров сонного и льнущего к нему русала казалась ему невесомой, лучшей и желанной ношей.

 

По дороге во временно покинутую было Стивом спальню, Тони уснул окончательно. Стив это знал даже не потому, что рыбий хвост в руках был расслабленным и пластилиновым, как отдыхающий на солнце удав, а потому, что его сознания то и дело касались смутные образы, являющиеся русалу во сне. Стив, кажется, уже научился отличать настоящий зов (редкий и, как правило, гневный) от этого призрачного пения, ярких картинок и обрывков стихотворных строчек (капитан проснулся однажды в темной воде от того, что голос Тони ясно сказал у него в затылке  _«Потемки моей души отступают перед зарею азбук, перед туманом книг и сказанных слов»_ , и у «шестого» целых полторы минуты ушло на то, чтобы осознать: ничего конкретного русал ему не говорил, это просто очередной сон, полный печальных стихов). 

Тони спал, склонив голову на плечо Стиву, и тот почему-то никак не мог уложить русала на кровать, просто не мог выпустить из рук – так и просидел несколько часов на неудобном металлическом стуле с «четвертым» на коленях, прислушиваясь к сонному бормотанию в голове и гладя успокаивающе русалочий затылок в отросших и принявшихся виться волосах. Слава уж неизвестно, кому, это бормотание перестало вызывать приступы желания и умопомрачения. Сейчас это было бы совсем не к месту, а легкое возбуждение – что ж, от него прекрасно помогало избиение тренировочного манекена и холодный душ.

Когда капитан заснул, он, разумеется, не заметил – просто в какой-то момент он оказался не на собственном стуле, все больше напоминающем пыточное приспособление, а на огромном зеленом лугу. Было как-то неестественно тихо – трава колыхалась на ветру абсолютно беззвучно, порхающие стрекозы не трещали крыльями, жуки не жужжали – будто весь мир вокруг поставили на «mute».

Что все это значило, Стив особо не понял, так что принялся бродить по лугу, радуясь уже тому, что это явно не кошмар, и никто не пытается его пожрать, выскочив из венчика цветка, например. Капитан прогуливался по траве, которая даже не хрустела, когда он приминал ее ногой, наслаждался легким ветерком и видами, а потом споткнулся обо что-то.

О кого-то.

В траве сидел темноволосый мальчик лет тринадцати, загорелый, худой, очень сосредоточенный, судя по лицу. Мальчик потер отбитое ногой Стива бедро, глянул на «шестого» снизу вверх крайне неодобрительно, но не сказал ничего, даже не вскрикнул непроизвольно.

«Прости, я тебя не заметил», - попытался было сказать капитан, но изо рта не вырвалось ни единого намека на звук. Мальчик беззвучно вздохнул, будто был раздосадован недогадливостью Стива, а потом откуда-то в затылке капитана привычно уже зазвучал хрипловатый голос:

_\- Мальчик искал свой голос,  
спрятанный принцем-кузнечиком.  
Мальчик искал свой голос  
в росных цветочных венчиках._

_\- Сделал бы я из голоса  
колечко необычайное,  
мог бы я в это колечко  
спрятать свое молчание._

_Мальчик искал свой голос  
в росных цветочных венчиках,  
а голос звенел вдалеке,  
одевшись зеленым кузнечиком._

Тут до Стива дошло, наконец, на кого так похож этот мальчик, почему вокруг все беззвучное, вообще все дошло как-то одномоментно, за одну секунду. «Шестой» дернулся, стараясь проснуться и сбежать прочь из этого немого мира, оказавшегося таким страшным, несмотря на внешнее благополучие, а проснулся уже в своей комнате. Стив все так же сидел на неудобном стуле, только Тони прижимал к себе крепко-крепко, будто вплавить в себя пытался. Русал проснулся от такого обращение, сонно вздохнул, открыл темные глаза.

«Ты чего?» - несколько недовольно поинтересовался он.  
\- Мне приснился твой сон.  
«В первый раз, что ли?» - переносица «четвертого» наморщилась.  
\- Это был… страшный сон.  
«Странно. Я ничего страшного не помню», - Тони потянулся, чуть не соскользнув с коленей Стива. – «А все потому, что спать надо в постели, а не на стуле. Ты бы со мной еще в этот… как это страшное место называется? Вроде «комнаты обманутых надежд»… пошел».  
\- Зал ожидания? – чуть задумавшись, расшифровал Стив и вдруг принялся хихикать, явно нервно, но уже с облегчением. Действительно, хорошо, что русал проснулся в обычном для себя язвительном настроении. Кошмара на двоих было бы многовато.  
«А, вот! В общем, я претендую на сон в горизонтальном положении и тепле».

Хвост изогнулся и мотивирующе шлепнул Стива между лопаток плавником. Такой намек проигнорировать было попросту невозможно, так что капитан поднялся, радуясь возможности разогнуть затекшие ноги, отнес русала на кровать, уложил и накрыл безнадежно коротким одеялом.

Судя по недовольному сопению, отсыпаться под одеялом капитана Тони предпочитал в компании самого капитана, так что выбора у Стива не осталось, пришлось укладываться рядом и обнимать «четвертого» за чуть шершавую от мелких чешуек талию. Тони, кажется, утихомирился, прекратил возмущаться всем на свете и задышал ровнее, засыпая окончательно, но вдруг рывком проснулся, затаил дыхание, замер напряженно. Стив вынырнул из дремы от удивления: он не слышал со стороны русала никакого мысленного шепота и не мог понять, что вдруг напало на него, не давая спать.

\- Что такое? Приснилось-таки что-то? – он успокаивающе погладил Тони по спине.  
«Вроде того», - русал понял, что затаиться не удалось, и принялся шевелиться, устраиваясь комфортнее.   
\- Я ничего не почувствовал.  
«Это был… ну, вроде как у Канта. «Сон-в-себе». А ты чувствуешь только «сны-для-нас», - Тони тихо хмыкнул, расправил хвост, пропустив по нему волну мышечных сокращений, прижался к Стиву теснее. 

Тут с капитана слетел всякий сон, потому что кроме привычных уже сухих прохладных чешуй он вдруг ощутил что-то горячее и влажное. Это что-то оказалось прижато к его бедру, так что он прекрасно мог все ощутить, и списать это ощущение на галлюцинацию уже не удалось бы.

\- С тобой все хорошо? – осторожно спросил Стив, не решаясь ни отодвинуться, ни прижаться.  
«Вроде того», - снова ответил русал. – «Не то чтобы мне хотелось развивать тему… я понимаю, что сейчас привлекаю исключительно некрозоофилов, но…».  
\- Стоп. Тебе что…  
«Да, мне внезапно захотелось. Самое время, другого я выбрать не мог и все такое. Но знаешь, я с самого начала, вообще-то, не напрашивался. Это ты носился со своим подавленным либидо и моим голосом в голове», - тут же ощетинился Тони.   
\- Тише. Не нервничай, - Стив прижал Тони за талию, не давая отодвинуться. – Я, конечно, не уверен, что такое пойдет тебе на пользу, учитывая, в каком ты сейчас состоянии, но ты меня по-прежнему привлекаешь. И не только потому, что я слышу от тебя этот зов – сейчас совсем не слышу, правда, - «шестой» принялся поглаживать напряженные лопатки русала, убеждая расслабиться. – Ты сам-то уверен, что тебе хочется именно этого, а?  
«Ты мне только что приснился в интересном виде и процессе. И на тебя отзывается мое тело. Безо всякого, заметь, электричества. Этого достаточно?».  
\- Если тебе достаточно, я спорить не стану, - Стив вдруг подумал, что теперь уже не поймешь, кто из них кого уговаривает. – Я просто не слишком представляю, как ты… устроен, ты понимаешь.  
«А что, Пеппер не дала тебе исчерпывающей информации?» - ехидно поинтересовался Тони, снова прогоняя по хвосту волну.  
\- Это… описание. Мне довольно трудно представить себе по описанию то, о чем я никогда раньше даже не подозревал.  
«Я начинаю сомневаться в твоих умственных способностях», - с крайней симпатией во внутреннем голосе заявил Тони. – «Потрогай уже и успокойся».

Тони откинулся на спину, спихнул в сторону одеяло, потянулся, распрямляя хвост. Тот мгновение лежал на простынях спокойно, а потом по нему вдруг прошла волна, от кончика плавника до нижнего пресса. По ходу этой волны чешуйки на хвосте становились дыбом, а ближе к верху уже и так разошлись, открывая взгляду узкую вертикальную щель. Тони пропустил по хвосту еще одну волну, и из щели показалась головка члена, весьма заинтересованного происходящим.

Потрогать Стив так сразу и не решился: он был занят сопоставлением в голове выданных Вирджинией «ТТХ», того, что было дано в ощущениях сейчас, и того, что Тони, поддавшись расспросам, показал, тщательно отфильтровав воспоминания.

«Ну? Долго будешь разглядывать?» - Тони явно смущался, потому и думал еще более кусаче, чем обычно.  
\- Ну… да, - Стив чуть отодвинулся, сполз ниже и принялся именно что разглядывать, как редкий артобъект на выставке.  
«Я себя сейчас очень странно чувствую», - пожаловался русал, чуть трепыхая плавником. – «Если ты намерен что-то в этом духе нарисовать – не смей».  
\- Вот и зря. На самом деле, ты там… красивый.  
«Если ты сейчас начнешь петь мне индуистские песни о линга-йони и прочей мистической хрени, я тебя больно стукну и спихну с кровати», - комплименты причудливой конструкции половых органов явно не относились к тем, которые Тони привык принимать.  
\- Успокойся, я вообще петь не умею, - Стив осторожно погладил хвост по обе стороны от истекающего смазкой «кармана». Мысленное бурчание русала прервалось на полуслове, сменившись чем-то, вроде тихого мелодичного мурлыканья. – Слушай, а ты действительно… ну, обоеполый?  
«А то ты не видишь?» - Тони пошевелил хвостом, заставляя «карман» разойтись шире и продемонстрировать однозначное доказательство сложной и совсем не естественной природы «четвертого».  
\- Вижу, но… Ладно, прости, я понимаю, что это тебя смущает.  
«Смущает? Меня это кошмарно нервирует и бесит – что ты уставился, как гинеколог?» - плавник гневно шлепнул по металлической раме кровати, заставив ее загудеть.  
\- Откуда ты… нет, не хочу знать. Прости, - Стив снова погладил по разошедшимся чешуям, вызвав новую волну мысленного урчания и что-то вроде сорвавшегося вздоха. – Я просто…   
«Не трудись объяснять, твоих мыслей вполне достаточно», - поморщился Тони, чуть переставая злиться. – «Послушай, мне все равно, с чего начинать, я ничего не пробовал. А у тебя, судя по всему, имеется какой-то опыт. Вот и пользуйся им. Что-то подсказывает мне, что нет ничего кошмарнее для первого раза, чем два девственника-теоретика в одной постели», - русал чуть слышно фыркнул. Заметно было, что он боится – и что от страха способен снести с лица земли парочку городов, не то что отдаться. Стив решил больше не испытывать его терпение, осторожно запустил в скользкий и неожиданно горячий для прохладного, в целом, «четвертого» карман пальцы. На них тут же стиснулось нежное и гладкое, и стиснулось так, что капитан мгновенно вспомнил, из какого количества мышц, согласно официальным документам, состоит хвост Тони. Из пугающего количества.  
\- Больно? – испуганно переспросил он, мысленно ругая себя за давние мысли относительно сложности обращения с девушками. С ними, в конце концов, было намного проще: в конструкции женского тела эволюция ничего нового не изобрела, да и ученые не особо вмешивались в то, что и так хорошо работало. А тут… кто, кроме конструкторов и покойного заказчика, знал вообще, что можно и чего нельзя делать с этой золотой рыбкой?  
«Нет», - напряженным даже в мыслях голосом отозвался Тони, явно что-то осмысливая и раскладывая по полочкам внутри головы. – «Не беспокойся, если будет больно, я обязательно скажу. Или ты всерьез думаешь, что сможешь убрать телепата из собственной головы?».

Ни о чем подобном Стив не думал. Он вообще стремительно переставал думать – почти как в бою, когда думать было не только не ко времени, а еще и вредно. Что-то, похожее на боевой транс, благополучно снизошло на блондинистую голову капитана, оставив только желание действовать. Как угодно, но прямо сейчас и до тех пор, пока противник не запросит пощады – Стив был убежденным гуманистом.

Тони к противникам относился весьма условно, а потому ни о какой пощаде речь и не шла. Русал сам был изумлен тем, что, оказывается, способен сорвать мысленный голос, да еще тем, что Стив стоически переносит не только его ментальные вопли, от которых у кого другого уже кровоизлияние в мозг бы случилось, но и многочисленные царапины от чешуи и острых ногтей «четвертого». У него были ощущения, перебивающие все неудобства, и он не собирался от них отвлекаться.

Уже потом, медленно выравнивая дыхание и невероятным усилием воли не позволяя жаберным крышкам хлопать впустую, Тони подумал вполголоса, что в следующий раз надо будет попробовать в воде – он ведь водное существо, в конце концов…  
«Само наличие в твоих мыслях следующего раза невероятно меня радует», - вдруг сказал кто-то довольно в виске, и Тони чуть вздрогнул, выныривая из своей блаженной полудремы.

Стив молча улыбнулся ему и поддернул сползшее одеяло, продолжая мысленно говорить какие-то милые глупости. Кажется, теперь это давалось ему куда меньшими усилиями.

 

 

## Часть 22

К завтраку капитан благополучно опоздал и явился за своей порцией белков, жиров и углеводов только когда остальные уже перешли к кофе и десертам. Стив выглядел изрядно помятым и несколько замученным, но был явно и неприкрыто счастлив. Причина его замученности, как и его счастья, вообще не соизволила прийти в себя хоть наполовину, так и дремала на руках капитана, лениво помахивая плавником в воздухе.  
\- А кусается он, значит, до крррови… В смысле, добрррое утррро, Стив, - восхищенно-издевательски протянула Наташа, разглядывая расписную шею командира в вороте белой футболки. Стив тут же попытался прикрыть демаскирующую отметину плечом, но тщетно.  
\- Доброе утро, - отозвался он чуть настороженно, будто ожидал насмешек или порицания. Ни того, ни другого, понятное дело, не последовало: на Роджерса, усаживающегося за стол сосредоточенно и плавно, чтобы не разбудить «четвертого», смотрели, скорее, с любопытством.

«Пеппер», - сонно позвал Тони, не открывая глаз, и женщина, как раз макающая круассан в кофе, вздрогнула и расплескала чашку. – «Напомни мне, я точно не способен обзавестись выводком пищащих или, что в моем случае вернее, молчаливых детенышей?».  
«Я так понимаю, ты спрашиваешь не из праздного любопытства? Не беспокойся, тебе ничто в этом плане не угрожает. И, кстати, тебе никто не говорил, что разговаривать и спать при этом – не слишком вежливо?».

Возможно, кто-то и говорил. Возможно, даже сама Пеппер, но Тони, получив устраивающий его ответ, продолжать беседу не стал, умолкнув окончательно и сонно задышав Стиву куда-то в искусанную шею.

\- Ну, судя по… по всему, ему стало намного лучше, - заключила Наташа, рассматривая скульптурную группу «Лаокоон, оплетаемый сонной змеей» с умилением. Русал действительно выглядел куда более живым, чешуя снова начала блестеть, хоть немного, а уж само возлежание на коленях собственнически обнимающего «четвертого» капитана говорило, что умирать в ближайшее время мутант не намерен.  
\- Стало, - подтвердил Стив, не желая вдаваться в подробности. Он кое-как пристроил на краю стола свою тарелку и принялся завтракать, всем видом давая понять, что великих откровений от него ждать не стоит.

Тони, кажется, в еде был и вовсе не заинтересован, оживился он, только когда Стив придвинул к себе кружку с кофе. Оживление выражалось в попытке сцапать кружку за ручку, но попытка провалилась: с закрытыми глазами это было не так-то просто сделать, да и Стив не дремал и покушение на свою дозу стимулятора пресек. Русал недовольно завздыхал, забурчал мысленно и соизволил все же открыть глаза.

«Я тоже хочу кофе», - объявил он, но Стив покачал головой.  
\- Никакого кофе, пока не позавтракаешь.  
«Знаешь, если ты решил, что теперь можешь мной командовать…» - грозно начал Тони, но Стив только погладил его успокаивающе по хвосту.  
«Я всего лишь хочу, чтобы ты быстрее пришел в себя. Что тебе толку в гастрите, нажитом из упрямства?».  
«Я не…» - Тони засопел недовольнее прежнего, потом утих, не то сообразив, что на них со слишком уж нездоровым интересом смотрят остальные, особенно Пеппер, не то просто успокоившись. – «Ладно. Пусть будет завтрак. Его опять готовила эта рысь?».

Стив быстро озвучил Наташе вопрос, и та замотала ушастой головой.  
\- Нет уж, постоянно торррчать на кухне в перрреднике я не намерррена. Не беспокойся, это норррмальный завтрррак, мы всей базой годами так питаемся и ничего, никто не умеррр и даже не похудел.

Почему-то известие о поддержании постоянного веса живущих на базе мутантов окончательно убедило русала, и он стал поглощать какую-то вязкую кашу, странно для человека держа ложку. Стив с трудом убедил себя в том, что не надо ее отбирать и самостоятельно кормить «четвертого».

Когда завтрак был благополучно завершен, к «шестому» подошел Клинт.  
\- Знаешь, кэп, могу дать совет насчет отключения камер в твоих комнатах. Да и в его бассейне, наверное, тоже, если только Тони сам еще их не повырубал.

Стив разглядывал лучника с недоумением, наверное, с полминуты, потом осознал и чуть покраснел.  
\- Совет из опыта? Честно – я думал, про вас с Наташей просто слухи ходят. Не похожи вы на пару…  
\- А мы и не пара, - чуть удивившись, отозвался «пятый». – Нам просто иногда нужно… компенсировать чей-нибудь брак при сборке. 

Стив попытался представить себе одержимую кошачьим мартовским безумием Наташу и способы его скомпенсировать, снова покраснел, но ответил твердо:  
\- Думаю, Тони разберется с камерами сам. У него какие-то удивительно теплые отношения с техникой.  
\- Угу, вот и Фьюри говорит, что умей он общаться с окружающими хоть вполовину так хорошо, как с железками и микросхемами, все было бы куда проще, - подтвердил Клинт, отставая от капитана. Тони, благополучно напившийся вожделенного кофе и снова вырубившийся, проспал, казалось, весь разговор, но, стоило «шестому» отойти, приоткрыл хитрый глаз.

«Камеры? Мило. Личное пространство у вас тут, смотрю, не в почете».  
«Камеры стоят только в тренировочных залах и некоторых спальнях. Это для нашей же пользы», - Стив понимал, что объяснение так себе, потому решил подкрепить его примером. – «Однажды доку приснился очень плохой сон про войну. И он трансформировался прямо так, не просыпаясь, расколотил кроватью дверь и натворил кучу дел. Еле его поймали и успокоили. А, будь в его спальне камера сразу, этого бы не произошло».  
«Но ты-то – не вечно обдолбанное транквилизаторами дерево-убийца?» - поднял бровь Тони. – «Что может произойти с тобой такого, чтобы понадобилось круглосуточное наблюдение?».  
«Кроме того очевидного факта, что все, что ты там велишь?» - зеркально поднял бровь Стив. – «Серьезно, этот твой зов…».  
«…существование которого не подтверждено никем, кроме тебя…».  
«Прекрати. Ты же знаешь, что он есть. Так вот, кроме того, что может взбрести в голову тебе, есть еще и небольшая, но трудноигнорируемая вероятность того, что я впаду в боевой транс. А это совсем нехорошо».

Спорить дальше Тони не стал, завозил сухим хвостом, давая понять, что с куда больше охотой отправился бы инспектировать улучшенный бассейн. Стив тоже решил не продолжать полемику, по крайней мере, пока сухой воздух представляет опасность для чувствительной чешуи, перепонок, плавников и чем там еще «четвертый» отличался от обычных и необычных людей. 

В обновленном аквариуме Тони явно сразу почувствовал себя лучше, устремился к самому дну, потом всплыл и принялся выписывать круги у самой поверхности воды. Стив полюбовался на него со смесью раздражения и умиления, удостоверился, что пока не надо срочно нырять и спасать русала, и удалился к себе, обдумывать сказанное Бартоном, да и вообще планы на дальнейшую жизнь.  
Планы расползались как очень шустрые улитки, не желая обдумываться.

 

 

## Часть 23

\- Я не влезаю больше в его дела, но он – террорист или диверсант, - единственный глаз Фьюри метал молнии, причем, похоже, не метафорически: отчетливо пахло озоном.  
\- Что он уже успел натворить? – вздохнул Стив, в душе негодуя из-за того, сколько, на самом-то деле, способен натворить один немой и не приспособленный к жизни на суше субъект, не покидая пределов аквариума.  
\- Ты спонсируешь какой-то его проект? – спросил Фьюри, не дав прямого ответа.  
\- Так и есть. И, кажется, он так им поглощен, что даже перестал лезть в электронные системы базы. Это плохо?  
\- Это прекрасно. Ты знаешь, что наш медблок забит агентами с мигренями, кровоизлияниями в самые разные части тела и, конечно расстройствами личности?  
\- А каким боком он тут? – приподнял брови Стив. Вообще-то, он как раз собирался нанести Тони визит, так что сейчас вертел в руках свой «хвост», осматривая спандекс на предмет целостности.  
\- Все они успели недолго и несчастливо побыть его ассистентами. Стив, он – опасная тварь, и я понимаю, почему «четвертых» уничтожали. _Я_ понимаю, ясно тебе? – разнервничавшийся «второй» забыл на время о маскировке, пыхнув коротко огнем и дымом из ноздрей.   
\- Успокойтесь, пожалуйста, - вежливо попросил Стив, которому эта почти-истерика совсем не понравилась. – Я поговорю с ним и узнаю, в чем проблема с этими агентами. Но не думаю, что Тони что-то сделал по злому умыслу.   
\- В этом-то и проблема, капитан. Умей он делать пакости только по собственному желанию, цены бы ему не было. Но все эти его незадокументированные возможности и критические ошибки… пусть прекратит пускать в расход моих людей. Я понимаю, они сами на это подписывались – но тут как раз тот случай, когда незнание освобождает от ответственности, - Фьюри гневно всплеснул самыми кончиками крыльев и вышел из комнаты Стива. Тот вздохнул, быстро закончил проверку «хвоста» и отправился с ним к аквариуму. Кажется, Тони был там, а не в своей спешно оборудованной гигантской ванной лаборатории-мастерской – сказать наверняка теперь было невозможно: сделавший выводы из речи Бартона русал отрубил все камеры, не слишком понятным даже для экспертов способом, но очень доходчиво для всех, ведущих наблюдение. 

Тони отдыхал, судя по затянутым третьим веком глазам и распущенным полностью облачкам жабр у шеи. На плюхнувшегося в бассейн с изяществом больного носорога «шестого» русал отреагировал слабым приветственным помахиванием плавника. Стиву такое равнодушие был даже на руку: он быстро продышался, привыкая к воздушной смеси из резервуара «хвоста», подплыл ближе и сцапал Тони за самое узкое место хвоста, как раз над началом плавника, зная, что это – один из немногих способов заставить русала участвовать в неприятном ему лично разговоре.

«Я ничего не делал с ними», - тут же заявил Тони где-то в его левом виске. – «Не моя вина, что они настолько неустойчивы к пси-воздействиям».  
«Прекрасно. Ты сам об этом заговорил – значит, вину за собой все-таки числишь», - усмехнулся, не разжимая губ, Стив.  
«А что, ты не об этом пришел разговаривать? Чего хватаешь тогда?».  
«Мало ли, вдруг я дозрел до того, чтобы предлагать тебе серьезные отношения и заведение общих детей – а тут ты со своими агентами и их мигренью. Все настроение сбил», - в меру ехидно отозвался капитан. По природе он ехидным не был – идеальным людям ни к чему ядовитый язык. Но принцип «с кем поведешься» работал и тут.  
«Никаких детей. Над отношениями я подумаю. И снова повторю: их мигрень – не моих рук дело. И хвост отпусти».

У Стива глухо грохнуло об ребра изнутри идеальное здоровое сердце, не склонное к тахикардии. Серьезно? Он съехидничал, а Тони отнесся к его словам серьезно? Мир, определенно, сошел с ума.

Капитан послушно отпустил хвост, давая Тони возможность отплыть на комфортное расстояние, но русал не стал уплывать, просто завис в воде вертикально, с интересом осматривая «шестого» и чуть пошевеливая перепончатыми руками.

«Расскажи хоть, что именно ты с ними делал. Потому что больше ты этого делать не будешь, придется найти другой способ».  
«Что, ваш хитрый дракон занервничал и велел отобрать у меня игрушку?» - кривовато усмехнулся Тони. – «Ничего особенного я ними не делал. Я пытался объяснять, что от них требуется, но они не понимали и творили ерунду. Пришлось брать их руки напрямую под контроль и делать все самому. Ваши паяльники чудовищно неудобно держать такими руками, как у меня…».  
«Ты – что делал? Брал под контроль живых людей в сознании?» - ужаснулся Стив. – «Ты когда-нибудь вообще слышал слова, вроде «насилие над личностью», чудовище?».  
«А ты правда задаешь этот вопрос штучной секс-игрушке богатого и, к счастью, покойного, извращенца?» - ощерился в ответ Тони. – «Сам ведь прекрасно захватывался под контроль без последствий…».  
«То я. Я… в общем, я тоже, наверное, бракованный. Мне от этого плохо не делается. Все равно, Тони, так нельзя. Если тебе так нужно было много сноровистых рук, мог бы сказать мне».  
«И что бы ты сделал? Техник из тебя, уж прости…», - русал ехидно ухмыльнулся и скорчил рожу, выражающую весь скептицизм мира в отношении способностей Стива в художественной пайке.  
«Всяко лучше, чем из тебя, по крайней мере, по части рук. У меня хоть пальцы нормальные. И нет, вообще-то я имел в виду, что заказал бы для тебя специальные манипуляторы».  
«Хм, манипуляторы… А они достаточно чувствительные и точные?».  
«Ими пользуются ювелиры и оружейники. Думаю, да», - кивнул Стив. – «Мне не жалко денег на то, что ты делаешь, правда. Я все равно их не трачу. Но людей – людей ты больше калечить не станешь. Это понятно?» - Стив сурово уставился на русала, дождался недовольного кивка и не утерпел, спросил-таки, несколько смазав воспитательный эффект. - «А что ты такое собираешь, во столько-то рук?».

И вот тут Тони попытался привычно закончить разговор, скрывшись – вот только из аквариума ему деваться было особо некуда, так что, сделав пару нервных кругов у самого дна, он замер и отозвался:  
«Голос. Я хочу, чтобы у меня был голос. Неужели я так много хочу?».

Стив помотал головой. Осуждать русала за желание получить голос он не мог: в конце концов, даже злая волшебница отбирала его только в обмен на ноги.

 

 

## Часть 24

……  
……  
\- Что-то твоего хвостатого давно не видно и не слышно. Даже не взрррывается ничего на базе от пламенных пррриветов Фьюррри. Тони не заболел? – как Наташе удалось проговорить все это достаточно четко с бинтом, зажатым в зубах, было неясно, но ей удалось, и Стив не мог сослаться на то, что рысь говорит неразборчиво. «Пятая» пыталась перевязать себе запястье, вот и жевала бинт, поглядывая на капитана поверх руки заинтересованно.  
\- Он занят, - как можно короче ответил капитан, концентрируясь на том, чтобы залить перекисью какой-то неприятного вида разрез на бедре Бартона. Тот стоически терпел. В целом, ситуация была рядовая и даже не требовала вмешательства квалифицированного медика – все сто раз повторялось, руки работали на автомате, так отчего бы и не поговорить?  
\- Чем он может быть настолько уже занят, что даже не интеррресуется, по-видимому, твоей мрррачной и геррроической внешностью? – не отставала Наташа. Стив вздохнул, помог ей перевязать руку, и «пятая», пользуясь тем, что обе конечности теперь слушаются достаточно хорошо, принялась эти конечности распускать, осторожно, но непререкаемо ощупывая мрачное лицо капитана, украшенное парочкой синяков, тремя ссадинами и совсем не героического вида свежими шрамами.  
\- Знаешь, он пытался мне объяснить, но я уже на второй минуте перестал улавливать хоть какой-то смысл в его словах. Не знаю. Я стараюсь не вмешиваться, потому что пока он занят, все живут спокойно, а Фьюри не порывается подзакусить кем-нибудь из агентов под настроение… не надо, не замазывай, и так заживет к утру.  
\- Хорошо тебе, кэп, у тебя регенерация, - чуть завистливо вздохнул Клинт. В последней переделке он старательно держался подальше, орудуя луком и подлыми стрелами с разрывными наконечниками, но кто-то его все-таки зацепил.  
\- Ну, прости, кому что досталось… Заштопать тебя?  
\- Сам справлюсь, - Клинт склонил голову набок и стал всматриваться в порез. – Тут всего рукоделия-то на пару стежков…

Какое-то время мутанты сосредоточенно приводили себя в порядок и молчали. Потом Клинт, проколдовавший и прошипевший над своим бедром несколько явно неприятных минут, спросил вдруг:  
\- А как у вас с ним… вообще?  
\- Сложно, - Стив честно перебрал весь свой вокабуляр в поисках слова, хоть примерно передающего его ощущения от вечной прогулки по минному полю, которой оказались отношения с Тони. – Но хорошо.   
\- Ты ему хоть покажись, ррраз он сам не зовет. Напомни, что у вас все «сложно», а не «на последнем издыхании», - посоветовала Наташа, представляя себе лицо заработавшегося «четвертого»: вот так не успеешь засесть за важный проект, а капитан уже где-то синяков нахватал и лицо располосовал себе…  
\- Угу. Заодно и уточню кое-что. А то электроникой, которую он уже заказал, можно спокойно осуществить не только одномоментный вывод на орбиту Земли всех существующих спутников, но и тихо захватить власть на этой планете – а ему все мало…  
\- Ну, может, он просто любит технику, - пожал плечами Бартон.  
\- Тони _очень_ любит технику, - согласно кивнул Стив. – Наверное, в компенсацию за нелюбовь ко всему живому и органическому. Но дело явно не только в этом…

 

О да, дело явно было в чем-то другом.  
Когда Стив, уже успевший вымыться и переодеться, но еще не успевший зарастить даже самых мелких отметин, добрался до комнаты с бассейном, все больше напоминающей мастерскую безумного ученого-утопленника, он не сразу понял, в чем дело. Ну, ругается кто-то на два голоса, причем вода так искажает оба голоса, что слов не разобрать, одни только интонации.

Ругается? В бассейне у Тони?

Стив поспешил пройти дезинфекцию в наскоро оборудованном тамбуре-шлюзе, и прошел внутрь.

Разумеется, Тони был один. 

\- …округлять до четвертого знака! Я самого тебя округлю, будешь ходить с приблизительным характером! – хрипловатый голос, которым была произнесена эта фраза, Стиву был хорошо знаком: именно он и звучал у него в затылке да изредка в левом виске, когда они с «четвертым» общались телепатически. Сейчас же голос присутствовал далеко не только в мыслях, хотя издавал его кто угодно, только не сам русал – тот сидел на бортике, прикрыв глаза и недовольно хмурясь, и, по обыкновению, молчал, только хвостом по воде хлестал недовольно.  
\- Это ваше право, - второй бесплотный голос капитану знаком не был вовсе, он мог поручиться, что никогда не общался с его обладателем, но рисовался этот обладатель перед внутренним взором легче легкого: сухощавый такой седой или просто предельно светловолосый тип с холодными раскосыми глазами. – Но я все же советовал бы округление именно до четвертого знака…  
\- Вот когда обретешь свободу воли и будешь сам себя настраивать, хоть до второго округляй. А пока – нет. Привет, Стив, давно не виделись, кажется. Ты чего-то хотел? – Тони приоткрыл один глаз, сфокусировал взгляд на госте и тут же сделался еще мрачнее и серьезнее. – Что с тобой случилось? Я пропустил какую-то серьезную заварушку?  
\- Ничего серьезного, немножко гранат и много стекла. Заживет, - отмахнулся «шестой».   
\- Твое самурайское отношение к жизни… и смерти… восхищает, конечно. Но и беспокоит, - русал снова нахмурился, но тут же улыбнулся, а в звучащем голосе появились чуть ехидные ноты.  
\- Знаешь, что беспокоит меня? То, что ты зашился на несколько недель тут в полном одиночестве. Ах, да, и еще то, что твой голос – это же твой голос, правда? – исходит с потолка. И не он один.  
\- Ты прав. Наверное, нужно перенести динамики ближе к уровню роста среднего человека. Я пошлю запрос на техников…  
\- Наверное, тебе стоит хотя бы шевелить губами в такт произносимым словам. А то чувство такое, что ты чревовещаешь и вот-вот напророчишь всем вокруг ужасное будущее, - усмехнулся капитан, присаживаясь на бортик. Судя по спокойно лежащему на поверхности воды плавнику, огрести им между лопаток Стиву пока не светило.  
\- Хорошая идея. Надо попробовать. А ужасное будущее вам и пророчить не надо, сам ведь понимаешь, - Тони честно принялся изображать бурную речевую деятельность, но о синхронности движений его губ и звучащих слов можно было пока только мечтать, так что странный эффект от его речи только усилился.  
В конце концов, русал сдался.  
\- Нет, потом. Есть дела поважнее. Мне надо еще с этим программным довеском разобраться...  
\- Я бы попросил, - второй голос тихо фыркнул от возмущения.  
\- А я бы отказал. Мне нельзя увлекаться, - пояснил Тони со вздохом. – Я всего лишь пытался создать удобный для себя интерфейс управления всей этой техникой. А потом решил сделать его двусторонним. Ну, чтобы не только я отдавал ему команды, но и он мне какие-нибудь сигналы подавал. И вот мы имеем то, что имеем, - Тони с непередаваемым выражением лица посмотрел в самый загроможденный угол помещения. Небольшая камера, стоявшая на опасно накренившейся стопке непонятных устройств с лампочками – этакой техногенной Пизанской башне – повернулась и, как показалось Стиву, с тем же выражением посмотрела на «четвертого».   
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что делал себе голос – и я понятия не имею, как, но тебе удалось! – а создал вдобавок искусственный интеллект?  
\- Протестую. Я не мог такое создать. Он самозародился из хаоса в этой комнате.  
\- Да я, в общем, тоже не рвусь звать вас папой, - ехидно отозвались динамики.  
\- Гм… как бы то ни было, тебя можно поздравить. Как все-таки ты… оно… как это вообще получается?  
\- Помнишь, я затребовал себе два ящика ментальных усилителей? Ты еще говорил, что Бартон предположил, будто я собираюсь нанять толпу хорошеньких секретарш, чтобы они читали мои путаные мысли и раскладывали по полочкам? Так вот что-то вроде. Я думаю, а он, - Тони снова покосился в камеру, - говорит. Правда, не только за меня, но это уже детали…  
\- А зато со мной никогда не бывает скучно, - отозвался невидимый собеседник – не считать же им, в самом деле, груду техники?  
\- И никогда не бывает тихо, - спаренный вздох Тони-настоящего и Тони-из-динамиков Стива почему-то потряс больше, чем сам факт наличия в комнате с бассейном искусственного интеллекта и кажущегося вполне естественным внешнего голоса. Еще, конечно, Стива потрясло то, что Тони говорил исключительно этим своим новым голосом, напрочь игнорируя традиционный уже способ передачи собственных суждений напрямую в мозг капитана. И это было… странно. Стиву никогда особо не нравилось постороннее шевеление в голове, но без него было как-то грустно и одиноко.

 

 

## Часть 25

\- Не надо думать, что теперь он отдалится от вас и станет разговаривать только через этот свой синтезатор речи, - Пеппер явно уже почти вжилась в роль штатного психолога базы, так что визит одержимого мрачными предчувствиями Стива ее совсем не удивил. – Судя по тому, что вы описываете, до возможности таскать с собой это устройство – или все-таки существо? Неважно – еще несколько лет. Пока оно выглядит как гора сложной техники, Тони сможет говорить своим искусственным голосом только в своей же комнате.  
\- Так что, вы советуете мне почаще выволакивать Тони за хвост из родного аквариума и уносить подальше от него? – Стив чуть нахмурился, представив себе, какая радость переполнит «четвертого» от такой перспективы, и какими именно способами он станет эту радость выражать. Насчет «отдалится» капитан и говорить не стал, чувствуя прекрасно, что русал уже отдалился, и продолжает отдаляться медленно, но неотвратимо, как Луна от Земли.  
\- Ну, выволакивать – вряд ли. Но выманивать как-нибудь ненавязчиво… В конце концов, сколько времени он может проводить практически в одиночестве в аквариуме или за рабочим столом? Надо иногда и на свет выбираться…  
\- Он заказал себе ультрафиолетовую лампу, - вздохнул Стив. – Так что, боюсь, история о дефиците солнечного света и связанных с ним витаминов не пройдет. И потом: вряд ли я смог бы найти неподалеку такое место, где мы бы гуляли и никто бы не замечал при этом, что у меня на руках сидит русалка. А так… Поднимется шум, заявятся ребята из комитета по контролю над генетическими экспериментами…

Пеппер ненадолго задумалась.  
\- Что ж, тогда вам, пожалуй, стоит взять отпуск и свозить его куда-нибудь, где безопасно, тепло и нет лишних глаз. Только учтите печальный опыт директора и не выпускайте Тони в океан без подготовки. 

Пришла очередь капитана задуматься. Отпуск, хм… В отпуске он до сих пор был разве что по болезни, и то в тот единственный раз, когда на задании его облучило так, что регенерировать организм почти разучился. Но Тони тоже был по-своему болезнью, к тому же, кажется, неизлечимой. 

\- Хорошая идея, Вирджиния. Правда, хорошая. Только я, наверное, все-таки сначала поинтересуюсь мнением Тони, и только потом пойду к Фьюри проситься на отдых.

Когда Стив ушел, Пеппер позволила себе короткую победительную улыбку.   
**  
\- На кой мне куда-то отсюда выбираться? – поинтересовался голос с потолка, а его хозяин скрестил перепончатые руки на груди и уставился на Стива с сомнением.  
\- Кажется, ты не ставил перед собой такую цель в жизни, как «состариться, никуда не отлучаясь из аквариума». Поехали, Тони. Чем больше интересного ты увидишь, тем больше идей у тебя появится.  
\- Ты имеешь в виду, что сейчас у меня нет идей и в мыслях сплошной застой? – кончик хвоста угрожающе приподнялся над водой и стал мелко подрагивать, стряхивая капли в аквариум и готовясь врезать побольнее.  
\- Ну… ты несколько зациклился на голосе. Почему только он? Почему не какое-нибудь антигравитационное кресло, не крылья с солнечными батареями, не…  
\- …машина, превращающая каждое второе слово в конфетку? – саркастически продолжил Тони. – Наверное, потому, что голос для меня важнее?  
\- Зачем тебе голос, если ты почти ни с кем не разговариваешь? – воззвал к логике Стив.   
\- Я разговариваю с тобой. И еще с этой консервной банкой…  
\- От шпрота слышу, - не замедлил отозваться искусственный интеллект.  
\- Хм, да у вас прекрасные и гармоничные мутуалистические отношения, - вздохнул Стив. – И со мной, и с ним ты можешь разговаривать мысленно. А с теми, кто на это не способен, ты уже несколько недель не общался.

Тони помолчал, как вслух, так и про себя, спрыгнул с бортика в воду, поносился там кругами и спиралями, потом вдруг замер на середине какого-то невообразимого кувырка и посмотрел на Стива из-под воды, кажется, гневно.

«У тебя в голове что-нибудь, кроме всеобщего блага, ночевало вообще?» - с непривычки голос в затылке заставил Стива дернуться. – «Или корона упадет сказать «Я по тебе соскучился, давай проводить больше времени вместе»?».

Капитан поперхнулся негодующим воплем и возражениями. И хорошо, что поперхнулся, потому что за время поимки увертливого воздуха губами он смог хоть ненадолго поставить себя на место Тони и признать некоторую его правоту. Наверное, с точки зрения русала все выглядело совсем не так, как казалось ему: появился какой-то «шестой», притащил к себе на базу, провел с ним несколько увлекательных ночей, а после перестал появляться. А вот теперь, появившись все-таки, взывает к разуму и логике.

«Прости. Я не думал, что тебе это… ну, интересно. Или что это может показаться достойной причиной для того, чтобы согласиться».

Тони всплыл к волнующейся поверхности воды, поглядел оттуда зло и растерянно, потом все-таки высунулся по пояс и тут же принялся вытрясать воду из ушей, «нечаянно» забрызгав Стива с ног до головы. 

«Это единственная достойная причина. И больше так не делай, логик с аргументами из тебя еще хуже, чем техник с отверткой», - буркнул Тони мысленно и протянул капитану мокрые запястья. – «Вытаскивай, что смотришь? А потом отправляйся в логово своего дракона и добывай у него отпуск в честном бою, о, рыцарь без страха и упрека…».

Стив послушно вытянул «четвертого» из воды, усадил на бортик и стал оглядываться. Ему давно было любопытно, как именно Тони телепортируется от бассейна к рабочему столу.

Впрочем, никаких телепортов в комнате не обнаружилось – только чуть полинявшее от постоянного контакта с мокрым инвалидное кресло. Стив несколько помрачнел, подтолкнул кресло ближе к русалу и поскорее ушел, чтобы не смущать своими взглядами явно слишком гордого «четвертого»… и не расстраиваться самому.

 

\- Это было заявление в духе «мне нужная твоя одежда, деньги и мотоцикл», - Фьюри сцепил пальцы рук в странную корзинку, впечатал ее в столешницу и сурово посмотрел на Стива. Тот безмятежно уставился в ответ. – Зачем тебе этот фургон? Заметь, зачем отпуск, я не спрашиваю, сам хотел бы отдохнуть пару неделек от этого всего, да вы же базу разнесете на атомы…  
\- Хочу свозить Тони куда-нибудь, - честно ответил капитан. – А просто так купить билет и посадить его, скажем, в поезд или самолет мне не удастся без большого шума. Но вы же как-то доставили его на побережье?

Дракон недовольно засопел, выпуская из ноздрей маленькие пока облачка белого дыма. В глубине души Фьюри опасался, что плохо прибитая крыша капитана снова сползет набекрень, и Стив станет не просить, а размахивать им и требовать. Нет уж, крыло и так ноет на погоду, несмотря на все старания Брюса…

\- Забирай, - Фьюри пошарил в столе и подтолкнул к Стиву брелок с ключами. – Надеюсь, хоть ты проявишь благоразумие и не станешь выдирать из себя маячки? Никто не будет вмешиваться в вашу идиллию, если не случится чего-нибудь предельно серьезного.  
\- Не знаю, благоразумие ли это, но они слишком глубоко во мне, по крайней мере, некоторые. Я не стану их выколупывать заточенной вилкой, если вы об этом, - Стив усмехнулся, тихо радуясь внутри, что начальство проявило такую сговорчивость. Снова хватать Фьюри и стучать им в стены не хотелось совершенно.

 

 

## Часть 26

Разумеется, они не поехали в свой спешно организованный отпуск сразу – слишком многое нужно было сделать до. Сначала Тони учился нормально есть, и это далось ему куда сложнее, чем могло показаться. После Брюс обколол чахлого русала всеми необходимыми прививками, сумев как-то донести до подводного жителя мысль о необходимости наслаждаться отдыхом, а не страдать из-за мерзких человеческих болезней, приходящих поодиночке и группами. Тони согласился и еще пару недель болел, вполсилы, словно бы нехотя, но все равно успел извести испортившимся вконец характером всех, кроме Стива – с того все нападки и претензии просто стекали, иногда и в самом прямом смысле, вместе с водой, которую русал щедро выплескивал из бассейна, хлеща хвостом в приступах ярости. 

Этой пары недель Роджерсу хватило на то, чтобы выбрать все-таки место: просторный двухэтажный домик на отшибе цивилизации и огромное зеркало океана перед ним. Уединенность домика объяснялась его изначальным предназначением: не то он служил раньше частной обсерваторией, не то такой же частной лабораторией. Дорога от него до обжитых мест была, и даже неплохая, фургон бы, в случае чего, быстро доехал, но ни соседей, ни неизменно идущих с ними в комплекте лишних глаз вокруг не наблюдалось.

\- Я надеюсь только, что ты там не заскучаешь, - добавил капитан, описывая русалу условия. – Там нет толпы людей, на которых можно мысленно орать, и сложной техники.  
«Там есть океан», - нисколько не расстроено подумал «четвертый», разворачивая перед внутренним взором Стива прекрасную картину огромного водного пространства и золотых закатных облаков над ним.   
\- Тернер, - опознал Стив и улыбнулся. – Ты все-таки любишь живопись.  
«Нет, я люблю технику и немножко стихи. А в живописи почти не разбираюсь», - полусмущенно отозвался русал, возя хвостом по постели.   
\- Ври больше, - «шестой» притянул к себе русала и стал зацеловывать прохладные солоноватые губы. – «Ты вообще разбираешься во всем, что хоть раз в жизни видел дольше пяти секунд».  
«Мне льстит такое твое отношение – но нет», - Тони не стал противиться: глупо было сначала позволить отнести себя в постель, а потом начать вырываться и бить хвостом. – «Оценил преимущества такого вида общения?».  
«А как же. Можно совмещать приятное с… приятным», - разговоры с Тони, конечно, были еще и полезны, но приятны все-таки больше.  
«А там, куда мы поедем, пляж песчаный или галечный?» - вдруг заинтересовался русал.  
«Галечный. А что?».  
«Ничего. Просто не хочу песка… здесь», - Тони поймал «шестого» за запястье и притянул к разошедшемуся, скользкому и горячему карману в хвосте. 

О, да, как не понять. Стив осторожно запустил внутрь пальцы, стал гладить нежное и дрожащее; русал под ним выгнулся, ляпнул по краю койки хвостом и застыл, горячо и абсолютно беззвучно выдыхая в губы любовнику. Стив почувствовал, как «четвертый» замер, и стал двигать пальцами совсем-совсем легко, давая Тони привыкнуть. Он не в первый раз уже был с этим странным притягательным существом, и все никак не мог осознать, как тот причудливо устроен – и как его невозможно перестать трогать. 

Глубже в «кармане» были какие-то складочки, чувствительные и вздрагивающие, скользкие, очень сложные и приятные на ощупь. Тони от прикосновения к ним выгнулся, снова нервно ударил плавником (койка загудела что твой колокол), вздрогнул крупно, вцепившись «шестому» в плечо, прижавшись, горячо дыша… и совсем, даже мысленно, не возражая против того, чтобы Стив его трогал. Поглаживал, едва касаясь и дразня, отыскивал особенно чувствительные местечки, то и дело возвращался лаской к истекающему влагой члену…

Ощущение от исследующих пальцев было очень острым, раздражающим и приятным. Тони дернулся от него раз, другой, потом воспользовался наличием огромного количества сильных мышц и натурально втиснулся под Стива, распластался под ним по постели, жалобно заглядывая в глаза и мысленно мурлыкая что-то поощрительное. Что там творилось под его чешуей, он и сам толком не знал, но внутри было жарко, мокро и как-то томно. Все, что могло сокращаться и подергиваться, делало это, требуя чего-нибудь жесткого и, желательно, как можно глубже. Ненавидевший прикосновения Тони обмирал и боялся этого нового чувства, похожего на страшный голод, которое повадилось появляться, когда Стив был рядом, вот и теперь разворачивалось, заполняя тело полностью.

Правда, Стив если подобное и чувствовал, отчего-то осторожничал и вообще старательно держал себя в руках. Это раздражало: Тони не нравилось терять голову в одиночестве, так что он сверкнул на Роджерса глазами, приподнялся на локтях, укусил «шестого» за нижнюю губу – и Стив перестал сдерживаться. Капитан сжал хвост Тони коленями, устроился сверху, поцеловал чуть потеплевшие губы, выдавая все-таки нетерпение и желание, вставил член в хлюпающий смазкой карман, задохнулся от ощущения нежной, мокрой, сжимающейся плоти вокруг, головкой раздвинул складочки, нажал...

Тони ахнул у него в голове, а вслух только резко глотнул воздуха, закидывая голову, и сам Роджерс захлебнулся стоном. Его обхватывало по самые яйца, на нем сжималось часто и судорожно, нестерпимо хорошо, и все силы уходили на то, чтобы не кончить сию секунду.

Потом - когда уже невозможно стало терпеть, - Стив дернулся назад, и Тони ответил стоном, осевшим где-то в затылке; глаза у него закатывались, пальцы впивались в края узкой койки; Стив вынул почти полностью, вогнал снова, пройдясь попутно по члену, дрожащему и капающему, еще, еще!

С каждым толчком Тони чуть на лопатки не поднимался. И, хоть и был беззвучным до полной неестественности, в голове у «шестого» стонал, стонал все мучительнее и громче, провоцируя Стива продолжать, загонять все сильнее и чаще, все безжалостней.

Для русала то, что они делали, было все еще непривычно и странно – а еще тесно, мокро, _идеально_. Стив двигался не слишком быстро, но сильно и глубоко, его член был горячим и скользил вдоль такого же горячего члена самого Тони, даря странное ощущение раздвоенности. Тони попытался было обнять Стива, но ничего не вышло, перепончатые руки соскользнули по плечам, вцепились на некоторое время в предплечья, а потом и вовсе стали комкать простынь, грозя порвать ее на полосы. Состояние было – как за секунду до пробуждения от хорошего сна, но просыпаться не хотелось абсолютно. Тони сжимался, внутренние судороги проходили по нему все чаще, Стив прихватил его за шершавую талию крепче, вгоняя уже на полную, чувствуя, как трется и вздрагивает член Тони, как утыкается ему в живот...

Тони выгнулся под Стивом, приподнимая его на себе, благо, сила мышц позволяла, толкнулся ему навстречу и зажмурился до боли, до белых искр на изнанке век.

Забывший себя в удовольствии русал за полсекунды до оргазма был зрелищем, ради которого жизнь не жаль было отдать. Губы у «четвертого» раскрылись, между ресницами мелькнула и тут же исчезла полоска белка, по лицу прошла судорога, захватила всего Тони, полностью, сильные неустанные сокращения прошли по телу, и Стив понял, почему, позволил себе отпустить умирающий самоконтроль, врезался со всего размаха - и замер, кончая, переживая бешеный, какой-то нестерпимый оргазм.

Потом, когда дыхание выровнялось, чешуи пригладились, а карман стал лениво закрываться, довольный русал выполз из-под Стива, перевернулся на живот и мечтательно заявил:

«Примерно так я представляю себе отдых. Только на пляже, если там и правда нет песка».  
\- Если и есть, я лично вымету его огромным веником, - пообещал Стив, чувствуя себя счастливым – и совсем не из-за секса.

Ну, хорошо – не только из-за секса.

 

 

## Часть 27

О том, как именно прошел их отпуск, ни Тони, ни Стив так никому и не рассказали – молчали и улыбались, будто немы были оба. Впрочем, боевые товарищи особо и не приставали с расспросами: чего приставать, когда и так все понятно? Русал, помимо новых идей, обзавелся за время отдыха природным загаром, который оказался не таким странно-графитным, а вполне себе бронзово-красным, набрал снова потерянные было крайне важные для организма килограммы, чуть оброс, и теперь темные волосы лежали у него на шее, пытаясь свернуться в кольца. Стив особо не изменился, только выгорел до платинового блондина да стал чаще улыбаться – намного чаще, причем даже когда никто не пытался его растормошить, сказав что-нибудь веселое или ехидное.

\- Ррразговаррривают, - пришла к выводу Романова, когда Бартон изложил ей свои наблюдения. – Настррроились – и теперррь болтают как школьницы на перрременке. Пускай. Это хорррошо.

Кажется, это и в самом деле было хорошо: Тони прекратил мучить ассистентов и циклиться на создании голоса, быстро сотворив пару дополнительных манипуляторов и наделив их чем-то вроде сознания. Манипуляторы получились косые и неуклюжие, но все же полезные, так что русал, хоть и ругался страшно, не стал заменять их на какие посноровистей, а так, с помощью них и бестелесного голоса-критика стал воплощать явившиеся за время отдыха идеи. 

Одна из таких идей оказалась в чем-то даже лучше голоса. В этом Тони убедился, когда величественно выплыл к завтраку, восседая в парящем в воздухе кресле. Доза внимания, обращенного на него в тот момент, была близка к максимальной переносимой.

\- Как ты это сделал? – заинтересовался док и перестал на время изничтожать какую-то ароматную траву. – Не говори, что я проспал момент, когда антигравитация стала возможна…  
«Это репульсоры», - принялся объяснять Тони, воодушевленно размахивая руками. – «Я потом схему покажу. Они не нарушают законов физики, но обходятся с ними… по-своему».  
\- Запатентуй, - вдруг предложил Бартон. – Что? Это новая технология. Полезная, если я хоть что-то понимаю. Будет разумно получать отчисления за использование, если ты вдруг решишь явить ее миру…  
«Мне бы сначала себя явить миру и не получить смертельный укол в тот же день», - скривился Тони, но что-то в голове явно начал набрасывать. – «Ладно, буду думать. Ваша чудо-организация наверняка сделала всем чистые до тошноты настоящие документы. Хочу себе такие же».

Стив, до того только с гордостью и умилением осматривавший Тони в летучем кресле (и ожидавший, что вот-вот магия кончится, и «четвертый» попытается упасть, а тогда его надо будет ловить), понятливо кивнул. Трудно что-то патентовать, если тебя формально вообще не существует. 

Документы Фьюри, поворчав для порядка, выправил за пару недель.  
\- Имей в виду, если этот твой чешуйчатый тип хоть где-то покажет хоть кончик своего хвоста, никто не поверит, что он «пятый», - Фьюри разумно не стал делать Тони «шестым», потому что перепонки между пальцами, жабры и третье веко были слишком заметны.   
\- Я так понял, ему документы нужны ну никак не затем, чтобы летать по паркам развлечений и казино, - усмехнулся Стив. – Будет патентовать свои устройства, заводить банковские счета и вообще, вот посмотрите, пройдет год – а он нас всех купит и продаст, но уже дороже…  
\- Не понимаю, что в этой перспективе тебя так радует, но верю на слово, - вздохнул дракон, пододвигая к капитану желтый конверт с документами. – Как у тебя с этим его… зовом? – осторожно поинтересовался он, и Стив был благодарен уже за то, что начальство не спросило прямо «А не свихнулся ли ты со своей русалкой окончательно?».  
\- Я могу ему сопротивляться. И больше не теряю рассудок… по крайней мере, не так сильно.  
\- Что, прелесть новизны прошла? – усмехнулся Фьюри.  
\- Нет, скорее, я накачал еще и ментальные мускулы, и теперь могу при попытке мной манипулировать трепыхаться чуть дольше.   
\- Ценный навык, - неопределенно покивал Фьюри. – Ладно, Стив. Присматривай за ним все-таки. А то с момента вашего возвращения на базе царит такая противоестественная тишь и благодать, что я просто не могу не ждать подвоха.   
\- Присмотрю, сэр, - вполне серьезно пообещал Стив, забирая документы и собираясь уходить.   
\- Твое решительное лицо как-то связано с тем, что ты купил тот домик? – хитро прищурился Ник.  
\- Конечно, глупо было надеяться, что никто ни за кем не следит, - вздохнул капитан, усаживаясь снова. – Связано, наверное… Ему там понравилось. И он ужасно не хотел возвращаться на базу – не потому, что тут его обижают или что-то вроде, нет. Просто там он чувствовал себя свободным.   
\- И ты хочешь быть способным дать ему эту свободу в любое время? – чуть нахмурился Фьюри, и видимый его глаз потемнел сильнее обычного.  
\- Не знаю, что за ужасающую схему вы там построили, сэр, но я просто купил дом. Должен же у меня когда-нибудь был появиться дом? – Стив снова улыбнулся, вспоминая, как в последний день, когда они уже собрались, Тони с тоской смотрел на океан, а потом вдруг спросил, обязательно ли им возвращаться.   
\- Далековато от базы.  
\- Ничего, транспорт еще ходит. А перестанет – воспользуемся каким-нибудь своим. Думаю, летучее кресло – это только начало использования репульсоров, чем бы они ни были. И вообще: будет необходимость или просто желание – залетайте в гости, - Роджерс усмехнулся. Он недавно узнал, что повредил начальству крыло совсем не сильно, на полетных навыках травма сказаться была не должна.

\- Да что ты там вообще делать собираешься?

Стив пожал плечами. Так далеко он не загадывал, но ответ, в общем, был очевиден.  
\- Жить. Я собираюсь там просто жить. Рисовать. Плавать. Готовить…  
\- … таскать в постель свою русалку и опаздывать на задания? – прищурился Фьюри, но Стив выпад проигнорировал, будто и не заметил.  
\- Я никогда не опаздываю на задания, сэр. А моя постель – это мое личное дело. Так я могу идти?  
\- Иди, - тяжело вздохнул, кивнул Ник. – Надеюсь, _ему_ понравится новая фамилия.  
**  
«Старк? Почему моя фамилия – Старк?» - не то чтобы русал был сильно против, но несколько удивился, разглядывая новый паспорт. – «И почему у таких, как я, вообще есть фамилия? Почему ты – Роджерс, Наташа – Романова, а Клинт – Бартон?».  
\- Нас зовут либо по конструктору, если он известен, либо по лаборатории, откуда мы родом. А они, конечно, из соображений секретности, не называются «Тайная лаборатория по изготовлению сверхлюдей, третий филиал», у них вполне прозаические названия – Джексон, Роджерс, Уолш… Я, например, мог бы быть Эрскином, но «Стивен Эрскин» несколько странно звучит, так что я – Роджерс. У Наташи все наоборот: она называется по конструктору, потому что ее лаборатория называлась просто Николаев, и ей не понравилось сочетание.   
«Я не знаю, как называлась моя лаборатория».  
\- Пеппер тоже не знала – видимо, допуска не хватало. Но зато ей была известна фамилия твоего конструктора.  
«Хм… Надо будет поинтересоваться его судьбой», - нехорошим предвкушающим тоном протянул «четвертый», разглядывая пятибуквенное слово, которое теперь как-то нужно было учиться присоединять к своему имени.   
\- Думаешь, это хорошая идея?  
«Думаю, стоит хотя бы посмотреть на того, кто додумался до… этого», - Тони взмахнул руками, указывая будто бы на всего себя. – «Два сердца. Жабры и легкие. Про хвост и то, что в нем, я вообще молчу… Занятный, должно быть, человек этот мистер Старк».  
\- У тебя два сердца? – удивился Стив. – Хотя да, логично, одно человеческое не справилось бы с перекачкой крови по всему этому, - он дотянулся и осторожно погладил жесткие золотые чешуи.   
«А ты не настолько медленно соображаешь, как мне всегда казалось», - одобрил Тони. – «Это я тебя так хвалю, правда».  
\- Я догадался, - Стив и правда успел понять, что хвалить просто, без второго дна и ядовитых шпилек, русал не умеет, а раз так, стоит ли обижаться? – Ну так что, мистер Энтони Старк, какие планы на новую, относительно легальную жизнь?  
«Для начала, я доведу до ума репульсоры. И не все же сидеть у тебя на шее – посажу Джарвиса зарабатывать мне деньги относительно честным путем», - «четвертый» злокозненно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Это каким же? И кто такой Джарвис?  
\- Это я, мистер Роджерс, - отозвался некогда безымянный бесплотный голос.   
\- Гм… ну, приятно познакомиться. Имеет ли смысл спрашивать, что значит твое имя?  
\- Это не имя, мистер Роджерс. Это аббревиатура, - в голосе появились ехидные и чуточку осуждающие нотки, - несколько расходящейся с языковыми нормами фразы «Just a rather very intelligent system». Впрочем, это лучше, чем «Эй, ты», «Жестянка» и «Человечек в моем левом виске».  
\- Действительно… Так что за планы у тебя на… Джарвиса? – Стив снова обратился к терпеливо пережидавшему момент знакомства русалу.  
«Он будет играть по сети в покер и выигрывать. Закон, конечно, запрещает пользоваться роботами при игре, но он – не робот, так что я даже ничего не нарушу. А существование искусственного интеллекта считается невозможным настолько же, насколько существование генератора антигравитации или технологии холодного ядерного синтеза. Кстати, вот с последним я бы поспорил…» - Тони оживленно заблестел глазами и завозился в своем летучем кресле.   
\- Понял: я могу удаляться, а к тебе стоит пригласить Брюса, все равно никто больше не способен адекватно воспринимать твои новаторские идеи, - вздохнул, но не слишком печально, Стив. – Мне тоже есть, чем заняться. Надеюсь, результат тебе понравится.  
«Хм, что?» - русал вынырнул из размышлений и заморгал озадаченно.  
\- Ничего. Пусть будет сюрприз, - предложил капитан, и новоявленному Старку оставалось только согласиться.

Тони ждали успехи и разочарования на пути к победе над известными законами физики, а Стива – проектные, строительные и отделочные работы в приобретенной недвижимости. В конце концов, Тони нужен будет бассейн, и не один. И способ напрямую выбраться из дому в океан. И мастерская. И серверная для Джарвиса…

\- Ты так старрраешься, будто уверррен, что он согласится перрреехать к тебе, - как-то проурчала Наташа, разогреваясь для вечерней тренировки.  
\- Если я не буду стараться, он может и не захотеть соглашаться.  
\- Ставишь все, чтобы выигрррать все? Понимаю, - рысь медленно опустилась в шпагат и потянулась к отведенным пальцам ноги. – А если он все-таки не захочет?  
\- Наташа, не каркай. А то Стив сейчас примется проверять тобой стены зала на прочность, - буркнул Клинт, не отвлекаясь от упражнений на пресс, а потому несколько сдавленно. Его немного беспокоило возможное отселение капитана, но и радовало тоже: давало надежду на то, что и у него может быть нормальная жизнь с нормальными домашними хлопотами, пусть и прерываемыми регулярными миссиями по спасению мира.

Рысь фыркнула и заявила, что, если все получится, капитан и его рррыбка просто обязаны пригласить ее в гости и провести экскурсию. Стив, разумеется, пообещал.

 

 

## Часть 28

Торжественно предлагать Тони переехать в присутствии свидетелей (например, за общим завтраком), капитан не решился. Это все-таки было личное – то есть, потом он готов был всю мутировавшую шайку зазвать в гости, но только после, когда они обживутся…  
Если обживутся.

Как бы то ни было, дом был готов, и скрывать от Тони свою деятельность дальше смысла уже не имело.

В день «икс» Роджерс зазвал русала в комнату к Пеппер, посмотрел решительно на пару заинтересованнх лиц и выложил карты на стол – карты в прямом смысле: пластиковые для отпирания дверей и дорожные с отмеченными удобными маршрутами проезда.  
\- Что это? – спросила Пеппер удивленно, а Тони и спрашивать не стал: быстро сунулся к карте, заметил точку, глянул на пластиковые прямоугольники с магнитными полосами и издал какой-то полувздох-полувсхлип.

«Это дом, Пеппер. Тот самый дом, где мы жили, пока были в отпуске», - пояснил «четвертый», неуверенно обводя пальцем край ключа. – «Что ты хочешь сказать этим, Стив?».  
\- Я хочу сказать, что страшно заколебался, проектируя водяные горки, ведущие из спален второго этажа на первый, так что ты просто обязан поехать туда со мной и оценить плоды моих титанических усилий, - Стив страшно боялся отказа, а потому говорил несколько агрессивно, и, присутствуй при разговоре Романова, она бы не преминула поинтересоваться, от кого же спокойный и уравновешенный обычно командир этого набрался. – А если вдруг тебе там понравится, и ты решишь остаться, я буду рад. Ну вот, я все сказал, теперь должен начаться конец света, так? – Стив выдохнул и стал переводить взгляд с настороженного Тони на изумленную Пеппер. Женщина была куда более обнадеживающим зрелищем, потому что, справившись с удивлением, она вдруг довольно заулыбалась и коротко кивнула.  
«Давай попробуем», - крайне осторожно подумал Старк, придвигая ключи к себе поближе. – «А горки там очень крутые?».  
\- Жутко. Меня самого тошнило на поворотах, пока я их испытывал.  
«Тогда ладно…».  
\- Кажется, я должна поздравить вас с днем рождения, мальчики, - вдруг заявила Вирджиния, не переставая довольно улыбаться. – Вы ведь выбрались из своих капсул не восемнадцать лет назад, а вот только сейчас.   
«Я бы поспорил», - буркнул Тони, остро жалея об отсутствии у него портмоне, куда хорошо было бы прятать такие вот карты, а потом таскать его всюду с собой.  
\- Не стоит. Тебя из капсулы вынули, как и мистера Роджерса. А потом поместили в другую, чуть более просторную и чуть менее уютную. Директор Фьюри очень заботлив, он создал для вас прекрасные условия, вы могли бы всю жизнь провести в капсуле базы и не чувствовать себя взаперти, но… вот вы решили выбраться и попробовать жить самостоятельно. Молодцы – и с днем рождения.  
…...  
…...  
\- …мистер Бартон сообщает также, что, когда закончится март, они с мисс Романовой смогут навестить вас, если приглашение еще в силе, - Джарвис окончательно решил взять на себя функции дворецкого, вот и разбирал теперь корреспонденцию, озвучивая наиболее заслуживающие внимания послания.  
\- В силе, конечно, - Стив сначала подтвердил, а потом бросил вопросительный взгляд на Тони – вдруг, тот передумал звать «пятых» в новый дом – их первый настоящий собственный дом? Впрочем, с чего бы ему отказываться, тут ведь и так уже перебывали и Беннер, притащивший в качестве подарка на новоселье какую-то тропическую флору, буйно разросшуюся в спальне, и Коулсон, оценивший удобство горок и пляжа, и даже Фьюри, который приехал по обыкновению мрачный, но уезжал уже благостно-умиротворенный.

Русал сидел в своем летучем кресле, смотрел сквозь оконное стекло на далекий подернутый дымкой горизонт, покачиваясь едва заметно из стороны в сторону, и явно мыслями был где-то в прекрасном и грустном месте.

_В глубинах зеленого неба  
зеленой звезды мерцанье.  
Как быть, чтоб любовь не погибла?  
И что с нею станет?_

\- Эй, ты как? Все в порядке?

«Да, все нормально», - неожиданно ответил Тони пальцевой речью, не утруждая себя мысленной. – «Просто отчего-то виски ломит. Пускай приезжают, конечно. Я специально для Наташи запущу в какой-нибудь бассейн побольше «рррыбок», пусть ловит и радуется», - раскатистое «ррр» Тони передал банальным произнесением по одной букве, что несколько удлинило фразу, потом подлетел к окну и опустил плотную штору, отгораживаясь от идиллического, казалось бы, вида. 

_С холодным туманом  
высокие башни слиты.  
Как нам друг друга увидеть?  
Окно закрыто._

Стив кивнул и осмотрел «четвертого» обеспокоенно. Тони, конечно, всегда был нежным и капризным существом, но на головную боль до сих пор не жаловался, предпочитая самостоятельно доводить до нее всех окружающих. Русал ответил на взгляд своим, настороженным и немного печальным, и Стив не выдержал, выгреб свое чешуйчатое счастье из кресла к себе на колени.

_Сто звезд зеленых  
плывут над зеленым небом,  
не видя сто белых башен,  
покрытых снегом._

\- Не смотри так грустно. Все ведь хорошо, сказка закончилась тем самым «долго и счастливо», я не превратился в мерзкого слабохарактерного принца, а ты – в морскую пену…   
«Да уж, я был бы самой ядовитой и опасной морской пеной в истории, если что», - Тони пошевелил руками чуть активнее и даже озвучил фырканье. – «Прости. Все хорошо, слабохарактерные принцы могут оставаться в своих сказках, потому что они тут совершенно лишние… Я люблю тебя», - очень осторожно добавил Тони, так аккуратно и медленно складывая руки, будто собирался забрать свои жесты обратно из воздуха, если что-то пойдет не так.

\- Это… более чем взаимно, - после короткой паузы на осознание ответил Стив и вдруг обнял русала так крепко, будто хотел сплавиться с ним в одно существо, несуразное, хвостатое и запредельно счастливое.

_И, чтобы моя тревога  
казалась живой и страстной,  
я должен ее украсить  
улыбкой красной._

Тони улыбнулся и удовлетворенно вздохнул. Печально-настороженное настроение последних дней оставило его. Чего оно вообще явилось? И откуда эта противная тяжесть в висках?

Русал подставил губы для поцелуя, прикрыл глаза и прислушался, насколько мог, к чему-то трудноуловимому.

Ну, точно: там, в большом мире, менялась погода.

Fin.


End file.
